


No Way Out

by Sammy_Rae22



Category: The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham gets lucilled, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Butt Plugs, Choking, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Comic hints, Completed, Corporal Punishment, Dirty Talk, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Flashbacks, Forced Sex, Glenn gets lucilled, Hand Feeding, Handcuffs, Humiliation, I Love You, I'm Sorry, Isolation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Daddy Kink, Mention of polygamy, Needy Daryl, Negan is a cocky bastard like usual, Negan's Wives - Freeform, Obedience, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Pampering, Panties, Past background, Public Display of Affection, Punishment, Rimming, Self-Harm, Spanking, Spit As Lube, Sub/Dom undertones, Suicide Attempt, Tags May Change, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Wordcount: Over 50.000, breathe play, mentioned Daryl/Glenn pairing, slight watersports?, slow start, spoiler/not spoiler, thigh fucking, triggering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 50,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8311594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Rae22/pseuds/Sammy_Rae22
Summary: Daryl delivers Negan's weekly load of supplies and when Negan is not satisfied, he decides to take Daryl in return.Non-Con (ish)Don't like, don't read.





	1. Live Bait

**Author's Note:**

> New Negan/Daryl story. First paragraph of hopefully many. Winging it here so i have no clue where it will go. Tags may change but what is listed is what i plan on involving.

Daryl stared at the road ahead of him, his fingers tapping nervously at the steering wheel in the process. The truck he drove was loaded with supplies; food, blankets- everything the Alexandrians had worked hard to produce and scavenge for, and every bit of that was going to one place, and one place only. In the clutches of Negan. The man everyone feared- Even Daryl himself and Daryl Dixon feared no one.

The archer cursed his luck of having to be the one to deliver everything to the Saviors' leader, but it was obvious he was the only one. Rick and Michonne wouldn't dare let each other do it, Carl was too young plus Rick wouldn't allow it, Aaron and Eric didn't have the guts, Carol and Morgan were gone again doing god knows what, Sasha volunteered out of grief but Rosita dismissed the idea and vise versa, Eugene was too much of a pussy, and then there was was Maggie, but Daryl couldn't even force her to face the man who mutilated her husband. So the only person to fulfill the job was the rogue hunter himself.

Daryl thought briefly to the conversation Rick had had with him before departed.

"You be careful, ya hear?"the leader told him, his eyes showing real concern. Rick knew this was dangerous, but he also knew this had to be done. Besides, what wasn't dangerous in this knew world they were dumped in? The archer just nodded in acknowledgment but nothing more. Rick continued "We all appreciate you doing this, Daryl. With Glenn being... It's been rough on everyone. Then Negan's demands on supplies on top of it all. It's just good to see someone still functioning correctly."

Daryl scoffs to himself. 'Functioning correctly' was the last thing he'd describe himself as at this moment. He was on the last straw. It was a wonder why he could act so coolly when the worlds gone to shit and you watch everyone you know die one by one. He shivers at the thought of Glenn... of what Negan had done... of what they had. Daryl shakes his head, burring those thoughts away deep inside him.

It wasn't too far from Alexandria before he could make out a three cars pulled over on the road where Negan had made the meeting place to be. Swallowing all fear, nervousness, and anxiousness, he parks the truck to the side and clambers out. Daryl counts eleven Saviors as he looks around; each one loaded with guns and knives. He tries to keep his cool as he spots Negan leaning up again one of the car sides, his posture calm and easy as if no care in the world. In his hand he loosely held Lucille. He subconsciously swallows as the barbed wire glints in the sun. Daryl is subtle as he nears the man, his face forming into the usual 'scared of nothing' face. He crossed his buff arms over his chest in efforts to looking more threatening.

"Well, look who finally decided to show the fuck up," Negan grins to no one particular, pushing himself off the car to stand straight. He was taller then Daryl by a long shot, but Daryl had the muscles. The taller brunette moves to stand in front of the hunter, his eyes daring the man to back down. Daryl, however, stands his ground. Several minutes pass as Negan stares Daryl down before suddenly breaking off to walk past the shorter of the two, to the truck. Wordlessly, he pulls the hatch to the back of the truck up, revealing half of all of Alexandrian goods. It wasn't much. Not nearly enough for what Negan had demanded of, but it was all Rick's group could managed to spare in order to survive. Daryl felt suddenly uneasy.

There's a moment of silence as Negan looks over the load, his lips pursing together. The leader then bursts out into a loud chuckle as if he were amused. He turns to Daryl causing the hunter to pull in a sharp breath. Negan's eyes crinkle as he looks down at the shorter man.

"By God, if I didn't know any better, I'd think you were trying to cut me short. You aren't that fucking stupid, are ya?" his smirk fades quickly, replaced by an angry scowl instantly. Daryl tries to keep from fidgeting but the angered frown made him want to cower more than ever. He absentmindedly brings his thumb up to his mouth to nibble on the already bitten down nail.

"No. Was all we had," he mumbles around the thumb. The hunter had never been more intimidated by another living being than the man in front of him now.

"What'da say? I don't think I heard you properly," there's a split second of silence before he snaps, "Where the fuck is the rest of my shit?" He's full on yelling at this point, face red and spittle flying from his lips. Daryl can't help but flinch for the first time as the man towers over him. It reminded him so much of his pa back when he was young. Full of anger and retribution.

There's a brief moment when the world slows down and blurs together as Negan's fist came down, punching Daryl right in the gut. All breath escapes his lungs as his knees collapse from underneath him; he folds over in pain, feeling extremely nauseated. He doesn't have another second to register the pain before another blow is delivered to his face. The sound of his nose cracking echoes his brain as he falls back onto the ground again. A strong hand grips onto the long strands of his hair, forcing him to look up at his assaulter.

Negan's face is more serene, almost thoughtful as his grip on Daryl's hair dwindles to a soothing rub to his tender scalp. He sighs, moving down to his knees to look the hunter into the piercing blue eyes of his. His next words are surprisingly calm and reasonable, " I should kill you for this. I do not appreciate being betrayed, not at all. But, I'll be honest with you- I have taken a strong liking to you. You're too pretty to be a dead corpse, so I'll make a deal with you. Either you come with me to my camp with ease, or I'll just have my people kill all your people and take you unwillingly. It's up to you."

"What do you mean?" Daryl finds himself rasping.

"I can't be any fucking clearer with this: you come with me and be a good boy or all of your fucking group dies," Negan restates impatiently.

The hunter looks away from the man, thinking over what was just said. There was no debate. He would go with Negan either way. Even if Daryl defied the man, he wasn't strong enough to over take all eleven Saviors plus the leader himself. Plus he couldn't risk the lives of all of his group. Daryl looks up at the man looming over him and sure enough Negan's lips were pulled back in his usual cocky grin; he knew he had Daryl trapped. With a defeated look, the hunter looked back down at the ground. He couldn't look at Negan's triumphant grin.

"Oh good. For a second there I thought you were going to fight me on this. Nah, you're not that ignorant," the taller of the two comments, moving from his knees to his feet, dragging Daryl to his as well. The archer stumbles from the pain in his stomach where he was hit, but he ignores it as he tries to stand taller in efforts of one upping Negan. It's an unfruitful attempt as Negan just laughs, gripping Daryl's chin, "Don't be getting cocky on me. Now come on. I'll have one of my men take the truck you came in and you'll come with me. Don't need ya fucking running off first chance you get."

"Wha-"Daryl tried to argue, but Negan only interrupts him by putting a finger to his lips as if the hunter was a child.

"Shhh," the leader coos, dropping his hand to the other's shoulder. He's considerably gentle as he nudges him to the three vehicles in front of them. Daryl didn't know what to do so he let the man lead him. He was starting to despise himself for giving in so easily. Negan opens the back door of one of the SUV's and motions for Daryl to get in. "In ya go."

Obediently, Daryl does as he's told, crawling into the seat and sliding as close to the door as he can. The leader calls for the rest of the Saviors to get a move on before clambering into the seat next to the archer. Daryl eyes the man beside him, curious to why he was dragging him all this way when he can just kill him and get done with it. There was something Negan wanted from him. What of? He didn't know but he promised to himself to find out- and quickly.

A man with blonde hair plops into the drivers seat and turns the engine on when Negan exclaims suddenly, "Ah. Almost forgot something." His hand disappears from behind the seat, coming back with rope. Without a word, he grips Daryl's hands causing the hunter to pull back with a snarl. With one warning look, he looks away as Negan grabs his wrists again, knotting the rope tightly several times. Negan continues, "This is just so you don't get any damn ideas. I don't trust ya just yet. Plus, I know how much damage you can fucking do."

Daryl doesn't respond. Nothing seemed like the right thing to say, being tied up and practically kidnapped and all. Words weren't his strong suit anyway.

"Oh boy, I am going to have fun with this!" the man beside him bellows, shooting a big grin towards the hunter. Daryl tries to ignore him, not interested in talking to the man. Instead, he stares out the window, refusing to pay any attention to the man babbling to him. His head was still spinning from what happened only minutes ago, and he tries to figure out what compelled him to give in so easily. He was angry at not only Negan but himself. He was such a pussy to throw in the towel to this dick.

Lost in thought, Daryl hardly registered what he was doing before he's swinging his bound hands at Negan's face. Once he makes contact with the man's nose, he fumbles to open the door. Negan lets out a curse as he struggles with the fighting man in his grasp. Hand's grab Daryl by the neck, flinging him back into the car. The hunter catches a glimpse of Negan; face bloody and fed up. It's the last thing he sees before the man's fist connects his temple making his vision go black. He hears a faint 'fucking shit' before he's completely gone. 


	2. Four Walls and a Roof

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, well unfortunately I had to delete some inappropriate comments from this story and that is one of the last things I want to do, but these comments were ridiculous. First one was concerning of tagging and I am partially in fault of that, but this person was completely judging the story only off the first chapter and telling me what was and wasn't important to a part of the story I hadn't even gotten to write yet, which bothered me. Second one was the worst thing I have ever been told. This comment stated that I (a 'white fan') was a racist a**hole because in this story I tagged Glenn being the victim of Negan's at the end of Season 6. Just because Glenn's character is Asian American, is not the reason why I put him as deceased but because the comics turnout was him. If you want to blame someone, you can blame the person who is responsible of having The Walking Dead be a thing at all, and not me. Being called 'racist' is pretty low blow now a days, so please be careful when saying it. Sorry... very touchy topic for me
> 
> I know this does not apply to most of you, but it really needed to be said. All in all, if you do not have something nice to say, do not say it. If you do not like what you read, then skip it and forget you ever read it instead of tearing someone down who had the decency to at least try to work on something and then have the guts to post it. I know it is very hard for some people. Thanks.

Daryl noticed the pain in his head first as he came too, and as he moved to rub the ache away, he realized he couldn't move. His hands were tied to something. Opening his eyes, he's faced with Negan holding his stupid fucking bat.

"Well good morning sunshine," Negan smirks. Daryl only glares at him, but he continues anyway with a far more serious face. "I do not appreciate what you did back there. If you thought for even a moment you could escape, you have another thing coming. Man, if I wasn't as reasonable as I am, I would have made straight way to Rick's and killed every living fucking soul there right in front of you. You're lucky I'm in a good fucking mood."

It didn't seem like he was in a good mood to Daryl, but of course he doesn't say anything. He was still concerned that he was tied to a chair, so he began to pull at the restraints, testing them. Negan tuts at the man, shaking his head as he settles Lucille on the floor and pulls out a knife. Daryl stills. Was this how he would die? Tied down and defenseless? He didn't dare cower though; wouldn't die pathetic. Sucking in a breath and raising his chin, he glared at the man as the knife got closer. But, instead of it lodging inside the hunter like he expected, Negan lowers it to the rope and cuts through it with ease.

"You expect so less of me," Negan pouts with fake sadness. Daryl brings his roped burned wrists to his chest, rubbing the soreness away, but he doesn't let go of his stare with the larger brunette. Negan's face contorts into a look that the hunter can't read as he grabs the baseball bat again. "Don't make this hard on yourself. Do as I say, when I say, and everything will be hunky dory. Understand?"

Daryl doesn't answer, but he looks down as if it said it all. If Negan wanted him to play pathetic prisoner, he could do that. Just until his chance came to kill the son of a bitch. The man above him hums in approval before leaning back into his own seat. "You're probably wandering why you're here. Well, as you know, the apocalypse has made finding suitable men almost impossible; much less someone I'd be interested in. It's a tough job being in charge of a bunch of useless fucks, so I need someone who can ease me from the stress. And I do think you'd be the guy for it. Following me?"

The archer huffs in answer. He didn't understand one bit what the lunatic was talking about, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"Huh, I expected you to fight me on this," Negan claps his hands together suddenly, standing from his chair in the process, "Now get off your ass and follow me. We got some people for you to meet."

He doesn't touch Daryl but he makes it obvious for him to follow him. Hesitantly, he does, giving the man a cautious look as he follows him from a couple paces behind. The hall they walked down seemed busy, random faces scurrying into different rooms. Maybe Daryl could slip into the chaos and Negan would never noti...

"Don't even think about it. You'd get maybe five feet before you'd be shot down. I have my people everywhere, just keep that in mind," The taller of the two warns. He continues to swing his bat around. Turning down into a less busier walkway and up a set of steel steps, Negan doesn't even bothering to look back to ensure the hunter was still behind him. He gets to a door and stops immediately, hand hovering over the knob as he smirks to Daryl. The younger feels a sweat break down his back at the look.

"This is where you will be held for the most of time."

As the door opens, Daryl can't help but feel a bit shocked at what's inside. Elegant furniture littered the poorly lit room from a bed in the corner to three sofas against every wall. Yet, it wasn't the items that shocked him but the women sitting in them. Each wore a thin lingerie, stockings, and hair down; looking like the kind of women Merle would bring home when Daryl was young. There were five of them. The hunter swallows thickly as he adverts his eyes away from the women, blushing slightly. He was confused to why Negan wanted him to stay here.

"These are my wives," Negan explains with boredom as if having more than one wife wasn't abnormal. He waves his hand to each as he introduces them, "The blonde one is Amber, brunette is Sherry, Ann is the short one, Lizzy is the dark one, and the redheaded is Cami." He notices Daryl's embarrassed look and teases, "You can look, just don't touch. I don't share nicely."

"Why am I here?" Daryl blurts. He didn't mean to be so blunt but he just didn't understand.

"Because, you damn insolent fool! You're now mine, just like all of them. Here for my needs only. You see, women get quite boring after a damn long while, and one glance at you and I knew I could make you useful," the brunette explains, swinging his bat in the process. When Daryl still didn't seem to fully understand, Negan sighs and continues, "Your job is easy; just do as I say. I tell you to suck my dick, you suck it. If I want to fuck the living hell out of you, you raise your fucking ass up like an offering to the devil himself."

Negan watches as the man's eyes light up and then dim again as it finally clicks. Shock fills his face, then disgust, then finally anger. He growls as he glares at the leader.

"Never, you fucking sick asshole," Daryl curses. His eyes immediately searching for the closest exit just in case this went south.

"Now what did I say about fighting me? Or do you want me to go and kill your group? Wouldn't that be a shame? Death to all of those people just because you were too stubborn..." Negan smirks. Daryl couldn't look at him anymore. He was screwed. Of course he didn't wanna be Negan's play thing like these women, but he wouldn't dream of putting his group in trouble.

"I'm not a fag..."Daryl tries as a last attempt. As soon as he said it, he knew Negan knew more than he thought.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not blind. I seen you batten lashes at that Asian kid before I bashed his brains in. Quite sad if you ask me, but as my mother used to say 'what's done is done now move the fuck on.'" Negan muses.

Daryl closes his eyes at the memory of Glenn, but he couldn't think of that. Not now; not ever. What they had was over long before that night.

"So, that 'I'm not a faggot' lie will not go pass me," he concluded, leaning against Lucille as he talked. He continuous when Daryl is unresponsive, "Before I leave you here to get acquainted, I'll go over some of the rules we have around here. Break any of these rules and you will most definitely not like the consequences, so listen up. Number one rule I don't tolerate of my wives, or husband if it'll help you sleep at night, is that you do not cheat. Touch one of them without my permission and I will fuck you up. Second is you do not lie to me. The first time I may let it slide because you're still new at this, but don't expect it. And lastly, for the love of god, don't fight me. You will not win. Now, if you have questions, I'm sure one of these young ladies could answer. Behave!"

Then he's gone... just like that. Daryl is speechless at first, but he turns angry quickly. How the hell did this happen to him? All because he wasn't a pussy and drove the supplies? Seething in rage, he momentarily forgets he wasn't alone. A small, timid voice brings him back to reality.

"He's not that bad..." The blonde, Amber, states softly; almost too soft for Daryl to hear it himself. "Just do as he says and he will make it pleasurable for you too."

"So what? Be a good little whore and he doesn't beat the shit out of ya?" Daryl huffs, pissed at just what he is hearing. He wasn't gonna have sex with the guy and that was final.

"He never hits us," Lizzy chimes in to support the other girl. The hunter wanted to roll his eyes at the duo but he thought of it as useless. They were already brainwashed and there was nothing he could do.

He doesn't answer, instead tries at the door, only finding it locked. He continues to beat at it in efforts of breaking it.

"No hope in that. Only way to get out is by Negan," one of them points out; Cami maybe.

Finding that she was right, Daryl sighs and slides to the floor. This was going to be a long day.


	3. What Lies Ahead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off... HOLY SHIT! If you have not seen episode 1 of season 7 yet, I advise you to right fucking now because WOW. I seen what was coming, but it didn't help the emotional trauma one bit. Because we know some details, I am going to actually change up my story (Not the chapters already posted but later ones) so it fits the show a little more- so spoilers from here on out. Also, all the people who feel heart broken right now, just know you are not alone; I literally bawled after the show from the reality of it all so don't feel too upset. Love you all and enjoy! We are here for each other; we are family.

"Where did you come from?"

"Why did Negan bring you here?"

"Why are you bleeding?"

"What's your name?"

"Shut the fuck _up_!" Daryl snaps suddenly at the women. They'd been asking him questions for hours, trying to get him to speak, but he desisted. But eventually, the annoying voices drove him to where he couldn't stand it no more.

"Now that is no way to speak to a couple of fine women," Negan chimes in carelessly as he enters the room. Daryl ignored him but he couldn't ignore the blood coating the leader's boots and Lucille. He suppressed a shivered.

He watched from the floor as Negan made his way to one of the couches, seating himself down in the middle of it and visibly relaxing into it. The women began to swarm around him like a bunch of flies, each wanting to touch every bit of him. Negan didn't seem to mind any as dainty hands roamed over his jacket and through his beard. He almost seemed pleased.

Daryl couldn't help but roll his eyes at them. Just a pig and a bunch of whores in his eyes. He couldn't believe Negan expected him to be like that; all needy and wantfull. He could hardly think about the leader before shutting down in refusal. It wouldn't happen.

"Boy! Why don't you come over her and sit on my lap," Negan smirks, winking at Daryl who sat in the corner, knees to his chest. Daryl starts to glare but immediately looks away.

"Now don't be pissing me off already," the leader warns in fake plead at the hunter. He prompts again at his awaiting lap, "Come on. I'm waiting."

Daryl promptly shakes his head, still looking away from the man and his 'wives'. He wouldn't do this. Wouldn't give into the man's sick fantasies no matter how hard he forces him to. He couldn't escape quite yet, but that didn't mean he couldn't defy Negan till he had his chance.

He hears a shuffle from behind him as he continues to stare ahead at the wall in front of him, and suddenly he's being pulled by his hair backward so that he's facing Negan himself. His face is sculpted into a scowl as he grips tighter at the long tangles of hair causing the archer to hiss inwardly. He wouldn't show weakness to this man.

"Didn't I say _not_ to piss me off?" Negan asks mockingly, bringing his face closely to Daryl's. The hunter wills himself not to flinch, to keep a steady glare on the man till he lets go. He was stronger than to show that he was threatened. Negan keeps his hold, just glowering at the man at what looked like, to Daryl's confusement, disappointment. The hunter felt small under the look and he hated it; he wasn't weak.

Suddenly overwhelmed with anger, he finds himself lashing out for the second time that day. His foot kicks out at the man and he connects with Negan's shoulder forcefully. The women scream as they see their leader fall back at the impact. He's down just long enough for Daryl to get to his feet and sprint to the door, but he doesn't get far though before Negan composes himself and tackles Daryl to the ground with a roar of rage. He grabs a handful of the archer's hair again, using it as leverage to smash the man's face into the floor multiple times. He then forces the younger of the two to look at him; to show him that he meant business.

"Listen here you brat!" Negan growls, a scowl on his face, "Not listening doesn't fucking fly around here. Can't have people thinking it's okay to not obey me."

Negan sighs, his voice softened considerably to a light tone as he explains,"I was going to go slowly with you in this, but I think you've forced my hand. Remember, you laid this on yourself. Now..." he pauses with a smirk, "be a good boy and unbuckle my pants and suck my dick real nice. Maybe _then_ we can put this little incident aside."

Daryl is taken back at the command. He knew this was what the man wanted of him, but the reality of it all stung. He wouldn't give in. He _wouldn't_. His voice is breathy as he manages his next words.

"Fuck. You."

He expected the next blow as he was reeled back from it. Blood trickled from his lip and down his chin, but his stubbornness didn't waver.

"I see how it fucking is. If that's the case then we are going on a little trip," Negan growls, leaving no room for discussion before he latches to Daryl's shirt and drags him to the door. It wasn't the first time the man was treated no more than a rag doll but it was no less humiliating.

Daryl is yanked down the hall by his shirt and then thrown down a set of stairs before they reach another door. He swiftly opens it and pushes Daryl inside.

"Get one thing straight; I _own_ your ass. The more you fight back, the harder it will be," The larger man explains as if he didn't make the rules and that they just were. Daryl casts his eyes down; he couldn't look at the man anymore. Negan snickers at the small sign of submission; it was something. He looks down to where the other man struggles to get to his feet, "Now, how about you sit here for a little time out and think about what you've down."

Daryl growls to himself at the mockery, but when he look up, he finds Negan gone and the room dark.

The hunter finds himself sitting on the hard floor again, body aching from the rough handling. There was nothing in the room but four walls; not even a light to unmask the room.

He was quite fucked, and he knew it. And god knows how long he'd be stuck in this room for.

" _Time out_ ," He scoffed to himself. He wasn't no 5 year old. He was a grown man. He could take a punch or two, but a time out? That was just down right humiliating.

Stuck and with nothing else to do than to just sit there and wait, he thought. He thought about Rick and his kids; hoping they were okay. He was here to protect them after all. He even found himself thinking about Merle. His brother was an old, stubborn, racist man, but he hoped that he was in a better place; one without flesh eating monsters. He even humored himself at the thought of Merle and Negan getting at it; boy, wouldn't that have been something...

Lost in his own thoughts, he feels the weight of today hit him hard. He passes out on the hard, cold floor beneath him.


	4. A Sorrowful Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To start off, I've been reading every one of your guy's comments and they are so dang sweet. Glad you guys like this so much. 
> 
> And of course, Happy Halloween to everyone.

Negan had the man in his clutches, but he knew breaking him was going to be the tricky part. Obviously hurting him physically wasn't doing anything, so there was only one thing left to do. Break his mind; and Negan knew just how too...

-

Daryl awoke with a start. It takes him a few moments to remember where he was. Drawing his knees to his chest he's left to think things over again. He didn't like thinking so damn much; made him parinoid. Maybe that was what Negan wanted. For Daryl to make himself go crazy.

Foot steps could be heard outside the door, nearing toward Daryl. Instictively, he straightens up, but goes against the idea of getting up. He knew it would be a useless attempt.

The sound of a lock being unbolted raises the tension, and finally the door opens, light flooding in around it. A man's silhouette is all the hunter can see before his eyes adjust.

"Learn your lesson yet? " Negan's voice bellows, letting Daryl know exactly who it was. The hunter only growls at the taunt causing the leader to shake his head and tut. Negan steps closer, moving to one knee in front of Daryl in effort to make eye contact. The archer only looks away, avoiding the mockery that was soon to come. Negan's eyes turn dark at the defiance, and in one swift movement, he backhands the brunette hard enough to knock him to the side. It's enough to set Daryl off.

Anger sets in the hunters veins as he hurls his elbow back into the leaders face causing him to stumble backward. His cheek still stung as he glared at the man, his whisper barely audible, "Don't touch me."

Negan only laughs; a horrid, sickening sound of ridicule.

"Are you fucking telling _me_ what to do?" he asks rhetorically. He steps closer to Daryl and without a warning, kicks him in the gut. Daryl falls lower to the ground in a wheeze of pain, clutching his stomach as he struggles to catch his breath. Negan looms over the man as he grits through his teeth, "This is going through that fucking thick head of yours one way or another; _I_ am the one calling the shots. Not you. Now that little stunt you just pulled, I'm gonna let slide because I'm a fucking good person. But, you better damn well not expect me to be so nice the next time. Got it?"

Maybe it was out of fear; or maybe it was out of humiliation, but Daryl finds himself nodding with eyes cast down.

"Speak when you're spoken to," Negan yells, gripping the hunters chin harshly and forcing the smaller brunette to look at him.

"Yes..." Daryl croaks.

"Good," Negan stands straight, turning on his heels and walking a small distance from the man on the floor, "I actually came down here to talk like two damn civilized people until your ass got snarky with me. Now, I want to know why it's so hard for you to fucking obey me..."

He trails off as he turns back to Daryl, a more sinister look on his face.

"Is it because I killed your little friends? I know you and the Asian one had something special," Negan smirks as Daryl looks up at him at the mention of Glenn. However, Negan continues to agonize him, "I have eyes everywhere, ya know. Just watching your group from afar. His girl know you two were fucking? No? Huh, what a shame."

The leader clicks his tongue as if it really was unfortunate. He goes on after the words slowly sink into the hunter, "I seen the ring on her hand. You dirty dog you; sleeping with a married man. And if I'm correct, she looked like she may even got a bun in the oven."

Daryl shook his head as if to rid the words away. He fought so hard to not think about any of that stuff...

Negan leaned close, "He could still be alive if you hadn't have fought me... his death is on you."

"No..." Daryl's voice cracked softly as tears pooled in his eyes. He knew that Glenn's death was his fault. If he wouldn't have let his anger get the best of him, he'd still be living. And Maggie... she'd never forgive him for that. She refused to talk to him; refused to even look at him. She blamed him for her husbands death, and he deserved it. It should have been him who took the punishment.

-

Negan smirked as he watched the man crumble from inside. It had worked; and so easily. The man would be at his feet in no time. The leader gave the brunette his time; making sure that it all registered through that head of his. It was an emotional moment after all.

-

Daryl was shaking now; his stomach rolled at the thought of Glenn... It was true; him and Glenn were sleeping together. That was until the group found out Maggje was going to have a baby, and he was cast aside like he was nothing.

It had started as a small fling at the beginning of the apocalypse. They were still at the quarry -even before Rick arrived- and they were both so desperate. Glenn was desperate for any release he could get, and Daryl was desperate for any love. So maybe Glenn used him, but Daryl never saw it that way; he saw it as the first time he'd ever felt truly loved by anyone. It was only supposed to be about the sex, but the archer found himself growing attached. They kept at it till they arrived at the Green farm. Then Glenn met Maggie. As devastating as it was to see the man with another person, Daryl never showed his grief.

There was a long period when Glenn wouldn't even look Daryl's way. It was at the prison when Glenn came to him; begging for the hunter to forgive him. That night they had sex, and afterward Glenn told Daryl that he needed both him and Maggie. Daryl didn't try to fight him on it, as long as he had Glenn, he wouldn't complain. And that was how he lived, being forced to hide what he had from everyone. Glenn said it was for the best, and he believed him.

Daryl was in love with Glenn. He never got mad when Glenn put him off to be with Maggie. He wasn't even upset when Glenn proposed to her because he always thought that Glenn would never leave him. Then one day, he did. Maggie announced that she was pregnant and it all came crumbling down. Daryl knew deep down that things would be changing, but he never expected what Glenn said later that night.

_"I can't do this Daryl. I love Maggie, and for me to be there for her, for the baby, I have to be there for them only. Things are different now... I have a family to take care of."_

The words were clear as day as they echoed through Daryl. He was used to hiding his feelings away from everyone, but as he sat in front of Negan, he couldn't stop the tears that rolled down his cheeks. He wiped furiously at them, willing them to stop, but they never did. He stared at his feet, unable to look at the man in front of him. The walls he built up to keep all the memories away were shattered into pieces... how could he break so easily?

"You see... you deserved this. All that guilt you're feeling, I can take that all away," Negan comments. His tone was light, as if what he said was a mere fact. "You can put it all behind you and start new; you just have to obey me. Let me take the pain away."

Daryl's eyes burned as a new wave of tears washed over him. He couldn't give in. Not this way. Not because he was such a pussy. And definitely not to this man.

"I'll let you think about it. But tomorrow you better have a decision. We'll start your training then," Negan grins before closing Daryl away with nothing but his own terrible self. He had some serious thinking to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me for this chapter; I cried while making it. Plus, don't hate Glenn quite yet. I know I made him turn out like douche, but I swear his name gets cleared up later!
> 
> Tags were changed, and 1st chapter was slightly altered so Abraham is no longer in it.


	5. Here's Not Here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely belated chapter, this was, for some reason, the hardest thing to put into words, and to be completely honest, it still sounds really bad, so fair warning. But beside the point, I'm going try to fit in the next chapter from last week into this week, so enjoy...

Daryl didn't sleep the entire night, and by each passing hour he was breaking more and more. He's cried, screamed, even prayed for death just to get away from his own thoughts. He's filled with so much blame, defeat, and loss that he can hardly breathe.

_"Let me take the pain away..."_

Was Negan right? Could he possibly take all of Daryl's worries away? But could Daryl throw away all his remaining pride just to have a little clarity?

The archer shook his head. He couldn't believe he was even considering this. He'd rather be walker chow then be Negan's bitch.

_"You deserve this..."_

The loud scrape of the door opening startles the hunter as Negan walks in. There's a bowl in his hand and by the sharp smell of cooked meat, Daryl realizes how long he's been without food. He steals a small glance toward the man, but looks down immediately. Negan passes right by him as he sets the dish promptly on the table in the far corner. He then turns toward Daryl.

"If you can be a good boy for me today, you can have it. You must be starving," Negan notes, taking a seat by the table.He dips two fingers into the bowl as he taunts the man," Why don't you come over here and have a small taste?"

Daryl doesn't move, much to his stomach's resentment. His mouth waters as the smell wafers around him, but he continues to hold strong.

"Still stubborn I see..." Negan sighs, "Haven't you learned anything? Your stubbornness is what got your one friend killed and it is going to be what gets the rest of them dead."

Daryl sags at the reminder, eyes flickering at the threat. Negan ignores him as his face turns grave.

"Let's try this again. You come over here or I kill every one of those pathetic shits right in front of you," the leader terrorizes. " _Now_."

Slowly, Daryl moves to his feet.

"On your hands and knees," Negan growls in a low voice, obviously annoyed.

The safety of his group is the only thing that keeps him from lashing out as he drops to all fours. He hangs his head in shame as he gradually makes his way to the man. His heart pounds in his chest as he grows nearer.

_"You deserve this..."_

When he's at the man's feet, he refuses to look at him, but he could still feel Negan's grin at the back of his head.

"Good Boy," Negan praises.

Daryl finds himself flinching, but not from the words, but from the small twinge of approval in him. Glenn had always told him how good he was... He shook his head to clear the memory away before he got too carried away.

"Now lick," the leader commands drawing Daryl's attention away as he pushes his hand in front of the hunters face; inches from his lips. Daryl thought of all the people back at Alexandria, all his mistakes, and everything he's fucked up as he shakily, and shamefully, licked the stew from the other man's hand. When he's sure he's pleased Negan, he sits on his heels and waits.

He deserved this.

Negan stared at the man with interest as he licked his hand clean. Just like a fucking dog. The leader couldn't help but grin at how easy it was. Sure, the man was still weary and reluctant, but in no time he'd have him under his thumb. Hell, he practically did already.

Daryl stays quiet with eyes down as he felt Negan's stare on him. He continued to battle with himself. He didn't want to do this, but deep down he longed to have everything taken away. He didn't want to suffer all the painful memories of everything, of Glenn. He knew it was a new low, but he wanted, no _needed_ , it all removed from his shoulders.

"Focus on me," Negan snaps softly, drawing Daryl's attention, "None of that phasing out shit. I want you here; aware of what's happening. Got it?"

Daryl nods his head, lifting his eyes to look at the man.

Negan was distracting, just enough to keep Daryl's mind far from what he didn't want to think about. Negan knew this of course; well aware of the brunette's racing mind. He just needed to keep his attention on him, and if constantly nagging the man did the trick than so be it.

"I want you to strip," Negan orders, his voice surprisingly soft. Daryl doesn't let himself overthink anything as he removes his shirt instantly. He's hesitant at pulling the rest of the remaining articles off, but however, he finds himself at Negan's feet and bare as could be. Daryl's body shivers as the leader's eyes traced over every bit of him. The leader didn't hold back his look of disgust at the filth that covered the smaller man's body. He'd have to get that fixed soon, but not now. Right now he needed Daryl to know how sincere he can actually be when he behaves.

"I like it when you listen. You're more... appealing that way," Negan murmurs while reaching a hand down to comb his fingers through Daryl's tangled locks of hair. He doesn't miss the small tremble course through the smaller brunette, but he disregards it. He lets go of Daryl to grab the bowl on the table and set in his lap. He fishes out a chunk of meat with his fingers as he holds it, not yet offering it to Daryl. The younger of the two stares longly at the food; he was still starving. Negan smirks as he watches his new pet drool over the stewed meat, and instead of just giving the man it, he decides to taunt him. "You think you deserve this?"

Daryl hesitates, suspicious of Negan's question; was it a trick? Was Negan only mocking him if he said yes?

He slowly begins to nod anyways, unable to find his voice.

"Speak!" Negan snaps, startling Daryl.

"Y-yes," he stutters, his voice rough and strained. He drops his head on instinct.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Now open up," Negan demands calmly. Daryl lifts his eyes to meet with the leader's. They weren't as harsh as before, almost taunting. Nonetheless, Daryl opened his mouth to Negan. As the savory meat meets his tongue, he couldn't help but close his eyes as he enjoyed his first bit of real food in days. After swallowing, he craved more, but Negan didn't make a move to get anymore. Instead, the older brunette stated, "You'll get more if you continue to do as I say."

Negan stood to his feet and stared down at the stunning, yet dirty, bare man kneeled before him. He could feel the tension being lifted at every compliment and award. The man's emotions were dead and dry, but Negan knew he'd get the man to trust him soon enough to the point where he needed him for every dying second of his life.

"Face me; eyes up," Negan demands. It doesn't take any extra thought before Daryl is doing as he's told. When he looks up, he feels a twinge of relief as Negan smiles at him. The Savior's leader nods as he reaches for the bowl again and gets another piece of meat. But, instead giving it to Daryl like before, he drops it onto the floor. Daryl watches with disappointment as the meat lands on the floor right beside Negan's foot. He continues to stare at it as his stomach rumbles. Negan snickers, "Oops, my bad. How about you be a good little bitch and clean it up for me?"

Daryl lowers his eyes from the man at the insult; shame and embarrassment tinting his cheeks pink. Daryl knew Negan wanted to remind him exactly what he was, and it worked. He felt himself slowly easing into the role of Negan's "bitch", and for a moment, he forgot exactly how despicable he made himself. He was nothing, and Negan made sure it came across clearly.

Negan's glare is what compels Daryl to lower himself closer to the floor and lick timidly at the stew. He's quick to devour it, and in no more than a few seconds, he's leaning back on his heals and waiting once again.

"Good Boy," Negan remarks, gently petting the hunter's messy hair out of his face. Daryl takes the complement as he finds himself leaning in toward the touch. Negan stops his movements to place a hand on Daryl's cheek as he asks, "Now, answer me this: Whose are you?"

Daryl bites his lip as he deciphers what to say. It was one thing doing what Negan said, but to admit it out loud to who he belonged to was the worst of it. Tears prickle in his eyes at the intruding thoughts of everything Negan could do to him if he just admitted everything to him. And yet, as much as he wanted to belt out that he wasn't anyone, he couldn't. He had to admit, Negan had helped him forget Glenn and all his guilt, and he couldn't help but dream how it would be like all the time with him. He almost felt... at peace with Negan , much to his resentment.

Closing his eyes, he takes a deep breath, and whispers, "Yours..."

"Prove it. Turn around, bend the fuck over, and beg for my dick," Negan growls, his demeanor changing in mere seconds.

Daryl goes rigid; his entire body freezing at the command. He knew it was gonna happen sooner or later, it was what Negan wanted from the beginning. His head falls even lower as he ponders. He had to do this, but yet, he couldn't make his body move. It disgusted him at the thought of Negan using his body, and the thought of begging for him to fuck him made bile rise high in his throat. He continues to stay still.

"Do not make me repeat myself," Negan warns deeply. Daryl is shaking now, lost in himself. His mind was racing and he started to feel faint. He couldn't do this... He had to be better than just this.

Negan moves in suddenly, pulling the archer out of his panicked state for a moment. He was expecting the blows but they never came. Instead, he watched with tearful eyes as the leader marches to the door in swift strides. He pulls the handle, but before he leaves, he looks back at Daryl as if an after thought. He voice is laced with fake sorrow, "I warned you many times what would happen if you disobey me. You asked for it."

Then he slams the door, leaving Daryl alone once again. It takes a second for Daryl to register what Negan had meant, but as soon as it clicked, he felt his heart drop. He was going to kill them... all because of him

"No!" Daryl yells, his voice hoarse. He rushes to the door where he desperately bangs at the door. He continues to beg; anything to stop Negan, "No! Please! I-I'll do as you say, just don't kill them. Please! Come back! _Please_!"

He continues to scream on the other side of the door till his voice gives out. When his throat is raw and no longer to make anymore sound, he turns his back to the door and slides down against it. He puts his head in his arms and sobs for what feels like hours. Negan was surely gone now.

If only he had fucking did as the man said then his group would be safe, but _no_ , he had to fuck it up just for the little pride he had left. He would never forgive himself for this... all his friends... his _family_... were dead because of him. He was done! Done with fighting Negan; he lost and now he knew, there was no chance of winning from the very start.

\---

Negan leaned against the other side of the door as he listens to the man weep, a large smirk on his face. Of course he wasn't gonna seriously kill Rick and the rest, but he needed the brunette scared. Fear was his best tool; with fear you can get anyone to do anything if it meant they were safe. It makes anyone stupid.

Negan continued to wait for several minutes, making sure the hunter got plenty of time for everything to sink in. When he couldn't hear the sobs as loudly, he took it as his que to go start phase two of his plan.

He opened the door to see the still naked man curled in a tight ball in the far corner, tears running down his dirty face. He jumps right away when he sees Negan, and immediately bends on his hands and knees, showing his ass for the leader. Negan can't help but smile at the change of attitude. This was going to be good.

\---

At the first sign of Negan's arrival, Daryl hurries to position himself for the Savior's leader. His mind was faraway as he only focused on pleasing Negan. He couldn't have anyone else die. In last attempt he whispers desperately,"Please... Just please."

"Well well well... look at what we got here," Negan jeers as he steps closer to Daryl's bent form. "Now that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Daryl can hardly hear what Negan is saying. His mind is blank, but tears continue to drip off his chin and onto ground below him.

Negan ignores the lack of awareness from the younger male, understanding that he's in shock, but he continues on. He takes a step behind Daryl and reaches a hand out to touch the small of his back. He doesn't move, unphased that Negan was even touching him. The leader carries on, leaving a trial of goosebumps in his wake as he moves up the man's spine. He stops at his neck where he plays with his hair.

He's surprisingly gentle as he smooths his palms down Daryl's tanned skin, taking in every detail. Negan had to admit, the man was definitely a piece of eye candy, and to have him here, allowing to be touched was a wet dream come true. He felt himself twitch as he thought of pounding the man right then and there, but he thought better. He'd at least give the boy a little more time before he rushed into things too quickly. It was the least he couldn't do.

"I didn't kill any of your precious friends, but I swear to god, if you hesitate one more time, I won't be bluffing," Negan warns harshly as he bends over to meet Daryl's ear with his lips causing the man to shudder violently. Daryl holds his breathe as he feels the man's clothed crotch rub against his bare ass, but to his relief, he moves away quickly.

At the mention of his friends being safe, Daryl sags in relief. He really thought that they would have died at his mistake. His thoughts were abruptly interrupted by Negan's next words.

"Eat up.You'll need your energy," Negan states, shoving the bowl of long forgotten food on the floor near where Daryl still kneeled bent over. He licks his lips as he lowers his head to eat. As he eats, he hears Negan walk behind him and lay a hand on his shoulder as he pats him in acknowledgement. "After we clean the fucking grime off you, you can sleep in the room tonight instead of in here. You'll behave right?"

Daryl slowly nods his head.

"Good boy."


	6. Knots Untie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back guys. Been busy with finals, holidays (which I hope everybody's holiday's were good), and now with school back, but I've stayed up till 2am to write this because of all the great comments by you guys. Thanks and enjoy.
> 
> also, warning before hand; sorry if this chapter is a bit boring... i'll make it up next chapter *wink wink*

Daryl's body ached as Sherry scrubbed his skin raw in attempt to wash the grime off of him. Negan had ordered her to make the hunter look "decent" while he "took care of some things"; Daryl didn't even want to think of what that could mean. However, regardless to his instinct to flee at first chance, he didn't put up any fight as he was put in a tub of semi-warm water and doused with soap.

He stayed quiet as the woman washed him. He wouldn't admit it, but it was nice to finally not be caked in dirt for once in his life. However, he refused to let himself get too attached to the luxuries; he was still being held captive in Negan's compound after all. He thought about Alexandria and his group for the umpteenth time he's been in the Savior's clutches. He wondered if they missed him, but he quickly diminishes the thought. He killed Glenn; he'd be lucky if they even noticed his disappearance.

Sherry grips the man's arm and moves it so she can wash his sides. He didn't argue, much to his resentment, but took the crudity as a distraction from his overwhelmed thoughts. Eventually, she puts the scrub brush down and moves to wash his hair. Her movements are rough, especially on his sore scalp where Negan gripped his hair multiple times, as she works the soap through the strands. Without warning, she pours water over his head and repeats the process.

"There are a few things you should know while you're here," Sherry speaks, breaking the silence, "Negan likes things to go his way and to be played according to his rules. If not..." She clears her throat, "well you know the consequences."

Daryl doesn't respond.

Sherry paused to rinse his hair again. She continues, as her fingers go back to his scalp, making sure to get all the filth off, "I think you've learned by now, he doesn't allow back talking. Just do as he says and you'll be fine."

Daryl clenches his jaw to keep from snapping at the woman. She was brain washed by this shit to think he would willingly give into Negan. He tried not to think back to earlier when he practically bent over for the man in desperation. He was weak then. He let his emotions get to him, and he hated himself for it. He refused to let himself get to that point again, yet he had a feeling it would be easier said than done. He swallowed his anger and asked, "Anything else?"

"You can't cheat on him...What ever you do, don't cheat on him," her voice shakes as she tell him, almost in a plead.

Daryl couldn't stop himself, "That what happen ta Dwight? Why his face is like that?"

Another silence hangs in the room. The answer was obvious. Sherry instead asks, "You remember us..."

"'Course I remember ya. Ya took my damn bike and bow," Daryl scowled, but he couldn't find it in him to me mad about it anymore. He remembered it all from being tied up, to helping the one chick get her medicine, to being betrayed by the two surviving as he watched them ride away with all his supplies. He was more pissed at Dwight more than Sherry anyhow; he could see that Sherry sure as hell got her payback by marrying Negan.

Sherry lets out a breathy laugh , "Yeah... we did. I'm sorry about that."

Daryl scoffs at the fake apology before water is dumped on his head for the second time. It becomes quiet again as Sherry moves to grab a towel from the other side of the room. She hands it off to him, silently motioning for him to get dried off. Daryl stands, and does as told, counting each bruise in the process. He was sore from top to bottom but he didn't show it. He wasn't no pansy over a few bumps and scratches.

Once dried, Sherry leads him to a chair in the corner, a brush in her hand. Daryl eyes it wearily, already expecting whats next. Sherry catches his glance and chuckles, "Come on, I'll make it quick and painless."

And with a sigh, he sits on the chair and lets her try to tame the wild curls of his.

"You know," Sherry begins, "Dwight isn't that bad of a guy. He tries at least. More than what a lot of people can say nowadays."

Daryl lets out a sound of his disapproval, but says nothing.

"He just wanted us to get away from here. Somewhere where we could live and be happy together. We thought that we cou-" Sherry is cut off by a harsh knock followed by the door opening.

"How's everything going in here? You're sure as hell taking your sweet time," Negan remarks as he makes his way inside the room. He swung his bat around as he spoke, and Daryl noticed the semi-dried blood that coated the wood. He swallowed as he tried to not think of Glenn and Abraham.

"Everything is fine," Sherry murmured, focusing more on her task. Daryl glanced down at the floor, avoiding the man's unsettling looks as he came closer to the two.

"If that's so, why don't you hurry along and join the rest of the girls while I take care of him," Negan offered, indicating Daryl who sat rigid in his seat.

"I have it taken care of, Negan," Sherry urged, silently bargaining the other man. Negan's face turned dark and threatening at the dismissal.

"That was not me asking, Buttercup," Negan seethed between his teeth. Daryl could feel Sherry freeze behind him before moving to stand.

"I'm sorry," Sherry whispered as she held her head down. She then handed Negan the brush and made a dash to the door. She was gone in seconds, leaving Daryl alone with the Savior leader.

"Bitch just thinks she can do as she pleases," Negan muses as he sets Lucille down while moving to stand behind Daryl, and continues where Sherry left off. He was a lot more aggressive in handling the brush than Sherry, causing Daryl's head to be yanked back and chunks of hair being yanked out. He kept his mouth shut however, memories from the larger man's out bursts coming back to him.

"Were you a good boy for Sher?" Negan murmured as he struggled with a particular knot. Daryl remained silent, choosing to not say what profanities were on his mind, only to cause a sudden pain to bloom at the back of his head where Negan suddenly struck him. "Please do not make me repeat this morning's incident."

The hunter shuddered at the memory and replied with a simple, hardly audible, "Yes..."

"Good. Now stand up," Negan ordered, throwing the brush to the side.

Daryl was reluctant, but however, stood to his feet, covering himself with only the towel Sherry gave him. He couldn't ignore the hungry look Negan gave him before the leader reached into his pocket, pulling out a pink cloth. Daryl bit his lip in confusion as the leader smirked devilishly. The mere look itself gave Daryl chills. He watched as Negan unfolded the material only to unravel a pair of pink laced pair of panties. Daryl's gut sank as he got what Negan was implying. He shook his head in disbelief.

"Now Darling, be an angel and put these on for me?" Negan purred, a rough, seductive sound that made the archer's blood curdle. He stood paralyzed in place as Negan grew impatient and shoved the woman's underwear into Daryl's hand before growling, "Now."

Daryl gripped the fabric limply as he looked at them for a few seconds with an overwhelming feeling of embarrassment. He looked at Negan with imploring eyes, hoping the man would be even the tiniest bit merciful, but Negan's expression didn't falter. Before he knew it, Negan's palm made contact with his cheek, leaving behind a sharp, stinging pain. That was all it took for Daryl's shoulders to sag in defeat. He dropped the towel at his feet and bent to pull a foot through the first leg hole. He could feel sobs begin to rack up his chest, but he refused to let them out. He managed to keep them in as he pulled his other leg through and pulled the pink lace completely around him. The smaller of the two's neck and cheeks burned in a blush as he looked up to look at Negan.

"Now, that's my boy. You just needed a little push was all," the man taunted, causing Daryl's head to go back down in shame. The archer had never been so disgusted with himself before. He just didn't understand what made him so vulnerable to this guy, and god, did he hate it with his entire being.

Negan licked his lips again as he forced Daryl to his chest, sinking his face into the joint of his neck. He breathed into the skin, taking in the man's scent before whispering, "You look so fucking hot, you have no clue."

The Savior kept them like that for what seemed like hours, before eventually Daryl couldn't stand the urge to push the man away. He nervously shrugged his shoulder away from Negan, and slipped away from the man's embrace. He prayed that Negan wouldn't lash out at him for the action, and to his surprise, he only smirked. He nodded before taking Daryl's arm by the bicep and dragged him to the door. This time, Daryl didn't protest.

The door was suddenly opened, revealing the bedroom that Negan's wives shared. They all lay sprawled out across the furniture, each in lingeries, but almost immediately, all eyes were on Daryl. The new attention makes his skin crawl in embarrassment, and in instinct, Daryl moves to hide himself out of decency. Negan is on him in seconds as he bats the younger man's hands to his sides.

"Ah ah ah," Negan tuts close to the hunter's ear, "Don't hide that gorgeous body, It's mine now, and if I want to show it off, I'm gonna fucking show it off."

Daryl felt sick at the words. It reminded him who he really was in this man's eyes; only a body.

His eyes search for Sherry in the room, and in the far corner he spots her. She's in a thin lingerie as well, much like the rest of them. She looked pained as she watched Negan hold onto Daryl by the arm. He tries to give her a look when he suddenly feels himself be dragged forward as he is pulled onto Negan's lap on a nearby sofa. He lands awkwardly, but the leader holds him still anyway in that position. He feels bile rise high in his throat as he could feel Negan's dick at his ass.

"Don't mind us, continue with your conversations," Negan tells the women around then. He grins as he once again places his lips to Daryl's shoulder, leaving small peppered kisses. Daryl wanted to push him off so badly, but Negan's threat stuck in the back of his mind. He couldn't risk his group over a few touches.

Negan's hands traveled up Daryl's arms and thighs, and his kisses became more rough, to the point where he was biting the skin on the hunter's neck. Daryl closed his eyes as he let Negan do as he pleased. His body stiffens as he feels something poke at his back, and for once, he didn't think it was a gun.

The women seemed to not notice the violations, just continuing to talk like Negan had inquired. Even Sherry had adverted her eyes away as she spoke to Cami. Daryl wanted to scream at the women to do something, anything, to stop this. Couldn't they see he was being violated? It finally dawned on him that they could care less what Negan did to him; as long as it wasn't them.

"Easy there, Tiger. I can feel that hot-temper practically rolling off you," Negan whispers, and surprisingly Daryl does relax. He almost feels tired as he eases into Negan; these past hours had taken a hard toll on him. Negan kisses up the hunters neck to his ear as he breathes, "Let's go somewhere more private."

Daryl doesn't get to protest before Negan pulls him to his feet and leads him to another door. Negan says a farewell to the women before pushing the younger man forward. The leader's hand is warm as he presses his palm to Daryl's lower back, leading him down a hall to yet another door. The hunter's heart sinks slightly at the thought of going back to the cell, yet instead, Negan opens the door to a large room, nearly twice as big as his wives' room.

"This Darling, is my room. Not many of my wives get to have the pleasure of being in here, so don't ruin it for yourself," Negan explains. He silently motions to the bed in which Daryl moves to sit at. He watches with careful eyes as Negan nears him to the point that his crotch is eye level with him. Daryl holds himself back from flinching, instead raising his eyes up to mean Negan's. He swallows hard at the lust filled eyes, and he knew what was coming.

"You see how far you come when you listen? Much better than the cell, am I correct?" Negan asks as he gently holds Daryl's chin so he was forced to make eye contact. He waited, expecting an answer.

"Yeah," Daryl replies after a moment of hesitation.

"Yeah..." Negan echoes, nodding his head in contentment. He brushes his thumb to stroke the younger man's cheek, and he can't help but smile at the vulnerability. Yeah, he knew he made a good call by keeping this man.


	7. Consumed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- Mature content. Dubious Con

A shivered passed through Daryl as Negan's thumb gently caressed his face, a smile to accommodate the small gester. The hunter's gaze travels to the man's lips and for a moment he wonders if they'll be back on him soon. He takes a moment to realize what he is thinking and with a scowl, he looks away with disgrace for himself. Negan's grin only seems to widen.

Pulling back, Negan removes his hands from Daryl and places them on his sides, his thumbs resting inside his pants as if to take them off. He doesn't, however, instead pauses as if he was changing his mind. He moves his hands back to his sides before commanding, "Take them off."

Daryl ducks his head slightly as he reaches for the Savior's belt. His finger make quick work at loosening the leather strap. It's only when he reaches for the button and zipper that he hesitates. He didn't want this, but his devotion to his group- his _family_ \- weighed more heavily on his heart than his pride, so with a large breath, he pops open the button and unzips the zipper revealing black briefs underneath.

"The boots too, Sweetheart," Negan chimes from above him. The hunter lets out the breath he was holding as he slides off the bed to his knees in order to unlace the black leather boots the man wore. He tried to ignore the blood stains as he tugged the first shoe off. He sets it aside and works on the next. When the second boot is slipped off, Daryl moves up to finish stripping the man's pants off. He can't help but feel nervous as he pulls the jeans, along with the briefs, down to Negan's ankles. He flinches as Negan's cock stands hard as it's released from the confinements of his underwear. The archer moves back to sit on his heels as he looks up to Negan for the next instruction.

"What a good boy,"Negan praises, moving one hand to ruffle Daryl's hair, while the other goes to stroke his member. He then continues, "You have such a beautiful mouth. Use it."

Daryl's mouth goes dry as he leans forward, stopping shortly within centimeters of the leader's leaking head. He isn't given time before Negan bucks forward, leaving the younger man no choice but to take him. It wasn't like it was the first time a dick was shoved in his mouth, but Daryl felt so wrong and dirty as he let Negan fuck into his mouth. He made sure to watch his teeth as the man's pace started to become faster, and he chose to ignore the musky taste of the precum that now coated his tongue.

"Fuck, Darling," Negan groaned, moving his hands to curl in Daryl's hair as he forced the hunter deeper on him. He gagged slightly as Negan's tip hit the back of his throat, and he could feel tears prickle his eyes, though he forced them down. He could feel Negan getting closer to his climax and in efforts to make it end sooner, he began hollowing his cheeks as he sucked hard on the large member. It was all it took for Negan to grab Daryl's head and push his dick as far as he could down the hunter's throat. He didn't come right away, much to Daryl's resentment, and just held Daryl in place.

The hunter became to panic as his airway was cut off, and he struggled to breathe. He reminded himself to breathe through his nose, though it was to no avail. He struggled, but Negan held strong onto him, keeping him in place. Tears that he was holding back poured down his cheeks as his chest constricted as his lungs lacked air. His vision turned black around the edges and he began to feel light headed; in last efforts, he weakly, yet desperately, hit at Negan's thighs. Negan didn't even budge. He wondered if this was how he was going to die; choked to death while sucking Negan's dick.   
  
Lost in his own frenzy, Daryl didn't notice the signs of Negan climax until his mouth was suddenly filled, most of the cum spilling from the corner of his lips. When Negan's hands released him, he fell back onto the floor, coughing and sputtering for a breathe. After several moments of attempting to control his breathing, Daryl looked weakly up at Negan. He could feel the tear tracks begin to dry, along with Negan's cum that he had spit up around his mouth down to his chest. He moved to wipe it away, only for Negan to grab his wrist.

"Keep it that way. You look absolutely wrecked, and I fucking love it. It'll be a nice reminder of who you belong to anyhow," Negan commented as he swiped his thumb over Daryl's cheek, collecting some of his cum before shoving it back into the hunter's mouth. Daryl tried not to grimace as he swallows what was given to him.

Negan stands back up, pulling his pants up in the process, just in time for someone to knock on the door.

"Come in." Negan hollers. The door opens, revealing Dwight. In his hands was Lucille.

"Sorry to interrupt Sir, but you left Lucille in the conjoined bathroom of the women's lounge room," Dwight speaks, bowing his head as he raises the bat as if an offering. Negan chuckles before grabbing the bat from the man's hand. Dwight raises his head again, only to catch sight of the hunter on the floor.

Daryl catches Dwight's gaze and he looks away in embarrassment.

"Well damn. Never gonna do that again. Poor Lucille must have been lonely," Negan frowns, hitting the bat softly against the palm of his hand. Dwight forces a smile. Negan continues, "Dwight."

"Yes sir?"

"Take him back to the lounge room with the rest of the women. I have something I need to do," Negan demands, indicating Daryl. He pats the hunters head before leaving without an answer.

Dwight stands for a moment, just staring at Daryl. He noted the cum and tear stains all over his face and chest, not to mention the wardrobe the man was in, and he had a hard time compressing a shiver on the man's behalf.

"You heard him, get up," Dwight barked. He felt bad for the man, but only slightly; not enough for him to hate him any less. Daryl didn't move right away, causing Dwight to force him up by the arm. The hunter's look was glazed as if he wasn't all there, but Dwight ignored it. The archer was more compliant this way at least. With no struggle, Dwight is able to get him out of the room and into the hall. Only then does he try to talk to the man.

"You look like shit," Dwight notes, but he sighs as the hunter gives to response. He gives up on talking.

When they get to the women's lounge room, he practically shoves Daryl inside. He'd let the women take care of him. He's about to walk out the door when he hears Sherry say something.

"What the fuck happened to him?" she asked, as she leads Daryl carefully to a seat. He continued to stare into open space.

"I don't fucking know. Ask Negan," Dwight snides in response. He knew he should be less harsh on her, but he couldn't find it in him. He left without another word.

\--

Daryl felt like he was floating: He could feel himself moving and he could hear the faint sound of someone talking to him, but he couldn't focus on it. He could only think about one thing, and that was Negan. The way the man controlled him set a fire down Daryl's body, but the submission he had toward the other man scared him, yet was somehow relieving. He hadn't put up a fight as much as he had promised himself he would. When he had had let Negan do as he pleased, Daryl had to admit he was put at ease- even when he thought he was going to die, he felt strangely warm at dying at Negan's control. He hated everything about the situation and his feelings toward it... but he had to stop putting it off. Negan had been right; he took the guilt away.

After a long period of complete nothingness, Daryl slowly came back to himself. Sherry was holding a glass of water to his lips. He took the cup and took a long, eager sip from it. His throat was starting to feel the after effect of Negan's roughness, and the water soothed it.

"Wait here," she murmured before leaving him. He looked around to notice all of Negan's wives were staring at him from the other side of the room, though as soon as he caught them, they all looked away while others whispered to each other. He chose to ignore it.

When Sherry came back Daryl asked, "Why are you all wearing those things?"

Sherry looked confused before she looked down at the lingerie. She cleared her throat before reaching for the items she brought. Finally she replies with, "Same reason why he has you wear woman's underwear. It's supposed to be degrading, though most of us became used to it quickly. Also because it's easy to take of if he'd ever..."

Daryl nods as she trails off. _If he'd ever want to fuck them._

"Hold this to you're neck, you're probably gonna have a few bruises on your neck," Sherry instructs, putting an iced bag on the hunters neck where Negan had bit him. She picks up a wet towel before saying, "Now let's clean your face."

"No-!" Daryl practically shouted, drawing all the women's attention to him. He blushes as he lowers his head in embarrassment.

"Why not?" Sherry looked confused.

Negan had told him to keep it there, and strangely Daryl felt the need to obey the leader. His gut turned at the thought of Negan punishing if he did wash it off.

Sherry seemed to get the hint as she nodded and put the towel down. She left again to put everything back.

Daryl laid back on the sofa bed and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt tired, and as he waited for Sherry or Negan to come back, he dozed off into a well needed nap.


	8. Start to Finish

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeey I'm back, after a very very very long time.

"Hey, wake up!"

The harsh command stirs Daryl, but the slap soon following is what wakes him completely. He cracks his eyes up, only to meet hard brown ones that were strangely memorizing- more than the hunter wanted to admit at least. He blinks away the sleep and instinctively shuffles away from Negan's larger body. He grunts causing the Savior leader to chuckle lowly.

"Up and Atta 'em, Darlin'. You slept for a long fuckin' time; thought ya died in your sleep or something," Negan says as he grips the younger male's bare shoulder to pull him into a sitting position. Daryl didn't seem fazed at the action, instead, he just let the man do as he pleased. He learned that it wasn't worth the hassle to fight him.

The archer rubs the sleep from his eyes as he looks up to the man clad in cargo pants and white tee. His hair, like usual, was perfectly slicked back and his beard was nicely shaven. For a moment, Daryl remembered what he and the man had done yesterday and could feel his stomach roll at just the thought. He ignored it as the larger man started explaining the day to him. "I want you to eat, take a bath, and go straight to my room. I have something for you that I think you'll very much like, so hurry it up."

At that, the man got up and placed a rough kiss onto the hunter's lips before leaving. Daryl growled to himself as he wiped his bare arm over his mouth, trying to rid of the evidence. He noticed he was still in just the horrid pink underwear, so he grabbed the closest blanket and wrapped it around his waist to save at least a little of his modesty. He also noticed that all the girls were gone and he was alone. He sighed in relief as he made his way to the table to find a covered tin. The sound of his stomach growling filled the silence as he revealed a plate of fruit, a biscuit, eggs, and ham. He licked his lips as he glanced at the door, wondering if it was really his or if Negan would come in to take it away. He didn't care and quickly scooped a few eggs with his fingers into his mouth. He ate quickly as if it was his last meal and was done within minutes. He continued to nibble on the last piece of meat as he ventured to the connecting bathroom.

The brunette hesitated at the door as he looked at the tub, he briefly thought of Dwight and Sherry before taking a deep breath and closing the door behind him. He moved to the tub before awkwardly turning the water onto hot. He watched patiently as the tub filled a little over halfway before turning it off. Noticing the bottles of soap next to him, he randomly picked one before squirting some into the water. He swished the liquid around till bubbles covered the surface just as Sherry had done yesterday. He almost laughed at himself; before this, he had always cleaned up in a stream or lake and rarely considered using soap, but here he was.

The man stripped out of the underwear and threw the cloth with displeasure to the side before slowly easing himself into the water. The relaxing feeling was more enjoyable than the redneck would like to admit, however, he closed his eyes for a moment as he let his aching muscles loosen. He stays there till the water turns cold and the bubbles have dissolved into the water. The archer imagined Negan growing impatient as he took his time drying off.

Next, he went on a search for clothes. On the floor was the panties but he wasn't about to go through the embarrassment of putting them on again. Instead, he found a pair of boxers and a wrinkled large tee that he could only assume was Negan's. He grimaced at the thought of wearing anything of the man's but he knew it was far better than the women's underwear. Now, he was left with nothing other than to go to Negan's room.

The way down the hall in only a t-shirt and boxers was just as embarrassing as being in the underwear. Every person who passed laughed or snickered causing Daryl to growl or bite back a remark. He was almost thankful as he arrived at Negan's door. He didn't bother knocking before walking in and quickly closing the door. He let his chin sag to his chest as Negan ignored him; he made no move to get closer.

"Just gonna stand there like a retard or come join me?" Negan bites angrily without even looking up. He had a few papers in hand as he shuffled through them. When the hunter refuses to move, he sets the papers down and pinched the bridge of his nose with a sigh. "You've already tested my patience by moving like a damn snail this morning, so I doubt you want to be fucking disobeying me right now."

Negan steps up to move to the bed. He glances up and down at Daryl's clothes with a questioning look, but he doesn't say anything. Instead, he taps the area next to where he sat with a silent order. With much hesitancy, Daryl shuffles to stand over the man but doesn't sit. He only stares defiantly into the brown orbs of Negan's. Obviously not too impressed with the defiance, Negan grips harshly to the archer's wrist and pulls his smaller body onto a strong lap. He stiffly says, "Stop" causing the hunter to freeze and give in.

"Don't make me change my fucking mind about being nice and giving you some fucking special attention," Negan threatens, his voice low and raw. Daryl swallows thickly but doesn't reply. When Negan was certain the man wouldn't move, he places his chin into the crook of the younger man's neck and inhales deeply. He hums into the skin, "You are so hot, my boy. You did so well yesterday taking my dick deep in your throat till you choked; made me feel so good, Darlin'. Now, I think you deserve a little reward. Lay on the bed, on your back."

Daryl does, more quickly than what he intended. Only to get off the sicko's lap as soon as possible, he tells himself. With uneasy eyes, he watches silently as Negan stood and took off his shirt giving Daryl a weird feeling deep in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, but passed it off as fear, knowing exactly what was coming. Negan then crawled onto the bed, his muscles rippled as they held his weight as he loomed over Daryl. The hunter flinched as Negan's chest bumped his. He adverted his eyes to anything but Negan as he laid trapped between him and the bed.

"No need to be scared Darlin'. All you have to do is lay here and enjoy," Negan smirked as his fingers tucked the hunter's shirt up over his nipples. His movements were slow, an unexpected detail, Daryl noted.

The younger of the men shivered and let out a quiet gasp as the Savior pinched his left nipple in a vice grip before rubbing and kissing it. He repeated with the right one. Daryl threw his head back with a groan as his now perked nipples were abandoned, covered in cooling spit and leaving them tingling from the abuse. Negan kissed his gasping lips and whispered, "Relax, Darlin'. It will feel so much better in a second."

Daryl wouldn't admit it, but he was feeling good already. His sensitive nipples ached sending shocks of pleasure to his member. However, he willed himself not to get hard, only to fail. The boxers did little to cover his growing bulge as Negan ravished his neck. An unexpected moan loudly escaped the archer's mouth as Negan bit rather harshly on a spot on his neck causing his hips to jerk suddenly into Negan, giving away how erect he truly was. Negan pulled away to look down at the man under him. He was already a wreck with a sheet of sweat layering his skin, his eyes squeezed shut, and his dick ready to blow like a fucking time bomb.

"Well hell... I haven't even fucking touched your dick and you're ready to blow already," Negan teased, "Now that isn't gonna work for me, so I'll tell you what I'm gonna do. I'm gonna continue making you feel good, and you're not gonna cum till I say so or else there will be major consequences. I know, it'll be hard. Fuck, will it be excruciating, but you'll love every minute of it. Now, may I continue?"

Daryl doesn't answer as he gasps for air, barely registering anything the man said. He whimpers as he feel the boxers get lowered revealing his hard cock. He didn't think he could last as long as Negan wanted him to. Heck, he was sure he'd explode at the first touch of skin on skin. After a moment of nothing, Daryl opens his eyes just in time for Negan to painfully pinch the head of his dick to prevent ejaculation. He groans in discomfort and fists the bed sheets into his hands. The pain is just enough to ease him off from it but doesn't soften him up completely.

Once Negan was satisfied, he eased his hand into a slow stroke over the aching hunter who sighed in relief. His head was clouded in lust and all he could think about was the pain and pleasure he was in at the moment. It hurt so good, and it's been so long since someone has touched him like this. His body practically craved the delicious touches.

"See, feels good don't it?" The Savior asks soothingly, kissing his captive on the lips. He smirks at how vulnerable the man was under his control.

Daryl could feel himself near climax again only to be denied again by a strong hand on his tip. He whimpers in need and frustration and reaches down to cure the ache only to get smacked away.

"Hey! You know better than that, or do I need to tie your fucking hands back again?" Negan stops his movements on the archer to scorn him. Daryl shakes his head before quickly laying his arms back down at his sides. He hated it, but he just wanted the man to continue touching him. To his relief, Negan continues thumbing at the shiny head. The moans coming out of Daryl's mouth were uncontrollable now, but he refused to beg for mercy.

For the third time, the brunette was damn near to cum. His body shook like a leaf and tears were starting to form from the pain of over sensitive skin. But, much to his resentment, Negan held strong and refused to let him let go. Instead, his fist slowly yet firmly pumped the hunter into complete submission. In a low, and almost too quiet to hear, Daryl groaned desperately, "please."  
  
The grin on Negan's face was bigger than Daryl has ever seen, and he couldn't help but worry.

"Well since you asked so politely... Cum for me," Negan says, jerking his hand suddenly at an extreme pace till Daryl couldn't hold back.

And in that second Daryl let go of everything and came all over himself. He let his eyes drift shut as he laid without moving a muscle, trying to regain his breathing. It wasn't until he heard the familiar sound of the sound of skin on skin till he opened his eyes, only to see Negan standing over his body as he masturbated to Daryl's limp, exhausted, and cum covered body. Too tired to question it, Daryl let his eyes close again.

"Fucking Hell," Negan groans before Daryl feels his chest get splattered with the man's semen. He then feels a hand brush through his hair and a murmur of "You did good, boy."

Daryl went in and out of focus for a few moments till he faintly heard a door open and close. Several minutes later it opened again.

"Take him back to the girls' room," Negan orders absently to someone. The hunter didn't have to open his eyes to know it was Dwight as the man forcefully manhandled him to his feet.

Daryl opened his eyes as he was taken by the collar of his shirt- now smothered with his and Negan's cum- and dragged down the hall. Dwight didn't seem happy so he chose not to say anything, but he didn't have to. Halfway there, Dwight suddenly pushed the hunter into the wall causing his head to hit hard. The brunette scowls as he waits for Dwight to explain himself.

The scarred man checks the halls before gritting his teeth, "It's disgusting what he does to you, and I'm not just gonna sit here and watch it. You need to make a run for it. I'll stall him, but that's all I can do."

Daryl was taken back and stood dumbfounded for a moment before he could remember to speak. All he asks though is, "why?"

"Why?" Dwight parrots.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because man, it's wrong for him to use a guy like that. It's degrading just to watch. I mean, come on, look at you," Dwight motions down to the cum covered shirt and all the bruises revealed at the collar with disgust.

"Okay, fine," Daryl finally agrees. He raises his head higher at the idea of going back home.

"Remember, screw this up, it's on both our asses. Got it?" Dwight pokes the man's chest as if to make the statement even clearer. Daryl just nods before they both hear footsteps coming. The blonde grips Daryl's shirt and flings him in front of him as they continue walking down the hall. At the door, Dwight mumbles lowly, "I'll be back tonight and then you get as far as you can."

Then with that, the hunter is shoved into the room and left to think.


	9. Beside The Dying Fire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short because it's literally 3am from where I am and I'm tired af

It's later on in the night when Daryl found himself quietly sitting on Negan's lap as they listened to the women gossip about the events happening around the compound. He couldn't care less about what was happening outside the room he stayed in the majority of the time, so instead, he thought about Dwight's suggestion of escaping. The scarred man hasn't shown up since and the only thing Daryl could do was assume the man had lied about coming.

Several moments go by of Negan gently combing through Daryl's hair with his fingers before there is knock at the door startling everyone save for the Savior leader. He grunts in annoyance as he moves Daryl off of him and walks calmly to the door. He's blocking Daryl's view as he opens it with more force than needed.

"Um, Sir? There's a situation down in the foyer that you should see," Dwight's voice says quietly but yet formally. Negan groans before turning his back to the man and walking back into the room to slip on his boots and grab Lucille. Dwight caught Daryl's eye in a look that said "it's time" and "don't fuck it up"; the hunter gave an unnoticeable nod in return.

"Get some sleep, ladies. I have a feeling it'll take a fucking while," Negan says, glancing angrily at Dwight as if it was the other man's fault. He then looks to Daryl and smirks, "You better be asleep when I get back, boy"

With a tiny nod of embarrassment for being drawn to attention, Daryl adverts his eyes until both Negan and Dwight leave. The women immediately move to different spots around the room to nestle down for the night. The archer found a decent place in the corner of the room and waited. He had finally made a decision to leave. He couldn't stay here anymore; he had to get back to Rick. Protect them from anything Negan would throw at them. He couldn't do that here, just lounging around waiting for Negan to get in the mood.

Daryl held his breath as he listened to each woman falls into sleep. He waited five extra minutes just to be sure before rising onto his feet and tip-toeing to the door. As quietly as he could he opened and slipped through the door. He didn't know how much time he'd have before Negan came back to notice that he was gone, so he made quick down the hall. He didn't know where he was going and mentally cursed himself for being so stupid not to have paid more attention when he was brought here.

The sound of footsteps coming closer made Daryl freeze, and without thinking, he dove into the closest room. Turning around, he was met with two green eyes of a man. The man moved quickly as he threw himself at the hunter, knife in hand. Due to years of surviving on his own, it was easy for Daryl to avoid the burly man and make an attack of his own. He knocked the knife out of the stranger's grip before hitting him into unconsciousness. Suddenly conscious of his lack of clothing, the brunette started unclothing the man out of his trousers, shirt, boots, and cap and substituting it onto himself.

Once he was camouflaged into looking like a Savior, he scoured the room for a weapon, finding only the knife and a half-loaded pistol. He calls it good, before opening the door and slipping quietly out. He jumps back as he notices the unwelcome company waiting for him. Sherry was there, leaning against the wall with arms crossed as if she was waiting for the archer the whole time. He grunts at her as if to tell her to go away, but its little to no use.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sherry asks, her voice snide as if she was disgusted.

"Leavin'" the hunter grunts, not too kindly, as he shoves past her.

"And where do you think you're gonna go? Back to your group? Negan finds you missing and that's the first place he's gonna look for you. Not to mention, if you leave, he won't think twice about killing them all just out of spite. Think this through Daryl!" Her voice slightly rises as she tries to make the man see reason. Daryl pauses mid-step as he thinks.

"I'll protect them," he says dumbly, even though he knew that that would be impossible. Sherry knows it too and laughs.

"Are you even hearing yourself? Protect them? Daryl, you're only one man. Negan... Negan has a whole army. You can't beat him," she says in a hoarse whisper. When Daryl doesn't speak, she reaches out to touch his shoulder, "Please, don't make this worse than it has to be. Come back with me."

"No," The hunter snaps, jerking his shoulder away from the woman's touch. He turns to face her. "I can't go back. I-"

_like it._

Daryl adverts his eyes as the truth hits him hard. He was starting to like the touches Negan gave him when he was good. He liked the praise and the attention. He liked feeling loved for once. He liked thinking of someone who wasn't Glenn. That's why he had to leave before it was too late. Because it was so wrong. The man hurt him, hurt his family, and yet, he craved everything the man did to him. He hadn't known it yet, but he was already Negan's and there was no escaping it.

"It's okay to be scared," Sherry murmured, "It's okay to be scared, but escaping Negan won't help you. Come back with me and let him protect you so you don't have to be scared. He'll take care of you."

The brunette doesn't pull away as Sherry reaches out to grab his hand, and lead him back toward the room. Next thing Daryl knows, he's back in the room. He didn't know if he was making the right choice or not by staying. His body was exhausted and all he wanted to do was be in Negan's bed and in the Savior's arms.

"You need to get those clothes off," Sherry whispers as if not to wake the other women. Daryl numbly sheds the clothes off without much thought till he's back in Negan's boxers. Sherry gathers the stranger's clothes in her arms as she makes toward the door, "I'll get rid of these, and you go lay down. Remember Negan wants you asleep when he gets back, and that will be any second... I know it may not seem like it right now, but you made the right choice."

Daryl was asleep before Sherry closed the door.

\---

"Fucking idiots," Negan grumbled as he flicks blood off of Lucille onto the ground near Dwight's feet. Dwight ignores it as they walk back to the women's room. He swallowed thickly as he prayed for Daryl to be long gone by now.

"Hey, uh, Sir?" Dwight blurts suddenly as Negan reaches for the door handle. He freezes to raise an eyebrow at the blonde. Suddenly nervous, Dwight thinks of something to distract the leader to save Daryl a little extra time. However, he winces as he stupidly says, "Daryl as much of a pain in the ass as you thought?"

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid_. Dwight curses at himself.

"Who?" Negan asks, genuinely confused.

"The prisoner?"

"Oh! That's his name!" Negan laughed, "Nice to know."

Dwight nods, no longer sure what to say after that.

"Damn... that body of his... almost makes me cum my pants at just the thought. Now I'm telling you, those are the best cock sucking lips around. So much better than your wife's, "Negan gives a small smirk to Dwight before closing his eyes to continue, "Speaking of that hot piece of ass, I could really use a good fuck right now."

Dwight doesn't get to stop the man before he's opening the door and sauntering in. Dwight expects the shouting once Negan finds out Daryl's gone, but it never happens. He follows his leader in to see Daryl laying on the floor in only underwear. His lips press into a tight line as realization sets in.

Sherry walks in at that moment, drawing both men's attention.

"Ah Sherry, Darlin'. Looks like everyone's asleep so why don't we head to my room, " Negan announces, purposely looking to Dwight as he spoke out of mock. He doesn't wait for Sherry to answer before ushering her out of the door, "Goodnight D."

Angry from both Negan's taunting and Daryl's betrayal, he grabs the hunter by the hair, causing him to wake up with a painful grunt. The scar-faced man pushes Daryl to the closest wall before spitting in his face, "Why didn't you leave? You'd be long gone by now."

Dwight smashes the back of the archer's head against the wall to stress each word.

"I _did_!" Daryl growls, struggling to push the man away.

"Then why aren't you gone?!"

"I got caught!" Daryl snaps. It wasn't completely a lie. Sherry did find him, but he was sure he could overpower he if he needed to.

"I tried to help you, so you getting fucked in the ass every night isn't my fault, ya hear. Isn't my fault," Dwight grits as he holds a hand tightly around the brunette's neck.

The sound of someone clearing their throat startles Dwight enough to let go of the archer. He backs away as he realizes who it is.

"You're done here, Dwight," Negan warns deep in his throat, "Now get the fuck out of my sight."

The blonde is quick to scramble out of the room leaving Negan alone with Daryl.

"You okay, Darlin'," Negan asks gently, pulling Daryl into his chest. The hunter nods in response, feeling a funny sensation deep on his stomach as he pushes his face harder into the man. Negan nuzzles his nose into the smaller man's long locks, "It's your lucky day. Sherry isn't feeling well, so you and I get to have a little fun. How does that sound?"

Daryl just nods, his stomach erupting in a million butterflies at the mention. Negan smirks before leading Daryl towards his room.


	10. Cherokee Rose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup... I updated for the first time in forever. Literally the worse at keeping up with it. I'm so sorry.

"Take off the underwear and lay on the bed," Negan gently orders the hunter as he opens the door to his bedroom. He adds a firm pat on the butt when Daryl doesn't immediately move causing the man to jump at the contact.

Even after everything the leader has done to him, the archer was still embarrassed as he crawled onto the bed and slowly and uneasily slipped the boxers down his hips. Once he threw the clothing to the side, he positioned his hands in an effort to cover himself. He watched as Negan faced away from him as he put Lucille down. He then shed his shirt revealing a muscular back. Daryl swallowed thickly as he looked away. He had an anxious feeling at the bottom of his stomach but he pushed it down.

The larger brunette turned to face to the archer, unbuttoning his pants in the process. He raised an eyebrow before scolding, "Move your hands, boy. I wanna see what's mine."

Daryl was too tired to protest as he slowly brought his hands down to rest at his sides. The action earned him a small smile from Negan causing him to light up in a strange pride. The bed dipped as Negan sat on it. He laid a lazy hand onto the hunter's thigh causing his muscles to jump involuntarily. He swallowed thickly again.

The Savior didn't say anything as he leaned down to lay open-mouthed kisses to the other man's chest, catching his nipple with rough teeth. A surprised grunt escaped Daryl at the painful yet pleasureful shock. He sat motionless nonetheless, letting Negan do as he pleased.

"You've been so good lately," Negan whispered against pale skin, his beard scratching in the process. Daryl nodded mindlessly, his attention on the leader's lips as they brushed his skin. Negan continued, "Has my little slut finally learned his place?"

Daryl wanted to bite back a response and deny it, but deep inside he knew it was the truth. It had only been a week and he was already broke and forming into something he should be ashamed of. But, in moments like this, all worries go away and he can focus on the thin line of pleasure and pain Negan delivered him. He couldn't remember a time when he wasn't constantly worrying about his life or his next meal, but here at the Savior compound, he was taken care of. Negan took care of him just like he had promised.

Lost in those thoughts, Daryl hadn't noticed that he had been flipped over so he was bent over with his knees under him and his ass out. He tried wiggling to his side, but a strong hand on his hip prevented him from doing so. The hunter expected a scolding for moving but it never came. Negan was busy rummaging through the side drawer for something; he came back to Daryl's side after a minute or two. The brunette couldn't help but glance over his shoulder to see what the other man had grabbed. In Negan's hand was a little black bottle but Daryl couldn't make out what was in it. He turned his face into a nearby pillow as he waited for the Savior to touch him.

"What a gorgeous ass," Negan commented, laying one large hand on the lower part of his back while the other was spreading him open. He shivered at the feeling of being so vulnerable. It temporarily went away though, as Negan displayed kisses on his hip all the way to crack. The touches were so gentle and careful that Daryl was beginning to wonder if this was the same guy who had killed his friends and beat him into unconsciousness, but the thought faded as he let out a sharp gasp as Negan's tongue prodded his hole.

"Wha-" Daryl started to protest, but Negan stopped him.

"Hush. Just relax. I'm doing ya a favor here, so don't ruin it," Negan mumbled as he barely let off on his assault to Daryl's rim. The new and weird feeling of it made it impossible for the hunter to relax but he did manage to stop trying to pull away.

It felt like forever till Negan pulled away, a burn of where his beard brushed too roughly against sensitive skin remaining. There was a brief moment where nothing happened till suddenly Daryl heard the sound of a cap popping drawing his attention to behind him, but unfortunately, he wasn't able to see anything before his head is being pushed into the pillows and blocking his view of anything.

"Did I tell you to move?" Negan snarled, his one hand still wrapped painfully in the hunter's hair. Daryl shook his head the best he could, his mouth unable to form any words. The keen sting on his ass was expected as Negan spanks him. He then leans in close to whisper in his ear, "Stay still, Darling."

The smaller brunette was momentarily confused at the comment before Negan's cold fingers were rubbing against his hole. He shudders wordlessly as the first digit enters him and his eyes shut briefly close. From behind him, Negan is humming contently as he focuses on his task, ignoring the small sounds coming from his prisoner. The Savior leader seemed determined as he made room for a second finger.

With Negan being two knuckles deep inside him, Daryl was finding it harder and harder to keep from squirming. It wasn't until the fingers started pushing deeper inside him, twisting and scissoring in a brutal pace that Daryl lost control of himself. His body instinctively rocked against the man's hand, soft, muffled whimpers leaving his mouth, and his dick sparking in interest.

"Fuck yeah," Negan groaned, absorbing the neediness of the archer in front of him. The tight heat of Daryl's ass was much more intense than he ever imagined around his fingers causing the hunger inside him to grow. If he didn't have any piece of decency, he would have fucked the boy into the ground at that exact moment. Unfortunately, the leader had plans to wait for the right moment to take full possession of his new toy.

Without preamble, a third digit joined the other two; then a forth. Daryl couldn't remember the last time he felt so full, and he began quaking at each thrust of a hand. His groin ached terribly from the lack of attention, and for a moment, he considered touching himself only to go against it, knowing there would be consequences. He let out a breath that he hadn't noticed he had been holding with a long sigh of, "Fuuuuuuuck."

Negan licked his lips at the view of his fingers being stuffed into the perfect ass in front of him, the muscles flexing uncontrollably, and finally the dirty and pleasureful sounds coming from the trembling body underneath him. Fuck, he really hit the jackpot with this one. His own dick was proudly standing against his abdomen as it smeared precum against the skin; he gave it a few pumps with his free hand before he decides to change his position.

The sound that came from the brunette as Negan's fingers were removed could only be described as pathetic. Bewildered by the sudden change, Daryl looked up with a frown only to see Negan move to the side of the bed. Hands gripped the younger man's shoulder so hard he cried out. He could feel Negan's fingers clutch his scar where Dwight shot him before he was positioned so that he was facing Negan, his face inches from his dick.

"Finger your pretty hole real nice for me, Darling," Negan purred, bringing a hand down to cup the hunter's face. His tone had softened to a low, sultry sound causing shivers to run pleasantly down Daryl's back.

The brunette hesitated as he slowly brings his one hand behind him and brings it closer to his twitching hole. He flinches as he touches the wet and puffy area, drawing his hand back almost immediately as if it burned him. He looks cautiously up at Negan as if to see if he was doing it right; all he received was an impatient look that screamed: "Hurry the fuck up". Swallowing thickly, Daryl took a deep breath before slowly easing a finger inside. It slipped in easily due to the excessive stretching only seconds before. Three fingers entered without difficulty. The feeling was a lot different than when Negan had done it. Daryl's fingers were shorter but thick rather than Negan's long and skinny ones. The sensation was still amazing no matter the size, and before he could even fit the forth, he was fucking down onto himself.

Daryl had closed his eyes at one point, so he couldn't see as Negan wrapped his dick in hand and slowly brought it closer to his mouth. He simply tapped his lips, which were already partly open because of his panting, with his fingers in a silent order. The archer cracked his eyes open for a second before quickly realizing what was going on and opened his mouth wide for the offering. Negan couldn't hold back the satisfied smirk as he pushed his member into the wet heat of his captive's mouth. He thrusts into it almost immediately, giving Daryl no time to compose himself.

Daryl let himself concentrate on the hard dick fucking his throat as he froze on his fingers. He tries to remember to breathe out of his nose as the pace turns into its usual cruel pace. Once he begins to finally become more used to it, he starts to pump his fingers again. No matter how hard he pushed, he still couldn't reach his prostate as easily as Negan had. He hated how something so small just showed his dependency on the leader.

Out of nowhere, Negan thrust especially hard causing Daryl to pull back in a fit of coughs. Tears had finally spilled down his cheeks from gagging, and his throat was already beginning to ache from the abuse. The hunter's chest clutched painfully as he struggled to breathe; each breath made his throat hurt worse. He didn't dare remove his fingers from his ass as he bent over, his free hand supporting his body up. Somewhere from above him, he could hear a grunt before his hair is being gripped, pulling him straight up. Negan forced Daryl's mouth back onto his member as far as it would go and held him there with both hands. The smaller brunette struggled as he realized he couldn't breathe again.

"Did I fucking tell you to pull off?" Negan snapped, never letting up on his grip.

Daryl shook his head "no" the best he could.

"You gonna keep on going and suck me real good? Gonna keep on fingering yourself while I watch, slut?" The Savior purred. Daryl nodded his head frantically, his lungs screaming for air.

"Good."

And with that Negan let go causing Daryl to pull back so that he could hold the tip between his lips as he took large gulps of air around the organ. He was quick to recover as he began to bob his head in desperation of approval. His fingers moved as well, sliding slow and sensual in a rhythm to his mouth.

"So fucking good, Darling," Negan grunted, his one hand gently petting the other man's brown curls in praise. Part of Daryl beamed at the touch, and all he wanted was to make the man cum, knowing it would make him content and happy. Daryl could feel that the man was close the way his dick twitched in his mouth. He, himself, was ready to cum any minute as he dripped precum onto the sheets below him. If he could keep this up for five more minutes he w-

Daryl's thoughts were suddenly halted as a man suddenly opened the bedroom door and stepped into the room, a worried and nervous look on his face.

"For fucking heaven's sake!" Negan cursed, but he didn't pull away from Daryl. Startled by the sudden intrusion, the hunter slipped his fingers out of himself as if to show some sort of modesty- though, considering the position he was in now, it didn't seem to matter. Negan was obviously pissed; Daryl could feel the member begin to soften in his mouth along with his own.

"Sir. There's an emergency!" is all the man says, obviously trying to keep his eyes from lingering down to where Daryl was with a mouthful.

"What was so fucking important that you couldn't wait two more damn minutes, Dwane?" Negan snaps. The mystery man doesn't answer at first as he looks down at Daryl, then to Negan, and back to Daryl. Negan continues after a moment of silence, "Well God damn it?"

"May we talking about this somewhere more..." the man pauses to glance nervously to Daryl, "Private?"

Negan catches the look and looks down to Daryl as well.

The hunter's cheeks burned terribly from embarrassment as both men looked at him. He still had a dick in his mouth for Pete's sake! Could he look any more pathetic?

"No," Negan says shortly. Only then does he pull away from Daryl, his dick long gone limp now. He continues as he doesn't move to hide himself from the new company, "There is nothing he is capable of doing with any sort of information. He will stay."

The Dwane guy licks his lips and swallows thickly before building enough courage to say what he needed to.

"Adam was found dead... and he killed him."

Daryl's stomach dropped as time suddenly slows as he realizes that Dwane is pointing right at him.


	11. The Cell

Daryl suddenly couldn't breathe. Negan was gonna kill him, or worse, go to Alexandria in return for his lost man. This couldn't be happening. He didn't even hit him that hard- just knocked him out. Negan wasn't looking at Daryl, but rather at the man with a suspicious look. After some agonizing silence, the Savior leader looks down at Daryl.   
  
"Is that true? You kill one of my men?"Negan asked, biting the inside of his cheek as he waited for an answer.   
  
"No," Daryl lied. He couldn't help it. He was terrified- he knew very well what the tall brunette was capable of. Maybe, just maybe, if he bluffed just convincingly enough, he'd make it out of this unharmed.   
  
The Savior at the door begins to argue before Negan silences him with a wave of a hand. The leader moves away from the bed and Daryl to grab a blanket from across the room to finally cover himself. Daryl doesn't move, however, too scared to even move.   
  
"Well, looks like we have a problem here. One of you two is lying right through their fucking teeth..."Negan walks around the room at a leisurely pace before stopping in front of Lucille. He picks her up before continuing, swinging her in the process. "And I hate fucking liars!"  
  
The hunter flinches at the sudden yelling, and he begins to shake. He's been faced with a hoard of walkers more times than he can count, but not once was he as afraid as he was right now. Just when he was starting to finally get used to his new life, he had to fuck it up.  
  
Negan turns to Dwane who looked just as uneasy as Daryl was. Still swinging the bat, he asks, "How the hell do I know you're telling you the truth?"  
  
Dwane swallows his nerves before answering, "One of your wives watched him leave, along with Sherry. When they came back, he was wearing Adam's clothes. Just about the same time, Adam must have died. He turned, Sir. Raymond got bit when he found him. We took care of it though."  
  
"Huh," Negan pursed his lips in thought, "So _two_ of my men are dead? Just fucking great."  
  
Daryl could hardly focus on anything but his rapidly beating heart at this point. Blood flooded his ears as he just waited for Negan to kill him, just as he had to Glenn and Abraham. He was done for.   
  
Negan turns to Daryl -who was still on the bed and as bare as a jaybird- and stepped slowly toward him. He doesn't say anything to the man, but rather just stared at him. Studying him.   
  
Daryl didn't see it coming as the bat was abruptly bashed against the headboard of the bed, only inches from the archer's face. From a mixture of fear and shock, tears rolled down his face and his shoulder's hunched in a sob as he tried to make himself as small as possible. His head was immediately tugged upward so that he was forced to look at the furious male.   
  
"Don't fucking lie to me!" Negan screamed. He turned to the Savior at the door and with the same angry tone said, "Get the hell out of here and bring me Sherry."  
  
The man didn't hesitate before getting out of there as fast as he could. Daryl wished he could leave. The disappointment in Negan's face was almost as terrible as the anger.  
  
"I thought you were starting to like it here," Negan says. The sound of his voice doesn't show any emotion causing something to twist Daryl's insides. He continues anyway, "You've killed my men- more times than I can count. I just can't trust you to roam around alone anymore, which means there will have to be a few changes. Now, one question still stands. Why were you sneaking around when you were clearly told stay in the room? Were you trying to find a way out of here?"  
  
Daryl looks away from the man to the floor, making his answer obvious. Negan tuts, reaching his hand to wipe the wetness from the hunter's cheeks. Daryl flinches but doesn't pull away from the touch. He craved for it. For forgiveness.  
  
"Shame Shame, Darling," Negan shakes his head, cooing at the naked man on the bed. He lightly grips the brunette's chin so he's looking at him again. The leader's tone turns jokingly as he says, "What am I going to do with you? Should I just tie you up in a cell again? Only come back to fuck that pretty mouth?"  
  
Negan thumbs Daryl's bottom lip lovingly causing Daryl to briefly open his mouth. Negan takes the opportunity to push his thumb into the wet heat. Daryl, momentarily forgetting that he was supposed to be in trouble, moans at the salty taste of the finger. With a quiet demand to "suck" from Negan, Daryl hollows his cheeks around the digit, loving the feeling as Negan strokes his tongue with the pad of his thumb.   
  
Suddenly the thumb is removed and replaced with a slap to his cheek. His head is flung to the side from the impact, and for moments, he refused to turn back to the man. He finally turns his head straight but didn't dare look back up. His cheek stung. Of course, he's had worse pain, but it seemed to hurt worse knowing that Negan was angry with him.  
  
Negan stood straight from where he crouched by the bed and brushed the imaginary dust from the lone blanket around his waist. He simply says, "Bad boys sleep in the cell. You'll stay in there till I decide I can fucking trust you again."  
  
A knock at the door startles Daryl but Negan doesn't seem to notice. It opens, revealing the Savior from before with a tight grip on Sherry's arm. She's thrown inside before the door is shut again. She takes a moment to gather herself before looking nervously between Daryl and Negan. Negan still doesn't show any indication of noticing the new company. It stays quiet for several minutes, nobody making efforts to break the silence.  
  
"Sherry, Honey, do you mind fucking explaining what the hell is going on here?" Negan's voice sounds all too loud against the quiet atmosphere. He finally turns to Sherry who looks everywhere other than the tall brunette.   
  
"I killed Adam. It was my fault. I didn't mean to kill him," Sherry lies. Negan raises a single eyebrow for her to continue. She glances at Daryl before resuming, "He was attacking Daryl, so I did what I could to stop him."  
  
"Hmm..."Negan hums, rubbing his stubble with a large hand, "You could have at least fucking told me instead of sweeping it under the rug like I wouldn't fucking know. You're lucky your face is too pretty to iron, so instead, you will be working your way back into my forgiveness. You will also stay the fuck away from Daryl; you two start nothing but trouble when you are together. If I catch you, there will be even more hell to pay. Now get the hell out of my sight, I need a few more words with Daryl."  
  
Sherry nods before exiting the room. Negan smirks when she's gone before stating, "I know she's lying. It's cute, honestly, that she's lying to save your ass. I'm not gonna tell her that I know, of course. If she wants to take your punishment then that's what she's gonna get. But don't think you'll be getting completely off that easily, either. I'm not sure what I'm gonna do with you yet, but I'll find something."  
  
Daryl stays quiet as the man talks. The man didn't seem like he was gonna kill him or even his friends. It was too early to feel relieved yet, however. There was no way of telling if the man would suddenly just take him out at any random second.   
  
The hunter didn't like the idea of spending nights in the cell. It was cold, dark, hard, lonely, and most of all, it had too many bad memories from when he first arrived. That felt like forever ago, but in reality, it wasn't that long at all.   
  
When Daryl gives no response to Negan's little speech, the man just scoffed, "I'm done talking to you for tonight. I'll get someone to take you to the cell. I hope you think about what the fuck you did wrong. When I come -whenever that will be- I'll expect a full apology."  
  
The younger brunette couldn't explain the pain in his chest as he watched the man walk away. He held his head in his hands as sob after sob wracked his body. He hated this. All he wanted was for the man to take him into his arms and whisper to him that everything was okay and that he was forgiven.   
  
Several minutes pass before there is a random Savior there to take the hunter to the all too familiar door. He crunches in on himself as he enters the horrible darkness. It's far colder and quieter than he remembered it last time.   
  
The silence was unbearable after only half an hour. All Daryl was left to do was think- something he really didn't want to do.   
  
Soon it becomes just another night where Daryl doesn't get a wink of sleep due to his overactive mind.


	12. Rock in the Road

The sound of dripping water coming from the ceiling was all Daryl could focus on. He has no idea how long he's been in the cell but he could guess it was more than a day by now. His stomach growled in hunger and his body shivered from the cold concrete below his still naked body. But, it wasn't the cold or lack of food that made him miserable, but the lack of contact from anyone else.

There was a time back at the Quarry when the hunter lost his brother, that all he wanted was to be left alone and never have to see anyone again, but since then he's learned to rely on people, much to his displeasure. He relied on Negan. Something deep inside him craved for the other man's affection. He didn't want to but it still ate at him every aching moment Negan was away from him. Daryl hadn't ever wanted-no needed- this much attention, not even back with his old group.

The brunette closed his eyes briefly as he tried to remember back to before the walkers had started rising, back to when Merle and him would go hunting, or even back to when his ma was alive. He felt a sense of dread at the memories. That had been so long ago and never in that time had he felt safe or loved or even happy. Not like he did now. Even locked inside the cell, Daryl felt safe and cared for. In some strange way he felt like he deserved to be in here. He killed one of Negan's people. What if he was one of Negan's friends? The hunter doubted the man had any friends, but still, it hurt Daryl to know that he betrayed the leader.

The archer didn't even know why he tried to escape at this point. He had everything here. Food, water, shelter, and someone who cared. Hell, Sherry even lied for him, so make that two people who cared. Negan was only mean if you made him upset, so all Daryl had to do was be good. Be Negan's "good boy". He could do that.

Daryl didn't notice the tears that ran down his face as he thought about Negan. He missed him and wanted him to come back, even if it was to just fuck him and then leave. At least then he would be able to see him and feel his touch. He wanted to apologize for everything, to plead for forgiveness and to be taken care of again.

He huffs out a breath as he moves to his feet. He begins to pace just to keep himself busy. There was no telling how long he would be stuck in there.

-

"Alright, that's enough," Negan says, pulling the redheaded girl off his dick. She wipes her mouth off with a frown as she sees her husband is still limp in her hand.

"Is there something wrong?" Cami asks, her tone sounding disappointed.

"No, Baby, nothing's wrong. Just not in the fucking mood. Now run along and join the other girls," Negan sighed, faking the sweetness in his tone. Cami just nods before moving from her knees to her feet. She doesn't bother straightening her hair before walking out.

"Fuck!" Negan growls once his wife leaves. He didn't have any idea what the hell was wrong with him- or specifically his dick. He just couldn't get hard. Not even as Cami sucked him off for the past ten solid minutes. He's tried every wife and none of them could spark his fucking interest, not one! He blamed it on stress rather than his libido. Not once had he witnessed this problem but he sure as hell didn't like it. He fucking loved sex so what was the problem?

Angry and hot headed, Negan buckled his pants and headed outside, grabbing Lucille on his way out. No questions were asked as he swung his bat at the nearest walker. He took out his fury on every rotten corpse there at the wall. His men would have to get more, but right now, it felt good to hit something.

-

It was a total of 50 hours of being alone in that cell until Daryl finally heard the sound of the door opening. He perked up immediately and moved to his knees- he knew how much Negan like Daryl on his knees rather on his feet. The archer prayed for it to be Negan instead of some random savior. The time it took for the door to be unlocked and opened took forever causing Daryl to become anxious. He hoped Negan wasn't still mad him. He couldn't bare anymore cell time.

Daryl sighed to himself once he saw Negan walk through the door. He said nothing which worried the archer. Was he still mad?

"Do you have something to say to me?" was all the Savior Leader said. Daryl was taken back for a moment before he realized he was supposed to apologize. It takes him a moment to find his voice and then another to figure out how to say what he wanted to say.

"m' sorry," is all he can manage. The tone was rough and almost rude, but Negan didn't seem to notice it. Daryl's eyes begin to water when Negan doesn't say anything. Why isn't he forgiving him? Choking on a sob deep in his chest, the brunette crawls over to the man's legs where he bent down to lean his head on his shoe. Why couldn't he see that he was sorry? The words wouldn't form so this was the only way he could show it.

Negan swallowed thickly as he watched the captive crawl and kneel at his feet. He was still naked so as he bent over to rest his head on Negan's boots, his ass was pushed up in a full display. In Negan's pants, his cock twitched for the first time in two days. He ignored it the best he could as he finally said, "For what?"

Of course, Negan knew what the man was sorry for, he just wanted to hear him say it. He knew just how sadistic it was but he didn't care.

Daryl licked his lips as he thought. He wanted to say he was sorry for everything, but instead, he replied, "For killin' ya man."

"And?" Negan hinted.

"Lyin'."

"And?"

"Tryn' ta escape."

"There we go! That wasn't so damn hard, now was it?" Negan bellowed, a half smile on his lips. The man at his feet had his head tucked between his boots, so as gently as Negan could, he lifted his head so that he could see him. Daryl was crying softly, his lip trembling though Negan could tell he was trying hard not to. His cheeks had dirty tear tracks on them and his body was covered in goosebumps.

"M'sorry. Won't do it again. Please... no more..."Daryl whimpers. Negan pressed his lips in a thin line in order to keep his smile at bay. The man was so fucking broken and reliant on Negan. The power of it all gave Negan the sick pleasure he craved.

"I know, Darling," Negan cooed, kissing Daryl's trembling lips. He placed a firm hand on Daryl's cheek as he forced eye contact. He tried to look as convincing as he could as he said, "It's all okay. It's over and done with, and you're never going to fucking do it again, right?"

"Yes," Daryl sniffled as he leaned farther into Negan's comforting touch.

"Now, do you wanna be my good boy?" Negan asked softly, a gentle smile forming on his lips. Daryl looked at Negan in confusion but shook his head eagerly anyway. He didn't care if he had to take down a herd of walker all by himself, he would do anything to be Negan's good boy again.

Negan smiled as he let go of Daryl and started to unbuckle his pants. He pulled out his already hard erection and held it in his hands for the hunter, who immediately reached for it. Never had Daryl been so eager to suck a dick. In seconds he had the member in his mouth and sucking like his life depended on it. He wanted to please Negan so so much.

The Savior groaned at the sudden desperation of his captive as he gagged and choked on his dick in efforts to deepthroat. He would gag and pull off only to try again in a heartbeat. Negan let out a moan at the feeling and within minutes, was cumming down Daryl's throat. He had to take a moment to catch his breath as he just stood there combing his fingers through the boy's sweaty hair.

"Good boy, Daryl. Good boy," Negan panted.

Something erupted in Daryl's stomach at the mention of his name. It was the first time Negan had called him by his real name, and Daryl realized how much he liked the sound coming from the older man's lips.

"Okay, let's get you cleaned up and fed. I think you sure as hell deserve it," Negan said, gently pulling Daryl to his feet by his upper arm. The hunter complied happily and followed Negan to his room where he was told to wait as Negan disappeared into another room attached to the bedroom. Daryl waited, a smile on his face. He couldn't be happier now that he knew Negan wasn't upset with him anymore. Daryl absolutely hated being left alone in the cell. It just made him think of how bad he is.

Negan poked his head out the door and ushered Daryl inside. The room turned out to be a very large bathroom with a huge tub filled with water and suds. Negan sat at the edge of the tub in only boxers as he motioned for the brunette to come closer. Once Daryl was close enough to reach, Negan grabbed him and gently sat him on his lap. He nipped at his ear as he spoke, "Would you like to take a nice bath with me?"

"Yes," The hunter hummed shyly causing Negan to chuckle.

"Well, you'll be the first. Isn't that just fucking awesome?" Negan said, pinching Daryl's bare ass before standing up to shed the rest of his clothing off. He steps into the water carefully before helping Daryl in so that they are positioned with Daryl's back against Negan's chest. Daryl couldn't help but relax into the other man's touch. It was very peaceful in the silence as Negan carefully cleaned the dirty dark strands of Daryl's hair. He wasn't as rough as he was a few days ago, but rather gentle as he made sure to make it clean. The hunter grimaced as water was poured over his head to get rid of the soap; he turned his head and blinked up at Negan with wet eyelashes. The leader just scoffed as he turned the man's head back forward.

"Do I have to go back to the cell?" Daryl eventually asked in the silence. He was worrying his lip and twidling his thumbs as he waited for an answer.

"Well, I can't fucking have you going back and sleeping with the girls. I still don't trust you," Negan answered. He knew he was just spitting out bullshit so that the man in front of him would feel guilty. The tall brunette knew the archer would try any of that shit again; he was too attached to the leader. Plus, if he really wanted to leave, Negan was sure that he would have been able to leave the night he tried to escape. Instead, he came back. Negan still wasn't completely too sure why he didn't take his chance, but he was relieved. He didn't want to hunt and kill the redneck beauty.

"No... please..." Daryl shook his head frantically. He didn't want to go back. He didn't like it. He turned to Negan again and gave the man sad puppy eyes. "Please..."

"or..." Negan started, ignoring the look as he turned Daryl forward again, his grip especially hard on his shoulder in efforts to keep him there, " I have something else in mind that you may like more. Maybe."

"...Where?" Daryl hesitantly asked. He hoped it wasn't somewhere too far away from Negan.

"That doesn't concern you at the moment. Now, will you fucking stop asking damn questions and fucking relax?" Negan snaps, tugging roughly at a strand of Daryl's hair. The hunter just grunts and nods, clearing his head as he leans back into the other man's touch. Negan smiles at the compliance and rubs the sore spot he must have made, "Good boy."

Daryl beams at that, blushing softly at the thought of making Negan happy. He sits quietly till Negan is done washing the both of them and climbs out, motioning for Daryl to stay put. Confused, Daryl does as asked. He watches with weary eyes as Negan dried himself off and disappeared into the bedroom. Daryl worries for a moment if this was what Negan meant by "having something else in mind". A sigh of relief leaves his mouth as Negan walks back in wearing black boxer-briefs and carrying an extra towel and boxers.

"Up," Negan says gruffly but Daryl gets up nonetheless. He's careful as he steps out of the tub, immediately being wrapped in a warm, soft towel. Negan wordlessly pats him dry before throwing the towel aside and bending down to put the underwear onto Daryl. The brunette blushes heavily as he lets the Savior help him. Once they were both clad in matching boxer-briefs, Negan stands back up to loom over Daryl. He gives him a sensual look before bending down to lick the shell of his ear. "Sexy boy. _My_ sexy boy."

The blue eyed man shivered as the leader's warm breath tickled his ear. He just nods in answered, shifting his head so that Negan could have a better reach to all his sensitive spots. Negan keeps kissing and bitting till there were several dark, blooming bruises scattering around his neck and collarbone before he grabs Daryl's waist and backs him to the wall. They start making out before the shorter of the two can even process it, but he eventually kisses back. He smiles into the kiss; he loved this so much. Way better than being stuck in a cell for two days, for sure.

"Come on," Negan pants as he pulls off and grabs Daryl's wrist. He leads him to the bed where he pushes Daryl onto the cozy bedding; he bounces slightly at the impact. Negan immediately begins to rub himself through his underwear as he looks down at Daryl, his wet hair curling around his face and his lips swollen from their intense make-out session. The hunter innocently licks his bottom lip as he looks through his lashes to Negan causing the older man to grow hard. Negan runs a hand through his hair as he groans, "Fuck... Strip."

Daryl looks up with confusion. Didn't Negan just put them on? But he instantly stops questioning it as he watches the tall man pull his own member out of his underwear and stroke it slowly. He raises an eyebrow at the man on the bed, obviously waiting for him to do what he was told. Jumping into action, Daryl hastily pulls the clothing off of him and tossing it somewhere in the room. A yelp escapes his lips as Negan dove forward to capture his lips in another heated kiss.

The brunette was growing desperate as he pushed his hips against Negan's thigh, seeking for any kind of pleasure. All he gets a hard smack to the ass as Negan moves his body out of Daryl's reach. The Savior growls, "Look at you. Acting like a little bitch by rutting up against my leg. Fucking mutt."

Negan makes his point by biting hard on Daryl's earlobe, then sucking it as if to rid the pain. He didn't seem angry- if anything he looked even more turned on- so Daryl didn't worry too much. He tried bucking his hips up again but Negan was holding him down, making it impossible for him to reach anything. He whimpered as he began to leak pre-cum over his belly. Negan only tauntingly laughs at him as he moves a few stray hairs from the hunter's face, "Awe, my poor baby is so needy, ain't he? Does he need Daddy's big cock to shut him up?"

Daryl was lost in his own head at the moment and all he could do was nod vigorously causing Negan to chuckle. He places a soft hand to Daryl's face so that he could look at him. He says sternly, "Focus on me, baby boy. Now, I don't think you deserve my cock up your ass just quite yet, but don't you worry that pretty fucking head of yours. I'll make it good.. well for me at least."  
  
Heavy breaths left the archer's parted mouth as Negan shifted them so that Daryl was on his knees and bent over so that his face was touching the bed comforter, Negan right behind him. The Savior savors the sight as he kneaded the brunette's ass cheeks, smacking them every once in awhile to bring some color. When he's done looking, he gently spreads Daryl's legs apart as he strokes the skin of his inner thighs. They were surprisingly soft and muscular.

Negan reaches over to the bedside table and pulls out the bottle of lube. He applies some to his dick, making it become slick. He then applies the remaining goop from his hands to Daryl's inner thighs. Shuffling closer, Negan wedged his dick between the hunter's thighs before closing his legs creating pressure around his member. Negan had only seen this in a porno back when the world was normal so he hoped it felt as good as the porn stars had shown.

"What are y-"Daryl begins to ask before his head is jerked back violently by his hair. He lets out a whimper at the sudden pain.

"Shut up," Negan growls as he begins to thrust between his captive's thighs. It was fairly easy due to the lube as he moved quickly at a brutal pace, using his grip on Daryl's hair as leverage.

The friction of skin on skin was beginning to burn Daryl's thighs as he whimpered. From behind him, Negan was moaning so Daryl didn't dare interrupt him. He just bit his lip and closed his eyes as he tried focusing on where Negan's dick was thrusting against his balls, bringing some kind of pleasure, or where their cocks touched in every up thrust.

Negan was in fucking heaven at the moment. He should have done this a long time ago; it was almost better than actual sex. Almost. Opening his eyes, Negan finally let go of Daryl's hair causing the redneck to let out a breath that he was holding. The leader couldn't help but notice how strong the archer's thighs were as he pushed into them. He was drooling just at the thought. He pulls away for a second as he hooks Daryl's ankles together so that his dick was clamped even tighter in the delicious heat of Daryl's thighs, ensuring that Daryl couldn't move his legs apart.

Feeling risky, Daryl hesitantly moved a hand between his legs and gently stroked the head of Negan's leaking cock, fingering the slit for extra pleasure. Negan's hips stuttered at the touch before he growls again and picks up his speed, practically laying on top of Daryl's back from exhaustion. It becomes too much and Negan cums warningly cums all over Daryl's hands. Daryl looks surprised at first, unsure what to do. Negan just laughs as he takes one of the brunette's messy hands and glides it over his own cock who was begging for realease as well. Daryl gets the memo as he jerks off quickly, using Negan's spunk as lube. He cums as well with a small gasp.

Daryl smiles faintly as he rolls onto his back and lays on the bed. He closes his eyes as he tries to regain his breath again. It was then that he felt his wrist be lifted and something cold placed around it. He opened his eyes in horror as he watched Negan cuff him to the far right pole of the headboard. With confusion written all over his face, he's ready to ask what the restraints were for but Negan immediately shushes him. "Shut up and get off my bed."

"What?"

"You can either stay here and be restrained next to the bed or you can go back to the cell. Would you rather be sent to the cell?"

Daryl shook his head no vigorously.

"Good. Now get off the fucking bed. Beds aren't for mutts," Negan tsks, snapping his fingers to the floor. Awkwardly, Daryl manages to get off the bed and to the floor, his one arm held up in the air due to the cuff. Negan finds it good enough as he turns off the lights and makes his way to the bed. He lays down and settles in.

Daryl tries to settle in on the floor but it's almost impossible by the way his arm was positioned. He huffed as he shifted again, only to make it worse. His arm was starting to ache.

  
"Stop fucking moving and go the fuck to sleep," Negan gripes, smacking the back of Daryl's head in the process. Daryl ends up just settling on his back, his arm up above his head. He really didn't want to get on Negan's shit list after he just got off of it. He closed his eyes and after a few hours, he was able to fall into a dreamless sleep, his thighs a sticky reminder of Negan.


	13. Clear

Negan woke up to cold hands sliding down his back and wet lips on his. He grumbled to himself at being woken up so early; he didn't even need a fucking clock to know it was too damn early. He turns onto his side, hoping the person would get the memo and fuck off, but instead, the hands continue to roam. The sound of steel cuffs scraping against the metal of the headboard echoed in Negan's ears as he felt the person's hands dip into his underwear. It wasn't until one of the hands wrapped around his cock and gave it a few strokes that he had enough.   
  
"Daryl. I swear to god, if you don't get your fucking hands off of me, I'll cut them off and feed them to you," Negan growled, opening his eyes for the first time. In the darkness, he is able to make out a woman's form that was definitely not Daryl. He grunts when he recognizes the frame as one of his wives. "What the hell, Lizzy?"  
  
"I just wanted to surprise you..." Lizzy whimpers, obviously scared and shocked at her husband's angry voice.   
  
"No... nope. That is not how things work around here and you damn well know it. Go run along back to the other girls and we'll talk about this later," Negan stated nonchalantly, pulling his arms behind his head as he closed his eyes. "Now, if you don't mind, I'm gonna continue my much-needed beauty rest that you rudely interrupted, so get the fuck out."  
  
Negan couldn't help the smirk of satisfaction that crawls onto his lips as he listens to the quick pitter-patter of bare feet on the hardwood floor soon followed by the sound of a door closing. Finally some fucking quiet. He didn't even feel sorry for making the bitch cry; she knew very well that that shit didn't fly with him.   
  
After several moments of useless attempts to fall back asleep, Negan finally gives up and opens his eyes. He turns to his right, suddenly remembering Daryl. The man was sitting towards Negan, his legs in a crisscrossed position with one hand in his lap and the other dangling limply in the air due to the cuff. His blue eyes stand out in the dark as he stares up at Negan.   
  
"It wasn't me," is all the smaller brunette mumbles. Negan cocks an eyebrow at the archer in confusion.   
  
"Boy, what the fuck are you going on about?" Negan grumbles, lifting himself onto his elbow so that he can see the captive better. He combed a hand through his dark, black hair as he sighed. It was too fucking early for all this shit.   
  
"It wasn't me. I wasn't touchin'," Daryl frowned a deep scowl on his face.   
  
It suddenly clicked in Negan's head causing him to laugh obnoxiously. He reached a hand to ruffle the hunter's hair as he chuckled, "I know, Darling. I'm sorry I blamed you."  
  
Daryl just nods at the apology, moving to look away in embarrassment. Negan's smile faltered as he looked intently at the younger man. He then reached out again to cup the man's chin so that he had to look at him. With a small smile, he cooed, "Awe, are you mad at me now?"  
  
Daryl stared blankly, unsure of what to say. He was a little annoyed but more at the chick rather than at Negan.   
  
The Savior leader just chuckles again as he leans in and whispers, "How about I make it up to you?"  
  
Daryl nods at that, really liking how close Negan's lips were to his. Then Negan was pushing their mouth together in a soft kiss. Daryl had only ever kissed Negan with hot and heavy, mouth bruising kisses, so he was very unsure to the gentle touch. The larger brunette swiped his tongue along Daryl's bottom lip causing him to open just enough for him to slip his tongue inside. They kissed like this for several minutes before Daryl pulled off for air. He liked his now swollen lips as he looked shyly up at the man. He really liked slow kissing with Negan.  
  
"Better?" Negan smirked. Daryl wanted to say no so that Negan would kiss him again, but he decided not to test it. He nodded and mumbled a small 'yes'. Negan ruffled Daryl's hair again as he replied with, "Good."  
  
The leader then stood from the bed, stretched his arms, and then disappeared into the bathroom. He came out a few minutes later with wet hair and a towel around his waist He wordlessly got dressed in his regular khakis and white shirt and slipped on his boots. He gave one passing glance to his captive before leaving the room, leaving Daryl all alone.   
  
He sighed as he laid his head against the comforter of the bed. What the hell was he supposed to do now? Hours passed of complete nothingness causing the hunter to become bored out of his mind, not to mention he really had to piss. It would be a long day he realized.  
  
-  
  
"You asked to see me?" Lizzy said quietly, her head down. She knew exactly what Negan wanted to talk about but it didn't help the nerves at all.   
  
"Yeah. Why the hell did you sneak into my room and think you had the right to touch me in my damn sleep?" Negan asked darkly, turning to face his wife. She could only shake her head in speechlessness as she tried to come up with some excuse, but Negan interrupted her before she could, "I think it was because you were being a thirsty little slut; like a camel in the fucking Sahara!"  
  
"Negan..." Lizzy tried to explain, her dark skin turning slightly pale.   
  
"No, Sweetheart, let me finish," the tall brunette interjects bitter-sweetly, raising a warning finger, just testing the woman to interrupt him. He continues, "Since you don't seem to be grateful enough with what I give you, you can go back to your useless excuse of a boyfriend. You're not needed anymore."  
  
"What?!" Lizzy stood dumbfounded as Negan turned around to admire Lucille in the dull light of the compound.   
  
"Do I really need to fucking repeat myself? You're free. Back to what things used to be before I took you into my helpful little wing," Negan said sarcastically, a fake, cheery smile on his face.  
  
"But..."  
  
"No buts! You really crossed the line this time, Missy," Negan tutted. He took a step toward the woman and grabbed her chin in his gloved hand. He got real close as he whispered, "Who are you?"  
  
"Negan," Lizzy murmured, her voice quaking.   
  
"Damn right you are... Now leave," Negan jerked his hand away from her as he turned his back again. He could hear the sound of her footsteps move farther away. At last minute he called, "Oh, and Liz my dear? Don't forget you're back in the point system which means you'll have to work for points again. Good luck, sweetheart!"  
  
-  
  
There were just some days when Negan just wanted to murder each and every one of his people due to their absolute stupidity. First the Lizzy thing, then a few minor fights amongst a crowd, then one of his men burned a shit load of supplies, then to top it all off, Fat Joe went and dropped Lucille right in the middle of a fucking mud puddle, coating his girl in filth. He was boiling in angry and all he wanted to do was sit down with some peace and fucking quiet.   
  
He walked into his bedroom, completely ignoring his captive as he sat his ass down on the loveseat that was to the far side of the room. He kicked off his boots, propped his feet on the table, and grabbed the clipboard and pen that sat on the coffee table. On it held all the name of his people and the points that they earned along with their jobs. He sighed as he began to do the simple math of each person; this was a lot simpler and calmer than dealing with a bunch of idiots who were lucky to have survived this long.   
  
Daryl watched cautiously at the man as he busied himself in a bunch of papers. He looked angry so the hunter didn't want to interrupt him, but by each second he could feel his bladder throb. God, he had to piss. Plus his stomach was twisting in hunger. Hoping for the best, he quietly says, "I really n-"  
  
Negan shushes him almost immediately causing the younger brunette to frown.  
  
"But I r-"  
  
"I swear boy, if you cause me to mess this up, your ass is on the line," Negan threatens, not even looking up from his papers.  
  
Daryl sighs aggravatedly, crossing and uncrossing his legs to prevent from wetting himself right then and there. This only seems to irritate Negan more.  
  
"Will you fucking sit still and be fucking quiet for one damn moment?" Negan growls, looking up from his clipboard darkly. Daryl slumps at the scolding, feeling like a kicked puppy. The hunter tries to sit still, he honestly does, but the need to relieve himself was just too painful. He didn't want to anger the leader, but he was only able to sit quietly for a few minutes before he was fidgetting around again.   
  
Negan sighs very loud as he rolls his eyes dramatically. There was no way he was going to be able to concentrate when Daryl was constantly moving. He ended up just throwing his pen and clipboard back onto the table as he stares annoyed at the brunette on the floor.  
  
"What the fucking hell is wrong with you, boy?   
  
"Have to piss... please?" Daryl grits out between clenched teeth.   
  
Negan eyes the man up and down before he gets up and uncuffs Daryl from the bed and grips him by the arm. Daryl stumbles behind him as he was led to the bathroom then pushed roughly inside. He was given a strong order to do his business quickly before the door was shut instantly behind him.   
  
Daryl couldn't explain how good it felt to relieve himself, but he does it quickly to avoid Negan getting mad at him. Once he's done, he shyly opens the door to see Negan back on the loveseat, a platter of cheese and meat next to him. Daryl eyeballs the food, his stomach growling loudly at just the thought. Negan notices and snaps his fingers toward the open space between his spread legs. The hunter frowns slightly in disappointment, instantly assuming Negan would want a blowjob while he ate, but when he crawled over, Negan immediately offered him a slice of cheese on meat. Daryl beamed, taking the food happily into his mouth.   
  
That's how it went for several minutes, Negan just silently feeding Daryl pieces of meat and cheese while he finished his work. Once the platter is empty, Negan notices the hunter's slow, tired blinking along with the muffled yawn. The Savior lays a big, gentle hand on Daryl's head, slowly easing his head to lay on his thigh. He then begins to comb his fingers through the long strands of hair as Daryl falls asleep on him. Negan let the man sleep as he finishes his work up.   
  
Negan notes to make someone else do this shit for him as he finally sets the now calculated sheet onto the table. He looks down at Daryl again. Negan bites his lip as he sees how innocent the man looked as he drooled onto his khakis- normally he would be pissed, but he was strangely okay with it since it was Daryl. Looking up at the ceiling, Negan softly curses himself. The damn man was making him fucking soft and everything. Hell, he was like a damn puppy that Negan was growing attached to. It was Negan's fault the man was so dependent on him, so naturally in return, God fucking decided to make Negan catch feelings. Of course, he wouldn't fucking admit it, but it was there. Daryl was the perfect pet now, so what was there for Negan not to love?  
  
Negan sighed as it grew late into the night. Finally deciding it was time for bed, he carried Daryl to the floor next to his bed and cuffed him back to the headboard. No matter how much he cares, he knew he needed to keep his reputation as the badass leader. What Daryl needed was a strong yet loving hand, and by golly, that was exactly what Negan would be for him.   
  
Negan stripped out of his clothes and slid into the bed. He watched for a long time at Daryl's sleeping form before he finally gave in and pushed a blanket off the bed and on top of Daryl's still naked form. Negan subconsciously told himself that the blanket had only fallen and he was too lazy to get it rather than just pity toward the man but he knew the bitter truth. He falls asleep with Daryl on his mind.


	14. Twice As Far

Daryl woke up with a warm blanket wrapped around his naked frame. He was confused to how it got there, but he sits up anyways without a word. Negan sat on the couch, feet propped up and papers in hand, unaware to Daryl's awakening. Daryl clears his throat after a moment of silence.

Negan doesn't look up for the longest time before he finally glanced up at his captive, huddled by the bed with the blanket covering his middle. He wordlessly sets the papers down and makes his way to the hunter; he quickly uncuffs him from the bed and motions toward the bathroom. Daryl gets the hint and walks to the bathroom, dropping the blanket in the process. For a minute he forgets what modesty is as he walks naked. He tosses a glance behind him as if to see if Negan was following, relaxing when he sees that he is.

Daryl stands unsure once he's in the tiled room, unsure of what Negan wanted him to do. When he continues to just stand there, Negan snaps, "Well, you gonna piss or not?"

Daryl jumps at that, turning around to hide his blush as he did his business. From behind him, he could hear Negan shuffling around, then the sound of the running water. Daryl looks behind to see Negan completely undressed and standing next to the shower. Blue and brown eyes met causing the hunter to awkwardly look down at Negan's erection. He swallows thickly as he turns away. His cheeks burned but he wouldn't admit it.

"Once you're done acting like a pussy school girl who's never seen a dick before, you can come join me," Negan huffs, testing the spray before stepping in, engulfing himself into the water.

" _Fucking prick_ ," Daryl grumbles to himself along with other various things before stepping toward the fogged up glass of the shower. He tentatively opens it before being roughly pulled inside. He then feels a sharp, and loud, slap to his ass along with a growl from Negan.

"That's for calling me a prick."

The smaller brunette just glares from below his now wet bangs, the stinging handprint lingering a little too long. The look doesn't last long as the same hand comes to stroke the abused skin, calming the burn. Negan pushes his face into Daryl's neck, licking at the skin and rutting their bare groins together. Daryl moans deeply in his throat, closing his eyes as he absorbed the slight pleasure. It's short lasted as Negan pulls away to grab a bottle of soap. Big hands lather the smaller man's body in suds before they washed away down in the drain leaving Daryl clean. He then moves onto his hair, his fingers moving perfectly in a relaxing gesture. Daryl couldn't suppress the content sigh that left his lips causing Negan to laugh.

"Feels good, don't it, boy?" Negan teases as he continued to massage the archer's scalp.

"Yeah..." Daryl practically purrs, sinking into the Savior's large frame as support; he doesn't even seem to mind the hard dick nudging at his back in the process.

"Alright, enough fucking diddle dallying. I've got shit to do today," Negan finally says as he pulls away to soap himself up. Daryl doesn't whine in protest- though every part of him wanted to- but instead just gave a disappointed look as he rinsed the soap from his hair. Once he was done, Negan was already finishing up and rinsing off quickly. The leader doesn't say anything as he motions Daryl to get out.

The air is wet and steamy as Daryl gets out, dripping and unsure of what to do next. Negan walks right past him, his body glistening from water droplets and slightly pink from the hot water, as he opens a cabinet where several towels were stacked. He tosses one to the archer who fumbles slightly before timidly drying himself.

Negan pays no attention to his captive as he walks right out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, opening a few drawers to retrieve some clothes. He dresses quietly, Daryl silently watching him longingly from the doorway. The Savior finally looks up to catch Daryl staring; he smirks, winking before slipping his shirt on. "Don't look so disappointed. You'll see me naked again soon."

Daryl bites his lip and looks away, trying to fake innocence, but Negan was no idiot.

"Arm," Negan aquires simply, holding a hand out as he walked closer the Daryl. The brunette reluctantly gives in, offering his arm to the other man, knowing what was coming next.

Negan gently tugged Daryl to the bed where he cuffed him again. The archer looked up and down, worrying on his lip as the cuff was tightened. Negan took a step back and started toward the door before Daryl stopped him. "Clothes?"

"What?"

"Do I get clothes?" Daryl asked nervously, avoiding all eye contact. The towel from earlier was in the bathroom, all blankets were out of reach, and Daryl was starting to feel abashed as he sat completely naked on the floor, his wet hair dripping beads of water down his back and chest. What if someone walked in? They'd see Daryl in such a vulnerable situation that would _really_ embarrass him.

"You want clothes?" Negan repeats, his voice faying slight shock. He then laughs, "No way. Clothes would only get in the way if I wanted a real quick fuck; you wouldn't want that, would you? Plus, I like seeing you bare assed. Gives me a real huge boner just looking at you. Want me happy, correct?"

Daryl nodded slowly, furrowing his eyebrows in disappointment. He really did want to make Negan happy.

"Oh, almost forgot," Negan exclaims suddenly, his eyes on a bowl at the table along side a bottle of water. He grabs the two and crouches down to set them on the floor within Daryl's reach. "I'll be gone for a long while so you can have these. Just a word of the wise, drink slowly. If you gotta piss, that's your problem."

Daryl nods, hardly listening as he looked in the bowl. It looked like fruit and some kind of dried meat. He continues to bite his lip as he looks wearily up and Negan. Was he not gonna feed him? Negan always fed him...

Negan can see something was bothering the boy but he decided not to ask questions as he nodded to himself, got up, and left.

Daryl sighed, leaning his head back on the bed side as he stared at the ceiling. It was just gonna be another day of complete nothingness and complete boredom. Daryl had never been 'bored' once in his life until the past few days. He had no worries, no expectations, and no need to be alert all the time. Many would think he had a wish come true in a world full of the undead, but in times like this, he wished to be out there killing them sonsofbitches. Man... if only he still had his crossbow.

His stomach growled causing him to interrupt his thought. He glanced at the bowl of food, but his stomach twisted more at the thought of eating without Negan than of the hunger itself. He instead grabbed the water and took a small sip. It still felt like betrayal but it seemed to end his stomach's protests so he made due with just the water. Maybe when Negan comes back, he would remember to feed him? Daryl at least hoped he would.

An hour turned to two, then three, then four, five, six, seven, eight, and eventually on the ninth hour, the door swung open. There stood a sweaty Negan with a bloody Lucille. A flashback to Glenn's massacre enters Daryl's mind but he pushes it away as quickly as it came. He instead sat a little higher and held a very small smile on his lips at Negan's arrival. He was happy for the man to come back. His stomach cramped from hunger but he refused to eat.

"Miss me, baby boy?" Negan smirked, setting Lucille on the table gently before walking over to ruffle Daryl's now dry hair. It was soft and smelled like Negan.

Daryl nodded in response, his smile growing slightly more. "Yes..."

"Speak up. Can't hear ya when you fucking mumble," Negan scolds, turning his back as he bent forward to untie his boots- bloody as well, Daryl noted.

"Yes," Daryl spoke a little louder. It came out more as an unfriendly bark but Negan seemed to accept it anyway.

"Good boy," Negan comments, kicking his boots off and sitting on the bed, his legs wide open -an automatic order to kneel between them. Daryl does, crawling as best he could with his one arm out in the air. Once in position, Negan began to stroke Daryl's hair, just easing the man to an even calmer state. It's nice and quiet for several moments before Daryl's stomach ruins it. Negan's hand pauses as he frowns. He looks over to the bowl to see it untouched and the bottle only half empty. He then tugs on the archer's hair to force him to look at him. He questions, "Why didn't you eat?"

Daryl shrugs, avoiding the brown eyes that seemed to bore into his damn soul. Negan continues to stare, refusing to break it.

"Answer when I ask you a fucking question, Daryl," Negan snaps, giving Daryl's hair another sharp tug. The man flinches, tears immediately forming from the pressure.

"You... I want...please," Daryl stutters weakly, his voice cracking. Negan lets him go immediately but continues to stare him down. He understood what Daryl meant He was honestly flattered, but also completely pissed. The man was gonna starve himself just because Negan didn't fucking hand feed him? However, Negan was practically asking for this by teaching the man to be dependent on him. He finally sighed and laid a reassuring on the man's cheek.

"Go get the bowl," Negan ordered softly. Daryl sprang into action, immediately moving to retrieve the bowl and hand it to Negan. Negan takes it from the younger brunette and fishes out an apple piece. It's slightly brown due to being left out all day but it's still editable so he holds it out for Daryl to take. Daryl does, his lips brushing slightly against the Savior's fingertips. He then grabs a grape and holds it out. Daryl chews thoughtfully, looking up to Negan with every bite.

Negan wouldn't deny how hot this made him, but he kept himself at bay as he fed Daryl, slipping a few pieces for himself. Eventually, the bowl is empty and Daryl yawns softly, laying his head on Negan's thigh. He falls asleep almost instantly. Negan considers to wake him for a quick blowjob but decides to let the man sleep as he moves Daryl onto the floor. He grabs a blanket and lays it over the man's naked body, warming him for the cool night ahead.

He slips away to get rid of the sweat and blood soaked shirt and khakis before crawling into bed in his boxers. He takes one glance at Daryl's sleeping face and gives a small smile. He falls asleep shortly after.


	15. When The Dead Come Knocking

It's been a few days of the same stuff. Wake up, take a shower with Negan, get hand fed, get left alone for several hours, then fed again, a little quiet time, then bed -and maybe a handjob or blowjob if Negan's in the mood. It wasn't like it was a bad routine, but Daryl was definitely anticipating a change here soon.

The two laid in their (as Negan called it) "special spot" consisting of Daryl kneeling on the floor between Negan's legs, his head resting on his thigh or knee. Negan had just finished feeding Daryl and was getting ready to head off to do some work. He waits a little longer than usual before gently moving Daryl's head from his leg. Daryl whines softly, wrapping his arms around Negan's calf. Negan only sighs; Daryl had suddenly begun doing this in an attempt to stop Negan from leaving. However, it never worked.

"We are not doing this every fucking morning or I'll just give you your breakfast and you'll eat it by yourself. I've got to fucking go, Boy," Negan scolds, standing abruptly causing Daryl to fall back a bit. The archer just shakes his head no. He didn't want Negan to leave him again.

"Can I... with you please?" Daryl begs, blinking puppy eyes up at the Savior leader. Normally that bullshit doesn't work on Negan, but this time he hesitated before answering. He then sighs.

"Fine. If that's what you fucking want, then okay," Negan agrees, tilting his chin a little higher. He crosses his arms as he looks down at the blue eyed brunette. "I have rules of course. Shit doesn't matter if you're dead, right boy? So it's really fucking important that you listen."

Daryl nods, trying to hold back a smile. He was finally gonna get out of the room.

"You stay right next to me at all times like fucking heat to a fire, got it?" Negan pauses as he waits for Daryl to nod. Once he does, he continues, "Second, you don't talk to anyone but me unless I say fucking different. And lastly, if you disobey anything I say, it will be the last time you'll be let out of this room. Are we clear?"

"Yes..." Daryl whispered, casting his eyes down.

"What, boy?"

"Yes... we're clear," Daryl repeats a little louder, his voice cracking slightly.

"Good, now let's find you some clothes and head out," Negan chirps a little too happily as he turns to his drawers. He searches around a bit before he pulls out a pair of sweats and shirt. He brings them over and sets them on the bed before unlocking Daryl's cuff. Once he's free, he grabs the clothes and looks wearily at them.

"Underwear?" He asks softly, biting his lip nervously.

"No," Negan answers curtly. He looks at Daryl's face of slight discomfort before being snarky, "If you're not happy, I can always make you go out as nude as you were the day you were born. Would you like that more?"

Daryl shakes his head no, consciously clutching the clothes to his chest as if Negan was really gonna take them. He doesn't complain anymore as he slips on the clothes. Their baggy on Daryl's frame but neither say anything about it.

"Okay, let's go, Darling," Negan says as he wraps an arm around Daryl's waist and leads him out the bedroom door. Daryl's heart is pumping quickly though he's not sure why. It's been maybe three weeks since he's been out of the room, but it felt nice to have a little more freedom. It meant Negan was able to trust him a little more now.

Negan led Daryl down several halls, Lucille clutched tightly in his other hand. It wasn't until a few halls down when Daryl saw people. They were busy, moving every which way like ants at a picnic. A few kneeled as they seen Negan, the eventually everyone was kneeling. Negan didn't smile or even seem to notice as he pushed through them. The leader held tightly to Daryl to keep him from getting lost; he finally let go when he got to a door. Above the door was a unlit "EXIT" sign so Daryl could only guess where it led to. He breathed deeply, preparing himself. It had been months since he's been in the real world, but no matter what was out there, he knew Negan would protect him.

"Stay close, I mean it," Negan threatens before opening the door. The light is blinding for a moment as Daryl's eyes tried to focus on the sudden light change. Once he was good, he quickly followed after Negan who was walking straight over to a group of men. The men bowed their heads or kneeled as Negan came closer to them. He started talking to them but Daryl didn't wanna focus on that. Surely it was all boring work stuff that Negan complained about all the time. Instead, Daryl absorbed his surroundings. The Sanctuary building looked even bigger on the outside, Daryl noted. There was a woods that surrounded the area -surely full of walkers. And last but not least, off to the right was a chain-linked fence. Tied on each post was a walker, growling and howling from hunger. They reached uselessly at the Saviors that walked past on the other side. If Daryl strained his ears, he could hear the snarls from across the lot. It gave him chills and several badass memories of killing those fuckers.

A thwack of a hand hitting the back of his head draws Daryl's attention causing him to look behind him to Negan. He looks annoyed but not necessarily upset.

"Pay attention. Don't need you getting fucking lost out here," Negan says, glancing at the clipboard in his hand. He sighs before pushing Lucille into Daryl's hands, "Be a darling and hold her for me. Two hands and be fucking careful."

Daryl nods, holding the bat tightly. He felt so important holding Negan's most prized possession.

Negan continued talking business and something about a supply run. Daryl remembered going on supply runs but he was happy that he didn't have to worry about it anymore. There was more talking before suddenly the men were piling into the truck and starting the engine. Daryl watched as they pulled out onto a gravel road that led them out of the safety of the gates. They were a couple hundred yards away from the gate when suddenly a loud popping sound echoed through the woods along with a large pile of dust surrounding the truck. All the attention was towards the noise, even the walkers at the post had stopped going after the Saviors on the other side of the fence to see what the sound was from. Daryl swallowed hard. If the walkers tied to the posts were drawn to the noise, then surely the walkers wandering the woods would too.

Sure enough, after a few moments, a couple walkers appeared along the tree line. Then a few more... and more. Till there was a dozen of them all heading towards the truck. No one had left the truck yet, but as the cloud of dust cleared up, it was obvious that the back tire had popped.

The walkers were getting closer to the truck, way closer than Daryl was comfortable with.

"Fucking shit!" Negan finally exclaimed when it seemed clear that his men were gonna get trapped inside the truck. He grabbed Lucille out of Daryl's hands as he began running toward the gate. Several of other Saviors followed behind him, knives in hands. Negan called back to Daryl, "Don't you fucking move. Stay there."

Daryl bit his bottom lip, growing anxious once Negan was out of the safety of the gate. He couldn't stop shaking as he watched as more walkers came in new waves. Negan was swinging Lucille left and right, making a path as he made his way to the truck door. He opened the door and started shouting things that Daryl couldn't hear. Other Saviors reached inside the truck doors and pulled out the three men. One seemed to be unconscious while the other two looked pale and possibly injured. The impact must have thrown the trio all over the cab of the truck causing them to get hurt.

Negan was busy taking on two walkers at the same time, their rotting flesh practically falling off their bones, when Daryl spotted a third sneaking up behind the tall brunette. It was obvious that Negan was oblivious to the third party causing Daryl's stomach to drop. Without even thinking, Daryl took off running. He ran past the gates and into the war zone, managing to dodge one of them by a hair. He wasn't thinking as he ran closer to where Negan struggled with three walkers. He somehow was able to get the upper hand as he bashed the two first walkers in the head with Lucille before finishing off the third in one quick power swing.

Daryl froze mid run when he saw that Negan was safe. Relief spread his body, but not for long before he felt body fingers dig into his shoulder. He was able to move quickly enough to avoid the attacking teeth of a biter from behind him. He should have heard the upcomer, but he was so lost in Negan's situation that he forgot to be on high alert.

Daryl knew he was out of practice but instincts kicked in as he held the gnashing teeth only inches from his face. The smell of rotting flesh was overpowering making Daryl grimace along with the feel of decaying skin beneath his hold on the walker's neck and shoulders. His grip was slipping and he wasn't sure how long he could hold the position. He glanced around for a stick or a rock or anything to kill the bastard with but there was nothing. He knew better than to just run out into a biter infested area without some sort of weapon. This was why he should always listen to Negan. If he would have only stayed inside the gates, he wouldn't be inches away from death.

Daryl was panting, his arms weak from a month of nothing and his body unfit for this kind of exertion. Daryl was ready to call it quits and let the fucker just have him when suddenly he heard the crack of a bat against a skull. The weight of the walker on top of him disappeared and a familiar face came into view. Daryl could have cried with how much relief he had. However, Negan didn't seem to have the same reaction. The man was fuming as he wordlessly grabbed Daryl by the collar of his shirt and rushed him to the gates.

Once they were back to safety, Negan threw Daryl to the gravel and pointed the bloody nose of Lucille at his face.

"What the fucking hell did I say about staying god damn put! You were almost killed out there you insolent fuck! Get back to the fucking room. I want a full fucking apology waiting for me!" Negan screamed at the top of his lungs. His face even turned red from the anger. Daryl pushed back the tears as he nodded dejectedly. He stood to his feet only to be gripped again by his shirt collar. Negan leaned in real close and whispered nastily, "Better be fucking stripped and waiting for me when I come back."

Daryl swallowed and nodded. Negan shoved him toward the door causing him to stumble but he catches his balance slinks back down the hallways.

"Well, well, well... Mr. Badass here has long his touch," a familiar voice mocks from behind Daryl. He stops short and considered just walking away. He turned around the face the scarred-faced blonde who has a smirk on his lips. Daryl says nothing. "You can't even fucking kill a walker. Has being Negan's personal bitch effect you that much? He can't always protect you, pretty boy. Make sure you know that."

" _Shut up_ , Dwight."

"Uh, nah. I like fucking with you," Dwight laughs, walking in a taunting circle around Daryl. He then stops to whisper in his ear, "You should have fucking left when I told you to."

Daryl had enough. He didn't know when Negan would be back so he better get to the room as quick as he could to avoid more trouble.

"All you are is another hole to him, Daryl. Remember that," Dwight says before stepping back and walking away. Daryl exhaled the breath that he didn't realize he was holding. He shakes off the words as he walks to the bedroom. Negan has shown several times to Daryl that he was just "another hole". Negan hasn't even fucked him yet, that's gotta say something right?

Daryl opens the bedroom door and immediately starts shedding off clothes. The shirt he wore was covered in blood and gore only causing him to remember the snapping teeth. He shakes his head and folds the clothes neatly. He then takes position by kneeling by the bed. Negan always said that furniture was a privilege, and right now Daryl didn't think he deserved it.

He kneels for what feels like hours before the door suddenly opens. Negan had a grim face as he sets Lucille down and takes off his bloody clothes. He ignores Daryl completely as he walks into the bathroom and closes the door. The water begins to run and Daryl waits patiently as Negan took a shower.

Another 20 minutes before Negan comes out wearing only boxers. Daryl tried not to watch as Negan rummaged through his drawer to find a pair of sweats. Daryl hides his disappointment as Negan slips into the sweats.

"I hope you know how fucking worried you made me," Negan finally admits into the silence. It was the most honest thing Negan has told Daryl so far and it made Daryl's stomach clench painfully. He didn't want Negan to worry, especially about his life. He wanted to say sorry but the words wouldn't come out. He continued, "Answer my questions honestly and the punishment won't be too bad."

Daryl nodded shakily.

"Why did you disobey me?" Negan asked. He stared at Daryl and bore into him again.

"I..." Daryl couldn't speak. His emotions were so strong that his throat was closing up and his eyes were tearing up. "Scared... you..."

"You don't fucking worry about me. I worry about you and that is all," Negan explains. He then asks, "Do you know how to take down a walker?"

"Sorta..."

"Sorta?"

"Instinct.... jus' happens," Daryl tried to explain. He was shaking like a leaf.

"Do you think you deserve to get punished?"

"Yes..." Daryl whimpered softly, just wanting to curl up in a ball and hide.

"Why?"

Daryl paused for a moment. There were so many reasons why he probably needed a punishment but there was no way he could explain it all.

"Disobeyed.... Made you worried... almost got hurt..." Daryl whispered. Thank god Negan didn't make him repeat himself louder.

"Right. You're still fucking mine and I take good care of what is mine, don't I?" Negan says. His voice is a little more controlled and calmer. Daryl's demeanor relaxed slightly. Negan then pushed a few hairs from Daryl's face, making him look him in the face. "How many do you think you need?"

"What?" Daryl asked, slightly confused.

"Spankings. I think corporal punishment is the best way to make sure something sticks in your brain for a long damn time. So, how many?" Negan explains, caressing the side of Daryl's cheek with his thumb.

"I...don't know," Daryl whispered. He then shrugged shyly, "You pick?"

"That's nice of you to offer, baby boy, Thatsbut I asked you," Negan tries to reason.  
Daryl had no clue how many he needed.That's what his Pa would do when he was younger with the belt. Daryl didn't want that many though, he was sure that Negan would hit like he meant it so they would be quality smacks. He gulps before suggesting, "35?"

"35 it is then," Negan said way too calmly as he sat on the bed, patting his lap. Daryl was unsure and slightly scared. His Pa had left scars when Daryl was punished, he just hoped Negan wouldn't do the same. When Daryl doesn't move right away, Negan pats his lap again. "Come on. Surely you know how this fucking works."

Daryl uneasily crawls onto of Negan's lap, biting his fist as he waits for the first hit.

"You know what this is for right?" Negan asks gently, just rubbing Daryl's bare ass with big, warm hands. The hunter melts into the touch as he nods. The first slap catches him off guard, the sound of skin on skin echoing in Daryl's ears. Negan rubs again. "Repeat them for me."

"Disobeyed."

_Slap._

"Made ya worry."

_Slap._

"Almost got hurt."

_Slap._

"Almost got fucking _killed_ ," Negan corrects him. Slap. Daryl winces, his ass starting to feel hot and painful. "Again."

"Di-disobeyed."

_Slap._

"Made y-ya worry."

_Slap._

"Almost g-got hu- _killed_."

_Slap._

"Good. Again."

And again and again, Negan kept having Daryl repeat his offenses till he was choking on his own sobs. It wasn't necessarily the pain that made him upset but rather a mix of things like the embarrassment of being spanked like a child or the shame of disobeying Negan or even the guilt of making Negan worry. By the 35th swat, he was a bubbling mess of "sorries" and "won't do it again" promises.

Negan gently raised Daryl into a sitting position and kissed him as he rubbed the tension out of his sore ass. Negan couldn't explain the sudden gentleness that over came him. All he could say was that he had never been more terrified in his life than the moment he seen Daryl pinned beneath that walker. It made him mad that Daryl would be so reckless, but yet he was so relieved to have him safe in his arms again. There was no way in hell he would let Daryl be in that much danger ever again. Not to mention that he had to teach the boy some kind of lesson about keeping himself safe, and a spanking just seemed memorable enough. He had never done anything like this before, but if he had to be honest, he kinda liked it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry...." Daryl repeated softly against Negan's chest. The leader could only soothe the hunter as he rubbed his back and made promises that it was over and that he was forgiven. Finally, Daryl had calmed himself down and exhausted himself. The moment he closed his eyes, he was gone. Negan could only chuckle at how tired his boy was.

Negan laid them together on the bed, cuffing Daryl loosely to the headboard as they cuddled in their sleep.


	16. Dead Weight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick short chapter

Another few days go by and Daryl's ass is almost completely healed. He's been good for the main part, only slipping up a few times over small things, which made Negan fucking over the world with pride. The man was learning his way into Negan's trust again, and quickly. Negan needed -craved- the power Daryl gave him, making him feel like he had a purpose in this deadbeat world. He needed Daryl as much as Daryl needed him.

The progression doesn't fall unnoticed as Negan slowly allows Daryl 'rewards' such as sleeping in bed with him, chocolate, or allowing him to cum. Daryl loves these rewards, praising them as if they were gifts from God. He enjoys sleeping with the Savior the most, basking in the soft touches and kisses the taller brunette gives him in the middle of the night.

It was one of the mornings that Daryl was allowed to sleep in the soft, cozy bed of Negans, enjoying every second. He earned it by kneeling at Negan's feet for five hours straight as the man did his work; he then gave him a blow job, deep throating his dick without Negan's help. Negan was asleep now, his one arm wrapped around Daryl's waist and the other under his head. His mouth pressed warmly against the hunter's neck where he had fallen asleep.

Unfortunately, the moment ended as Negan wakes, stretching out his long legs as he yawns. Daryl moves to face the Savior, his cuffs clanking against the headboard in the process. He only stares, soaking in Negan's sleepy face and bed headed hair.

"Aren't ya gonna tell me good morning rather than staring; I ain't a fucking zoo, boy," Negan grumbles, obviously expecting an answer.

"Goodmornin'... sir," Daryl whispered, forcing his gruff voice to work. Negan nods and groans as he swings his legs off the side of the bed and gets up.

"That's what I thought," is all he says before disappearing into the bathroom. Daryl sighs, knowing this routine all too well. Negan was in a bad mood and hopefully, it wouldn't last just too long.

Waiting patiently, Daryl sat on the bed as Negan took a quick shower. Negan comes out from the bathroom, rubbing the wetness from his hair onto a towel as he walked to his dresser. He pulled out his usual t-shirt, boxers, and khakis and quickly threw them on. He continues to act as if Daryl wasn't there as he heads back into the bathroom and combs his hair. It's only when he comes out for the second time that he pays any attention to his captive.

"Have to piss?" Negan asks gruffly. Daryl shakes his head no. Negan continues, "I have to take care of some shit, so I'll be busy for a few hours. Behave while I'm fucking gone, okay boy?"

"Yes, sir..." Daryl replies quietly as he watched Negan grabbed Lucille and threw her over his shoulder to rest. The Savior then walks up to the bed and firmly lifts Daryl's chin to kiss his lips. It's quick but it's enough to make Daryl smile.

"Bye, Darling," Negan whispers under his breath as he lets go of Daryl and walks toward the door. Daryl is then left to entertain himself for the next few hours. There wasn't much he could do other than think, so he thought. He mainly thought of Negan. His lips still tingled from the kiss and he couldn't help but close his eyes and replay it through his mind. He liked everything about Negan. His looks, his touches, his kisses, his compliments, his voice, his control... his cock.

The sound of the door interrupted the hunter's thoughts. He got excited at the thought of it being Negan, but as the door opened, he soon realized it wasn't Negan. It was his wives; or at least four of them, Sherry was missing. Daryl frowned at the unexpected company. Didn't they know that Negan's room was off limits? They didn't seem to care as they stomped inside, slamming the door behind them. They looked angry for some reason. As they grew closer, Daryl became more anxious, feeling as if he was being cornered as they surrounded the bed. He pulled tightly at the cuff around his wrist, a bad feeling washing over him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Amber finally snaps, breaking the silence. Daryl was immediately taken back. What was he doing? _He_ wasn't the one barging into rooms. He remains quiet, just staring at the women. Amber continues when he doesn't say anything, "Negan is _ours_."

"That's right, so back off," Ann adds, flipping her dirty blonde hair over her shoulder.

"Ain't doin' nothin'," Daryl finally growled, baring his teeth. His instincts to fight were kicking in as he felt more and more threatened.

"You have to be doing something for him to fancy you so much. He's always here. With you," Cami explains, crossing her pale arms over her chest.

"Ever since you came along, he's been getting rid of us, one by one. First, it was Lizzy, then Ann, then Cami. I'm surely next unless he gets rid of Sherry first," Amber says, her voice a little dejected. Daryl bit his lip as he processed the new information. He then furrows his eyebrows. It wasn't _his_ fault Negan liked him more. There was no way he was gonna give up what little compassion he had.

" _Fuck you_ ," he snarls. Lizzy stared at him in silence before taking a step forward and striking Daryl's cheek. The end of her nails scratches the side of his face, little blood drops forming and falling down to his face. He growls at the contact, thrashing around in an attempt to escape the cuffs and attack the bitch. Unfortunately, the cuffs were too strong so he stared menacingly at them instead.

The other girls look shocked at Lizzy, unsure what to do. Lizzy then realized her mistake and cursed. As soon as Negan comes back and questions the marks, the girls would be in serious trouble.

Ann thinks quickly and pulls Lizzy and Amber toward the door in order to get back to their room as soon as possible.

Lizzy points a finger in Daryl's face and threatens, "Don't tell Negan shit about this and stop stealing him away from us."

They all then disappear out the door. Daryl leans his head back and closes his eyes, a headache forming. Blood traveled slowly down his face and he clutched the bleeding wound tightly, willing it to stop bleeding. He made sure not to make a mess, knowing Negan wouldn't be happy with blood all over his bed. The scratches stung but he ignored it.

Negan would come back shortly and see the marks and ask where they came from and Daryl was unsure what to say. Part of him wanted to spill everything out of revenge but the other half knew very well what Negan was capable of and he feared for the women. What if Negan killed them? Or ironed them like he did to Dwight? Daryl wasn't that cruel to send them to their deaths. Maybe in return for keeping their secret, they would let Daryl have Negan? He doubted it but he still hoped.

By the time Negan came back, the blood on Daryl's face was dried but left two ugly scratches across his cheek. Negan seemed to notice it almost right away as he set down Lucille down and rushed to grip Daryl's chin. He moved his face around, examining the marks at every angle.

"What the fucking hell did you do, boy?" Negan yelled, clearly pissed. Daryl shrugged. "Don't fucking lie to me, Daryl. Where did these come from?"

Daryl looked down at the sound of his name. The look Negan was giving him along with the strong, forceful grip on his chin made it almost impossible to keep silence. He didn't want to rat out the girls but he was more scared of Negan than of them.

"Your wives..." Daryl mumbled, his voice almost completely inconspicuous. Negan hears it perfectly and stares at the brunette for a minute.

"Fucking cocksucking whores!" Negan growls, pushing Daryl's head back as he let go to stand up. He grabbed a key from his pocket and unlocked Daryl's cuffs and motioned to the bathroom, he then headed to the door, grabbing Lucille on his way. Daryl's stomach dropped as he silently watched. Negan opened the door and looked back at Daryl, "Don't leave this fucking room or you're in deep shit. I'll be right back."

Then Negan is gone leaving Daryl alone. Daryl put his head in his hands as he groaned. God, he felt like the worst person in the world. What was Negan gonna do to the girls? _All his fault._

Daryl finally pulled himself together as he realized he was free from the cuffs. It was the first time Negan had left him alone while uncuffed. Slowly, Daryl made it to the bathroom where he did his business and then cleaned the blood from his face. It stung but once again he ignored it. He then headed back to the bed where he waited for Negan to come back. He didn't think he could handle another death on his conscious.


	17. The Day Will Come When You Won't Be

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter due to the need to update. Next chapter is planned to be exciting and hopefully longer than usual. (Also, I don't always answer comments but I always read them and they always make my day so much better. So thank you so much for all the positive feedback! Means a ton to me!)

Negan was fuming. Those bitches had the nerve to touch and damage what was his and just walk away as if there were no fucking consequences.

The Savior leader marches to the girls' room and throws the door open without any warning. Amber and Sherry were the only two in the room; they both jumped in surprise. Sherry gave a look of worry as she takes in Negan's upset face. She begins to ask what's wrong but Negan interrupts her.

"Where are the rest of them?" Negan growls.

"Who?" Sherry asked, her eyebrows furrowed. He got rid of all his other wives.

"You're a smart girl, Sherry. I'm sure you can fucking guess who I'm fucking talking about!" Negan says sarcastically, his voice slowly rising the more he spoke.

"You kicked them out. They aren't here," Amber responded quietly, hiding her face as tears gathered in her eyes. She already knew why Negan was so pissed and she was terrified of what was to come. Not to mention how upset Sherry was gonna be now that she was getting accused; she was the only wife that actually liked Daryl.

"Get them. _Now_." The tall brunette orders lowly as he gestures toward the door, leaving no room for discussion.

Both girls scurry out the door to quickly do as told. Amber was scared out of her mind and Sherry was just confused. She didn't understand why Negan was so upset with them; she's done everything he's asked of her and more.

Negan seated himself on the sofa and kicked his feet up as he waited impatiently for the women. He was still furious. His poor Daryl cornered and defenseless against those psychos. Negan was losing his control and he needed to get it back, and quickly.

It was a total of 12 minutes when five nervous women timidly walk through the door, their heads down as if in shame. If Negan wasn't so pissed, he would have smirked in satisfaction, however, now he just sat with his arms crossed, feet up, and a dark stare aimed right at the girls.

The leader gives them a look, just daring one of them to talk. The silence lingers for several minutes, leaving the room with a thick tension. Finally Negan's, dark, firm voice breaks the silence.

"Why do we have rules, ladies?" is all Negan asks. The girls are startled by the question and don't say anything.

"Because nothing matters if you're dead. You're all here because you get that..." Negan explains, waving his hand around as he spoke. He then stops abruptly to look at the girls again, "... or so I thought. Turns out I had a little break-in in my bedroom. You know, the same room that _no one_ is allowed in unless I specifically tell them to get your ass there. Not only did these people break-in but they also hurt something very valuable to me... now, do any of you have the slightest idea who would do such a terrible thing? "

Negan moved to his feet and walked real close to the women, four of the five shaking in fear. He puts his face real close to Ann's and stops to stare into her eyes. He then whispers, "Annie, Darling, anything you have to say?"

Ann cracks under the pressure and starts to bawl, blabbering nonsense. Negan is able to catch the words "Sorry", "Accident", "Don't kill us", and "His Fault."

"Ah hah! And the truth has been revealed!" Negan bellows, cutting off Ann's crying. He laughs maniacally, throwing his head back in the process.

"Please don't hurt us..." Cami whimpers, her own tears spilling.

"Now have I ever fucking hit one of you girls?" Negan asks, clearly annoyed. The girls slowly shake their heads 'no' in answer. "Of course, I haven't."

Amber begins to sob suddenly causing Negan to roll his eyes.

"See, I get it! I really do. You're jealous. A new piece of ass comes in and just like that, you're forgotten. But I'll tell you something... SUCK IT UP! This world isn't full of fucking rainbows and kittens! It was bound to happen sooner or later," Negan says bluntly. Sherry looks like she's about to say something but doesn't. She was still confused about what was happening. Negan continues.

"My hands are just tied here, girls. You left me with no choice but to punish you." Negan explains throwing his hands up as he paced before them. He then stops abruptly and steps forward into Lizzy's face; she cowers. Negan's voice drops low, "I should take a damn iron to your faces, or hell, I should just let Lucille take care of you... but, I'm gonna let you Gals off easy. I want you working from dawn to dusk on redirect duty every fucking day until I say different. If you get bit, that's your own damn fault. I'm also deducting half of your points. Next time you come after Daryl, I won't be so nice."

"Yes, sir..." the women all murmur in unison. Negan keeps staring.

"All of you will be put back in the point system and no long titled as my wives. Now get out." Negan says darkly before watching the girls leave. He didn't know what he was gonna do with the room now that it was unoccupied. He considered giving it to Daryl but decided against it; he liked having Daryl in the same room as him.

Negan's anger was completely deflated by the time he made it back to his room.

Daryl sat on the bed, his arms in his lap and his legs crossed. His eyes were red as if he had been crying but Negan chose to ignore it. His attention was more on the mark on the hunter's cheek. The scratch seemed to have swelled while Negan had been gone, but it didn't look life threatening. The leader stands in front of his captive and wordlessly just examines him. The cut looked clean, along with the freshly wet hair hinting that he must have taken a shower in the Savior's absence. Negan was pleased that the boy chose to stay naked rather than search for clothes.

"Looks fucking shitty as hell but you'll live," Negan finally states as he tilted Daryl's chin upward once again. He then walks away toward the bathroom where he washed his hands. He comes out but he doesn't look Dary's way. He instead sits at the love seat and grabs an old magazine, kicking his boots and socks off in the process.

Daryl stares at the man for several minutes then at his hands. Negan forgot to cuff him again. The archer frowned; he didn't know why but he didn't like the change. He almost felt safe with the metal cuffs and rather now bare without them.

"Ain't ya gonna cuff me?" Daryl replies gruffly. The question didn't sound too polite once he said it, but he knew Negan would understand what he meant.

"Are you planning to escape?" Negan asks casually, only briefly looking over his magazine.

"No..." Daryl said suspiciously. He honestly hadn't even thought about escaping but yet it seemed like a trick question.

"Then they can stay off." Negan wanted to make sure Daryl was able to defend himself just in case someone decided to attack him again, though he highly doubted it to happen a second time. 

And that was the end of the discussion as Negan went back to his article.

"Did you..." Daryl starts to say but he can't finish it. The unsaid words still drifted in the air though. _Kill them?_

"No." Negan says abruptly, clearly not wanting to talk about this. Daryl let out the breath he was holding. He was thankful Negan didn't kill them. He felt like a weight had been lifted from his shoulders as the worry for the women disappeared immediately. He was then left to the quietness of the room causing him to fidget anxiously.

Daryl sat awkwardly on the bed as the silence filled the room. He then did something he wouldn't ever imagine himself doing. He slowly got off the bed and cautiously crawled to where Negan sat. He sat on his knees and gingerly nudged his nose against Negan's thigh to get his attention. He was terrified of rejection and hoped Negan would accept his small offering.

Negan looked down to see a pair of bright, slightly weary, blue eyes. A pang of emotion hit him as his eyes softened a little. He sighed and gave a small smile as he laid a hand on Daryl's messy curls. He gently pushed Daryl's head onto his lap so that the man was leaning against him as he went back to his magazine, continuing to play with Daryl's hair in soothing patterns. He could feel the sigh of relief from Daryl as they sat.

The Savior gets halfway through the mag before he hears the tiny snores from Daryl. Deciding it was time for bed, Negan set the magazine down back on the table and grabbed Daryl instead. Carrying him bridal style, Negan lays Daryl on the bed. He shed off his pants and shirt before getting in the bed alongside the sleeping hunter. A sudden rush of affection overcame Negan as he leaned over to lay a small kiss to Daryl's forehead.

"Goodnight Darling..." Negan says softly before he falls asleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a slight warning, chapters may be a bit late because unfortunately, I am back in school but I always try to update as fast as I can and whenever I can.


	18. Say the Word

It had been days since Daryl was last cuffed and he was starting to believe that Negan was beginning to trust him. Plus, the majority of the time he was allowed to sleep in the bed along side Negan. The Savior claims it's just for easy blowjob access for when he's in the mood in the middle of the night, but sometimes Daryl thinks it's for another unknown reason.

However, the bed is still considered a privilege and is often the go-to punishment when Daryl acts up. Sometimes, yet not often, Daryl finds himself on the floor for the night for small things such as lying, disobeying, or for being annoying. The hunter soon learned how touchy Negan actually; anything was likely to set the man off. Daryl, though, had eventually learned the ways and began being more careful about the things he did around Negan.

As days go by, Daryl continues to be holed up in Negan's bedroom, unable to see another person, besides Negan or even the world outside. The longer he stays, the more he realizes that he is perfectly safe and happy within the walls. Negan protects him from everything that could hurt him.

-

Negan sat in his usual spot on the loveseat as he sat with his eyes closed peacefully. Daryl could tell it had been an especially stressful day for the leader so he chose to give the man space to cool down. After the Savior seemed relaxed and calmed enough, Daryl slid off the bed and crawled over to his spot between Negan's spread legs. He nudges his nose against the crotch of Negan's khakis, drawing the man's attention.

"My good boy," Negan hums tiredly as he lays a heavy hand on Daryl's head. Daryl hums contently as well as he arches further into the touch. He nudges Negan again. Negan closes his eyes again as he spoke, "Naughty boy, trying to get Daddy hard."

Daryl looked innocently up at Negan. He could see the slowly growing erection in the corner of his eye and placed his fingers on top of it. He gave it an unsure squeeze causing Negan to moan.

"Does my baby boy wanna play?" Negan smirked, looking through his dark eyelashes to see the man on his knees in front of him.

"Yes." Daryl nods; he was getting better at answering as well. Negan was proud of how well his boy was doing in such little time.

"Go take a shower," Negan ordered, gesturing to the bathroom. Daryl immediately followed the order as he practically ran to the bathroom. The Savior palmed himself through his pants as the shower started. He could only imagine Daryl in the shower, cleaning himself the way Negan had taught him to -inside and out.

Negan had to practically force himself to stop from cumming as he thought of all the dirty things he could do to his boy. He decided on something new for the hunter that he knew they would both enjoy.

Before long the bathroom door is opened and a still half-soaked boy walks out. He instantly makes toward the bed where he laid down on his back.

"Eager are we?" Negan chuckled as he stood to his feet and walked agonizingly slow toward the bed. He kicked off his boots and socks as he made his way over. He then slowly took off his shirt revealing a tanned, toned, chest. Daryl licked his lips.

"We are gonna do something different today," Negan explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why?" Daryl asked. He didn't know if he liked 'different'.

"Because I fucking said so," Negan snapped. "Any other stupid fucking questions?"

Daryl shook his head, pulling his lips into a thin line as if to show he was shutting up. Negan nodded at the gesture and continued.

"Good. Now turn over and show me that gorgeous ass."

Daryl did as asked, flipping over on his stomach and nervously pulled his chest to his knees revealing a nice view of his butt to Negan. The Savior leader hummed in appreciation to himself as he couldn't help but reach a hand out to touch the supple cheeks.

"You'll like this, I promise," Negan cooed, leaning over Daryl to whisper the words in his ears.

The tall brunette ran a finger down the crack, stopping at the dip of his hole. He softly prods at it, the tip only sinking in. From below him, Daryl's body shivers. Negan doesn't hold back his smirk as he places each hand on a cheek, spreading them wide to show off Daryl's pink hole. He leans in to lick a long strip against the sensitive skin. Daryl whimpers, leaning forward as if to get away, only to push back seconds later. Negan continues to lap at the hunter's ass before starting to work his tongue inside.

The wet sounds of spit and soft sucking filter to Daryl's ears causing him to moan. The feel of the tall brunette's tongue wiggling its way into him was erotic and almost overwhelming but he didn't stop him. He didn't think he could even if he wanted to.

Negan was able to nudge his tongue fully inside, wetting Daryl's rim enough to add a finger. The first digit startled Daryl as he felt it push inside him along side Negan's assaulting mouth. A warm heat coated his face and traveled up his neck and down his back leaving his skin pink. Negan pulled off to look at his captive, loving the needy, bent and shaking form. He laid a relaxed, yet firm, hand on Daryl's lower stomach as he pushed in a second finger. He needed the boy to relax for this to work smoothly.

Daryl groaned as Negan's spit dried way too quickly, leaving a dull friction as the digits were fucked into him. Negan noticed, deciding to grab the lube before adding a third. The slick substance was coated around his ring finger before he added it along with the other two. Daryl closed his eyes, letting the touches wash over him. He didn't have to look to know what it must have looked like to have Negan's hand three fingers deep inside his wet, stretched hole. He moaned at the thought.

Daryl's grip on his legs was loosening as it became harder to focus on anything but Negan. His arms ached and his legs cramped for being in such an awkward position, but Negan never told him he could move, so he gritted his teeth and held tighter.

Licking his lips, Negan added a fourth finger. He could see the discomfort on his boy's face, but with a small kiss and some praising, he was able to allow his body to relax enough to effortlessly stretch him out enough. He made sure to nudge the man's prostate every once in a while, enjoying the little spurts of pre-cum that followed right after. His own dick was painfully hard against the confinements of his pants. He one handedly managed to unbutton and unzip his pants enough to bring out his cock. It stood tall and eager as Negan gave it a few strokes before going back to Daryl.

The archer could feel the unignorable pressure as he was stretched far beyond his limits. The only thing keeping the man from falling apart was Negan's small praising words and loving kisses. Tears gathered a fell from Daryl's eyes but more from pleasure than from pain. The feeling was hard to explain other than that it hurt so good.

"Almost there... one more," Negan murmured, brushing Daryl's bangs from his flushed cheeks.

Lastly was Negan's thumb. It was a tight fit but after a lot of coaxing and a shit ton of lube, he was able to fit his entire fist inside Daryl. The hunter wanted to scream. Whether from pain or pleasure- he was unsure. All he knew that he was so full. It was almost hard to breathe.

Negan gently began to enclose his fingers into a fist, making a slight visible bump in Daryl's stomach. Negan smirks, taking his free hand to caress the unnatural bump. Daryl looks down to see what Negan was smiling at and freezes. A moment of panic sweeps through him as his body immediately clenches up, making Negan's hand burn painfully inside him. Negan frowns, concerned for the man.

"Fucking relax, boy!" Negan snaps, slapping Daryl hard in the ass. Almost instantly, Daryl relaxes just out of shock. He's able to keep himself calm as he begins to breathe evenly again.

When Negan is sure that Daryl is ready, he begins to slowly move his fist back and forth, just barely fucking him. Daryl's legs scream at him as he claws his nails into the skin, his grip extremely tight. The shorter of the two continuously moaned non-stop, unable to control himself any longer. Every nerve in his body buzzed rapidly as they kicked into overdrive. His mind was fuzzy and he couldn't even think straight. He needed release so badly. That was probably what compelled him to blurt the first thing that came to his mind.

"Please... please fuck me!"

And that, _that_ was what Negan had been waiting to hear from the very moment he took Daryl as his captive. He could have easily fucked Daryl from day one, but to hear the words come out on their very own was the most fucking satisfying thing Negan has ever experienced. Daryl, at this point, was entirely under Negan's thumb. The tall brunette had shaped him into the perfect play thing and more importantly into something that he desired more than he ever expected he would. There was nothing he treasured more than his new creation.

Negan didn't even take a moment of hesitancy as he quickly removed his hand from Daryl and hastily flipped him onto his stomach with his feet on the ground so that he was bent over the bedside. He leaned over to whisper heavily in Daryl's ear, "Finally."

Daryl laid on the bed, flushed and breathing heavily, his backside aching from the sudden removal of Negan's fist. His stomach and ass felt strangely empty, a feeling Daryl was slowly beginning to dread. However, he knew what was coming next as Negan began to get out of his khaki's. He was excited and wondered why he took so long for this.

Once the taller of the two was stripped down, he stood behind Daryl, admiring the gaping, twitching pink hole. He reached to place his hands on both sides of Daryl's hips, pulling the man's ass against Negan's raging hard on. Daryl moaned as the hardness brushed in the slick of lube between Daryl's ass cheeks.

"Waited so fucking long for your fucking tight ass. Gonna be so fucking great to pound you into the mattress. That what you want me to do? Fuck that ass so hard you'll feel it for days?" Negan whispered dirtily, continuing to rub between the brunette's ass.

"Yes..." Daryl whimpered honestly. God, he wanted that so much. He wanted to feel Negan for the rest of his life.

"Yeah you do," Negan groaned; he couldn't wait for any longer. He knew Daryl was stretched plenty so he went right into it as he positioned him and pushed inside all in one long thrust.

Daryl bit his lip to hold back a grunt as Negan rammed into him. Negan's cock was a lot longer than what his fist had been and the girth was a lot easier to withstand. Daryl closed his eyes and leaned his sweaty forehead against the bed mattress. If he focused hard enough, he could feel every bump and vein of Negan's dick as the leader thrust into his ass with long, swift pumps.

Negan grunted lowly deep in his throat at the delicious vice grip around his dick. Every push and pull drew him closer to his climax. He takes a moment to focus on Daryl. Unsatisfied with his boy's noises, he angles his hips upward, hitting a special spot deep in Daryl. He then smirks at the strangled moan Daryl cries out. Negan keeps up a decent pace in that area, hitting the smaller man's prostate with every thrust.

Reaching between Daryl's legs, Negan wrapped a firm hand around his weeping dick, giving it a few timely pumps along with his thrusts.

Daryl was breathing hard now. It all felt so good. Better than anything he's ever done before. Even sex with Glenn had never been this intoxicating. His body trembled as Negan gave messy, open mouthed kisses on his shoulder and back. His hands remained at Daryl's hips as he pulled both of them together to meet forcefully in the middle.

"Fuck, gonna cum so fucking much in you," Negan growled, his hips bucking rapidly up into Daryl. Daryl was worn out, letting Negan do as he pleased.

Negan did as promised, filling Daryl so full that the archer cried out from the feeling. Daryl couldn't hold back, climaxing right after Negan. He collapsed onto the bed, his body numb and his mind foggy. He didn't move as Negan pulled out and stepped away to somewhere else in the room.

Daryl's eyes drifted shut as he felt suddenly exhausted. He could feel Negan's cum drip from his ass, down his balls, and finally down his legs. His ass and muscles were sore and he knew they'd only be worse tomorrow. For some reason, he didn't seem to care as his mind drifted off to where Negan was. He was too tired to look so instead he laid still and waited for him to return.

\--

Negan stood, staring at himself in the bathroom mirror. His usually perfect, slicked back hair was messy and astray, his chest was slightly flushed, and his lips were tinted red. But there was something new about him. A strange glow to him that screamed 'exuberant' and 'giddy', and for once, he actually held a true smile that shined deep in his eyes. He gives himself one last glance before going back to the room.

Daryl is already asleep in a heap at the foot of the bed, drying cum covering him. Negan sighs as he grabs a dirty shirt and quickly wipes off what he can. He throws the clothing back on the floor before slipping a blanket onto the hunter's naked form. The Savior slips into bed and under the sheets, reaching a hand down to ruffle Daryl's messy hair.

 _'Goodnight Daryl...'_ Negan whispers in his head as he falls asleep.


	19. Judge, Jury, Executioner

Daryl never noticed how much he craved sex with Negan until now. Both morning and night Negan fucked him six ways to Sunday and he loved every single minute of it. When Negan _wasn't_ six inches deep inside him, the archer felt useless and empty. He didn't like that feeling at all and often became distressed if Negan wasn't next to him. The leader, of course, came up with a solution for his boy's problem.

Daryl laid sprawled out on the floor, busy with the task to count a bag of marbles. He didn't quite understand why counting them was so important but Negan said to so he didn't argue. He had an uneasy feeling in his stomach but he ignored it, hoping Negan would come back soon.

_18...19...20....1...2..._

Daryl sighed. He hated counting; especially when he could only go to 20. From there he starts over, keeping track of each group. So far he had 3 groups of 20 and he wasn't even half way done with the pile.

Thankfully the sound of a door opening saves Daryl from any more dreadful numbers. He looked up with a look of excitement as Negan slipped through the door then closed it behind himself. He had a bag in his hands which confused Daryl. He didn't say anything, however, he waited patiently for Negan to tell him on his own. He doesn't.

"Hi Baby Boy, miss me?" Negan greeted, moving past Daryl to lay the bag on the bed. He sits down, spreading his legs and motioning for Daryl to come. The man on the floor moves on his hands and knees instantly, kneeling between Negan's legs as requested. He huffs a breath of relief as he lays his head on a firm, muscled thigh. The tall brunette hums in approval as he combs through tangled strands of hair in a relaxing manner.

Daryl looks up, remembering the bag again. He glares at it with a silent curiosity, wordlessly begging for Negan to tell him what it is. Negan ignores him though, changing the subject immediately. "Did you count my marbles like a good boy?"

"Yes," Daryl answers.

Negan nods, giving a small smile at the fact that his task was listened to. He knew it was a pointless job to make the blue eyed man do but it was rather just to keep the man busy while he worked outside the room. He still didn't completely trust having Daryl outside the Sanctuary or even near his people.

Daryl was still staring at the bag. Finally, his curiosity got the best of him as he quietly asks, "What's that?"

"What's in the bag?" Negan repeated, faking surprise although he was already waiting for the question to be asked. He reached for the bag, pulling out a black box. Negan continued, "I got you something so that you don't have to go through the whole day with an empty, needy hole."

Daryl frowned in confusion once he read the big bold letters on the box: **Butt Plug.**

"Doesn't the idea of being plugged up with my cum inside you all day sound good to you?" Negan smirked, mindlessly rubbing a comforting thumb against Daryl's hip. The archer nodded in honesty; he really liked that idea. Negan smiled wider, "Show me that gorgeous ass of yours."

Daryl moves like clockwork as he gets to his elbows and knees, pushing his ass out in the air the best he could. He earns a pat on the head as he waits in anticipation for what was to come next. There was the sound of a box and plastic being opened before suddenly Daryl could see Negan's legs as he walked around Daryl to stand in front of him. The older of the two crouched down to Daryl's level, holding something black in his hand. The object was solid and slick with a round top and flat bottom; something Daryl has never witnessed before.

Negan grinned. The look of confusion on his boy's face was priceless, and he knew he would have fun with his new toy.

"Here, suck. Get it real nice and wet for me," Negan commanded, handing the plug to Daryl who held the object as if it were to explode any second. Negan didn't move till Daryl hesitantly began sucking the tip of the toy, wetting it with spit. He moved back behind Daryl and knelt down. He was still pretty open from their morning fuck, but just out of Negan's own pleasure, he spits a wad of saliva onto the opening and slipped a digit inside. Daryl made a soft sound around the plug as Negan played with his hole.

Once the plug was nicely slicked, Negan removed it from Daryl's mouth and lined it to his hole. It slid easily inside bringing out a moan from Daryl. The plug wasn't as long as Negan's dick but it was thicker, stretching him out and leaving him feeling full. He was unsure of how to feel about the plug. He liked the full feeling but it disappointed him that it wasn't Negan inside him. However, it was a gift from Negan so he loved it nonetheless.

"You're gonna keep it in for me all day right?" Negan inquired, raising an eyebrow as if to dare the man to protest. Daryl only nods as he gets up shakily onto his feet. The plug felt really strange. Negan leans in to kiss the younger man's lips before continuing, "I have important business to do so I need you to be a good boy. I want the bed made, clothes folded, marbles counted, and you showered by the time I come back, understood?"

"Yes," Daryl answered softly as he shifted onto his other foot. The plug felt heavy as it rested inside him.

"Good boy. I'll see you later tonight," Negan reassured him, kissing him one last time before leaving again.

\---

The plug was a pain in the ass - _literally_ \- as Daryl did his chores. It wiggled inside him at every movement, constantly reminding him it was there. Sitting was practically impossible. And not to mention that in certain positions, the plug would rub right against Daryl's prostate, causing him to get unintentionally hard every ten minutes.

After a lot of discomfort, all the tasks Negan assigned him were done and finished leaving him with nothing else to do. His mind continuously filtered back to the plug at every chance. It was unavoidable. Not even sleep could mask the fullness of Daryl's ass.

By the time Negan came back, Daryl was desperate for the torture device to be removed. He stood by the bed, too sensitive to even sit as Negan walked in the door. The Savior didn't question it as he closed the bedroom door and began kicking off his boots. He gently set Lucille against a chair before finally looking up at his captive. The look of discomfort the hunter gave was all Negan needed to know what was wrong.

"What's wrong, Darling?" Negan teased, moving to stand in front of Daryl. The shorter of the two practically collapsed against the tall brunette's firm chest as he whimpered. Negan leaned in closer in mockery, "What was that? Couldn't hear you"

"Out," Daryl grunts, his voice muffled against Negan's shirt.

"What do you want out? Show me," The leader spoke softly, a smirk painted on his face.

Blindly, Daryl reached behind, motioning toward the plug.

"This?" Negan questioned as he pushed the plug further into the hunter, hitting a bundle of nerves suddenly. Another whimper left Daryl as his legs turned numb. Thankfully Negan was there to keep him up. He kept messing with the plug as he spoke, "You want the real thing don't you my horny boy?"

" _Yes!_ " Daryl keened, arching under the other man's touch. God, he wanted that.

Negan was already hard so without any delay, he bent Daryl over the bed and yanked the plug free. The archer let out a strangled groan but it quickly turned into a moan as Negan shoved inside in one go. Daryl was stretched out enough for it to be painless as the Savior hammered the man into the bed. There was no 'slow pace', only brutal fucking.

It was quick, merciless, and _so fucking hot_.

It wasn't long till the two were cumming, both sweaty and panting from the exertion.

Negan didn't pull out right away, instead, he reached over the bed and grabbed the forgotten plug. In one quick movement, Negan pulled out, only to replace his dick with the plug. Daryl started to protest but received a harsh, warning slap to the ass, shutting him up.

The Savior pulled Daryl close to his chest, his breath soft and warm against the hunter's face. Negan gave Daryl a gentle pat on the cheek before whispering, "Sleep" to him.

Full of Negan's cum, Daryl eventually falls asleep next to the tall man with a happy and content smile on his face.


	20. The Distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such the long wait. School has been insanely busy, leaving no time to do anything. But I'm trying my hardest to update, I swear. Also glad to hear so many people like this story <3

Daryl hummed around Negan's cock as he blew him. The Savior was still asleep but Darl really wanted to make the man happy when he woke; almost as a thank you for everything Negan has done for him. He continued sucking till his jaw ached and even then he didn't stop. He was hoping Negan would wake soon. He could feel him getting close so he bobbed his head faster.

From above him, Negan made a soft groan that made Daryl freeze momentarily. He couldn't tell if it was a good or bad sound. For a second he wondered if Negan would get angry with him like he did with Lizzy when she blew him in his sleep. He begins to pull off only to have his head shoved forward and back on Negan's dick.

"What the fuck you stopping for? You started this so now you're finishing it," Negan grunts sleepily, his hand planted firmly in Daryl's hair. Daryl relaxes under the touch, a solid sign that this was all okay. He began where he left off, sucking and bobbing around the thick member till his throat felt sore and raw. Fortunately, it doesn't take long for Negan to finish off in Daryl's mouth, the younger of the two swallowing happily.

"Thank you..." Daryl whispered hoarsely, resting his head on Negan's stomach. He couldn't see the proud smile that crept on the Savior's face as a strong hand trailed soft fingers up and down his bare body. Negan thought quietly to himself as they laid there. He was starting to reconsider the 'no outside' rule. He had to do a quick run with his crew today and he had the perfect job for his boy.

"How would you like going out on a supply run with me, boy?" Negan asked, looking down at the smaller man cuddled against his large frame. Two crystal blue eyes look up at him in confusion.

"Outside? What about the walkers?" Daryl asked hesitantly. He could still picture all the decaying bodies surrounding him that one day.

"What, you don't think I'll protect my fucking boy from those flesh-eating, bags of shit?" Negan asks in warning tone before continuing, "Well Darling, I'll tell you something, you're not useful to me if you're fucking dead, are you?"

"No..."

"Good, that's what I wanted to fucking hear," Negan gets up from the bed and starts to get dressed. When Daryl doesn't follow suit, Negan snaps, "What are you waiting for, fucking Christmas? Get your ass moving or I may just leave you here."

Daryl springs into action at that, scared to miss an opportunity to be with Negan. He stands up, noticing he's covered in both his and Negan's cum. Negan notices too, nodding toward the bathroom, "Hurry up and clean up. The clock is fucking ticking."

Daryl hurries, rushing through his shower within five minutes. When he comes out, Negan is already dressed and ready, a pile of neatly folded clothes on the bed. Right on top of the clothes sat a black plug. Daryl bit his lip as he steps closer to the older of the two.

"Bend over the bed," Negan states calmly and firmly. Daryl does so in an instant even though he knew what was happening. He watched as Negan grabbed the dreaded plug and a small bottle of lube from the nightstand. As much as Daryl hated the plug, he hated the feeling of being empty even more. With no hassle, the plug was slipped in and Daryl was pulled up into a standing position. From there, Negan began helping his boy get dressed into a pair of too long jeans and a baggy white tee. He was also given socks and shoes which felt foreign after so long without them.

"Okay, let's get this fucking show on the road," Negan smirks, sliding his hand around Daryl's waist as he leads them to the door. He grabs Lucille before heading out into the hall. Daryl felt wrong as he walked alongside the Savior. Every person they passed either stared from a distance or kneeled at Negan's presence. Negan paid little attention to the audience as he moved his hand farther down to Daryl's ass, giving the muscle a soft squeeze every few steps.

"Don't worry about them, boy. If they even dare to try something, I'll knock their fucking teeth out," Negan whispers causing Daryl to smirk. He continues to follow wordlessly as they make it toward an exit of the compound.

Daryl is taken back at first by the brightness; it had been days, weeks even, of no sign of the sun. Negan nudges him forward as he leads him somewhere. The hunter's eyes adjust and he is able to see that they are moving toward a large moving truck where several Saviors stood. All of them had guns and knives on them, some even had arrows. For a moment Daryl missed his crossbow but it didn't last too long. He didn't need it anymore because he had Negan instead.

"What the fuck are you cocksuckers doing sitting on your asses when there is fucking work to be done? Get a move on!" Negan yelled loudly, causing all the men to jump to their feet and move frantically across each other.

Once everyone had cleared the area, Negan halts, stopping Daryl as well. He turns to face the hunter, reaching his hand behind him in the process. He pulls out a silver hunting knife, the blade glinting dangerously in the morning sun. Daryl stares at it in confusion, his blue eyes flashing to Negan's. Negan reaches for Daryl's hand, placing the handle of the knife firmly in his hand.

"This is yours now. You can try to use it, take me out even, but considering I have Lucille right here..." Negan motions to his bat, "and over a hundred of my men within earshot, that wouldn't seem real smart. Or..." he licks his lips for a brief moment, " you can use it for when you have a sticky situation while we are out there. There are a lot of those dead fucks running around and as much as I'd like to give myself credit, I can't kill every single one. Understood?"

Daryl nods numbly, just admiring the weapon in his hand. After a few moments, he puts it between his belt and pants for safe keeping, smiling at the simple gift.

Before long, the Saviors begin piling up in different loading trucks. The tall brunette ushers the hunter to the nearest box truck, forcing him into the middle seat. Within seconds, the door of the driver's side opens and someone climbs in. Daryl grunts when he sees it's Dwight. The blonde wasn't thrilled either as he glanced Daryl up and down before starting the truck.

Daryl stayed quiet, watching through the window as they passed several walkers and abandoned buildings.

"Where are we going?" Daryl asked out loud. They were passing all the potential buildings for supplies.

Silence.

"Where are we going?" he repeated, his patience thinning.

"None of your fucking concern." Dwight finally snaps. Daryl glares at him for a while before turning to Negan. He hoped the brunette would yell at Dwight but instead, he continued staring out the window as if nothing happened. Fed up, Daryl crossed his arms, huffed, and leaned back into his seat.

He stares silently out the window for a while, eventually closing his eyes briefly and just letting the movement of the truck wash over him. He's almost asleep when he feels the truck come to a halt. Opening his eyes, Daryl is met with a large, all too familiar sign.

_"Welcome to the Alexandria Safe Zone"_


	21. Mercy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has a lot going on! Some is from the actual TV series and some isn't but I hope you like it.

  
Daryl had a lot of mixed emotions as he followed Negan up to the Alexandrian gates. He was confused, nervous, and even excited. He was happy to see Rick and his friends but he was also scared. They probably all hated him for everything he's done; he was the reason Glenn and Denise were dead. Daryl wondered if that was the reason no one came for him when Negan took him. Would they be glad to even see Daryl?  
  
The sound of Negan hitting Lucille against the metal bars echoes loudly in the woods surrounding them. From behind them, Daryl could hear the nasty growls of a couple lone walkers, but Saviors were quick to get rid of them. Consciously, Daryl inched closer to Negan's strong frame.   
  
"Little pig, Little pig, open this goddamn gate!" Negan yells, knocking his bat against the gate three more times. It's quiet for a few moments till suddenly the gate begins to open revealing a figure: Rick. Daryl sucks in a breathe, swallowing thickly at the sight of his old leader.   
  
"You said a week. You're early," Rick grits out, not even noticing Daryl.   
  
"I missed you," Negan teases, giving the Alexandrian a wink as he walks right past him. He licks his lips before focusing his attention on the neighborhood. He swings Lucille blindly, whistling lowly, "This place hasn't changed one fucking bit since the last time I came."  
  
Daryl could see the changes. The walls were barely standing, the streets were bare of people, and Rick, in general, changed. He no longer stood with a strong posture, no longer smiled, and his face was worn with stress and concern. Would Daryl have ended up like Rick if he had stayed? Tired and worn out?   
  
"Alrighty, men, get a move on! You know the drill," Negan said, waving his hand toward the houses. The Saviors made a bee-line to the houses leaving Daryl, Negan, and Rick alone. It was then that Rick noticed his old partner.   
  
"Daryl! I'm so-" Rick begins but is interrupted by a sharp snap.   
  
"No... Nope. He's mine. You don't look at him, you don't talk to him, and I won't make you chop anything off of him," Negan snaps bitterly, gritting his teeth at Rick. Rick, looking rejected, only nods his head and looks at the ground like a child with his hand caught in the cookie jar.   
  
Daryl looks slightly panicked at Negan's threat. Negan wouldn't allow anything happen to him, would he?   
  
The tall brunette changes the topic suddenly as he looks over the neighborhood again. He points his bat at their empty surroundings. "Where is all of your pathetic posse, Rick? Hiding like a bunch of pussies?"  
  
Rick doesn't answer, just clenching his jaw firmly at the insult.   
  
"Go get them," Negan simply commands, staring Rick straight in the eyes, just daring the man to disobey. Rick holds the stare for several moments before caving in and looking to the ground in defeat. Daryl watches as he turns and starts walking towards the church. Negan followed with a smug ass smile on his lips. Daryl didn't move at first causing Negan to stop and snap to a spot. "Daryl. Here."  
  
Daryl eagerly jumps into action, scurrying to his directed spot. Negan continues walking, wrapping his arm around Daryl's waist. He catches Rick watching so just out of spite, he pulls the smaller man tighter to his chest as they grew closer to the building.  
  
Sure enough, inside the church was everyone, talking amongst themselves, but at first sight of Negan, things quieted immediately.   
  
"What? You all hiding from me? That's not so nice, is it? How about you all come out and take a walk with me," Negan smirked. When no one made a move, his smile turned dark, "That wasn't a question."  
   
 Everyone looks at one another, unsure whether to obey or not. They then all look to Rick, silently asking for guidance. He nods, avoiding all eye contact. Slowly, people begin to stand and walk to the door where Negan and Daryl stood.   
  
Daryl looked at the crowd, picking out all of his friends. Sasha, Aaron, Eric, Rosita, Gabriel, Tara, Eugene, and Michonne were all there, but much like Rick, they seemed to have changed. Their faces held the same look of despair and loss. Daryl searched the room again, looking for Carol, but she wasn't there. Neither was Carol, Maggie, Morgan, and Carl.   
  
Negan noticed Carl's absence as well as he looked to Rick, "Where's that little brat of yours, Rick?"  
  
"Around," Rick answers simply. Negan stares at him with concentration before nodding; he wasn't dumb, he knew there was more, but he didn't push on.   
  
"Or that widowed chick? The one with the baby on the way?" Negan pushes on.  
  
"Do you care to pay your respects?" a voice comes from beside Negan making the man turn abruptly.   
  
"Ho-ly shit. You are one creepy motherfucker!" Negan belts, leaning away from the man.  
  
"My apologies. I'm Father Gabriel," Gabe says, his hands folded politely over a bible in front of him. He was dressed in his usual all-black getup with a rosary wrapped around one wrist.   
  
Negan bit the inside of his cheek as he looked the Father up and down and then their surroundings.  
  
"They didn't make it? Damn what a shame," Negan said as he shook his head. "Damn this must suck for you guys. You got death hitting you from left to right, but then again who doesn't nowadays? Now, the redhead? That was on me. No choice there to argue about. Lessons had to be learned, ya know. But number two? That didn't need to happen. Daryl, there, he forced my hand on that one."  
  
A pang of guilt turned deep inside Daryl as he focused his attention on the ground. He wished he could disappear right now. Glenn's death was all his fault and now everyone hated him. Maggie must have died hating him, angry for being the reason her husband was dead. And the baby... god, the baby.   
  
Tears gather quickly in Daryl's eyes but he refuses for them to see him cry. He didn't deserve to cry and mourn with them.   
  
"But don't beat yourself up too much. Everyone makes mistakes," Negan smirks, throwing an arm around the shorter of the two's shoulders. When he gets no response, he takes back his arm and claps once, "Alrighty. Let's go check out this grave. The least I can do for the poor girl."  
  
Gabe nods once before walking outside, everyone following. Daryl knew where they were going all too well. They reach the graveyard quickly and were lead to the closest grave. The cross that was placed at the head of the pile of dirt was new and was freshly carven no longer than a week ago. On the side was Maggie's name.  
  
"How?" Is all Negan says as he looms over her grave.   
  
"Pregnancy complications," Gabriel replies.   
  
"I see..." Negan replies. He looks over to Daryl who had his head and eyes down, clearly trying to make himself as small as possible. Negan clears his throat before clapping his hand together again, "May she rest in peace with her little rugrat... Hey, cheer up! Look at the bright side. She doesn't have to go through hell to raise the little shit here in this bullshit."  
  
Rick is emotionless as he swallows thickly. Daryl is quite unresponsive as well. He was still recovering from the shock of the news. All he wanted to do was go home and be comforted by Negan.  
  
"Alright, you all are bumming the fuck out of me. Where to next, Ricky? Maybe a little trip to your house? I'd love to see a grand tour," the Savior teased. Rick didn't move making Negan grunt in frustration, "No? Fine. I'll find it myself. Come Daryl."  
  
Daryl hurried to follow Negan down the street. They walked for a few moments before they came across a very neat house. In the steps of the porch was the name "Grimes". Daryl had helped Carl carve the wood when they first came across Alexandria. That felt like centuries ago.   
  
Rick was following them at an uneasy distance. He looked on guard like he was hiding something. Negan didn't seem to notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything. They entered the house without a word.   
  
"Damn Rick. Nice place you've got here," Negan whistled, running his hand across the wall. It didn't look like any of his men had looted here yet.   
  
Rick still looked cautious as he watched Negan walk around. The Savior made his way to the kitchen, immediately checking the fridge. He picks out an apple and takes a bite of it.   
  
"You know what Rick, I may just stay here," Negan states, taking another bite of the fruit before pointing at Rick, "You got power, heat, fucking running water... we could be fucking roomie-"  
  
Negan is interrupted by a sudden crying from upstairs. Rick's face turns instantly white as he looks to Negan. Negan gives Rick a suspicious look before following the cries, Rick right on his tail. Daryl hurries behind them, already having an idea of what the sound was. Sure, enough, there sat Judith in her crib, Carl desperately trying to calm her.   
  
The Savior looks astonished and a bit taken back as he looks at the baby. He laughs to himself before making a remark. "Fuck Rick! Maybe I underestimated you. You seemed to have kept these sorry fucks alive for a good long damn time; long enough for a fucking baby to be alive. Daryl, hold Lucille for me."  
  
He practically throws Lucille into Daryl's hands before he steps closer toward Judith who is still fussy in her crib. Both Rick and Carl tense as he reaches for her. He ignores them as he lifts her into his arms. Judith's cries stop instantly. The Savior looks Rick up and down before coming to a conclusion.  
  
"She's yours isn't she?" He inquires, bouncing the baby on his hip. She gurgles happily as she begins to play with Negan's beard. He laughs softly, "Well isn't she a Georgia peach! Maybe I should just take her with me..."  
  
"No!" Daryl blurts out, startling himself. He couldn't let Negan take her from Rick. She and Carl were the only things he had left. Daryl has seen Negan do a lot of cruel things, but taking Judith would be on the top of the list. The hunter looks to Rick who's shaking with nerves, sweat glistening on his forehead.  
  
The look Daryl receives from Negan sends a violent chill down his back. He continues to glare at the archer as he gives the baby to Carl. Then, without a moment to react, a fist is powerfully knocked into Daryl's face causing the man to lose his balance and lean against the wall, face clutched in his hand. His nose began gushing blood and his mouth tasted like copper.   
  
"Don't tell me what to do, you fuck!" Negan yells, yanking Lucille out of Daryl's hands.  
  
Daryl doesn't hear the words, only focused on the pain. Somewhere in the background, Judith began to cry again. A hand clutches the front of his shirt and he flinches, expecting another blow but it never comes. He has tears in his eyes as he stumbles. He couldn't believe Negan had hit him; it had been days since Negan hit him, let alone bleed. Once again, Daryl blamed it on himself, cursing himself for telling the man no. He knew better than that.   
  
"Awe, did I scare you baby girl?" Negan turns around and coes at the baby, Daryl already forgotten. Carl instinctively pulls her away, weary after what just happened. Negan is unfazed as he changes the topic, "Let's go back outside. Bring the child."  
  
Daryl wipes the blood away, staining Negan's shirt as they head outside where everyone was waiting. Immediately, Tara sees the blood, demanding instantly, "What the hell did you do to him!"  
  
"None of your damn concern. He's fine. Aren't you, Boy?" Negan asks, looking at the smaller brunette. Daryl nods. He's had worse.   
  
Rick gives Tara a look to drop it and unwillingly she does. Negan nods in satisfaction and wraps an arm around Daryl. Once he's sure everyone is watching, he begins stroking his finger lightly against Daryl's cheek. He needed to show everyone just exactly who Daryl belonged to.  
  
 He hums when the hunter doesn't pull away. He continues touching his face before bringing his mouth to his neck. He leaves a few small bites and kisses, putting on a small show for everyone. He makes eye contact with Rick and smirks. Rick looked disgusted as he watched.   
  
Negan glanced down at Daryl to see his eyes squeezed shut and his cheeks red. Negan wouldn't lie, watching the man's humiliation was a huge fucking turn on for him.  
  
"Get your hands off of him!"  
  
Negan doesn't let go of Daryl as his eyes skim the crowd. They land on Rosita who's holding him at gunpoint, her stance rigid. He can't hold back the sudden laugh that comes from him.  
  
"Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?" Negan chuckles, holding Daryl even tighter out of spite. The bitch wouldn't dare risk pulling the trigger with Daryl in the way.   
  
"Leave. Him. Alone."  
  
"Who? Him?" Negan teases, motioning to Daryl who looks confused. "Oh, honey, he loves this."   
  
His hand moves down to cup Daryl's ass, pushing the plug deeper into him. Negan licks his lips as he whispers, "Yes he sure does."  
  
It happens too quickly as Rosita raises the gun and fires blindly. Daryl's heart stops as he immediately looks to Negan, checking for any bullet wounds. Everything seemed to have frozen as everyone stood still, just waiting in shock for what was to come next. Daryl didn't even notice that he was crying now. He couldn't see blood but that didn't mean Negan wasn't hit.  
  
The man just stood there motionless for a moment before suddenly his face turned to complete anger. He held up Lucille who now held a large hole in the middle of her.   
  
"Fuck!" Negan yelled, pushing Daryl off of him as he stomped to Rosita who was already being held down by several Saviors.   
  
Daryl hit the ground hard, his hands and knees beginning to bleed from the pavement. He stayed on the ground as he watched Negan continue to scream.  
  
"Shit! Fucking SHIT! You fucking shot Lucille!"  
  
"She got in my way," Rosita gritted out as she struggled against the men who held her down. Negan looked like he was gonna kill her but he held back. He backed up and paced for a moment, letting himself cool down.   
  
"You guys are a lot of fucking work, you know that?" Negan laughed, shaking his head. "Well, don't worry, that little act you just pulled off, you'll pay for that. Next week I wanted double the supplies. I'll have my men pick it up and it better fucking be here. Daryl! We're leaving."  
  
Daryl picks himself up from the ground, wincing at the pain of his hands. His head is down as he walks to Negan.  
  
"Wait..." Rick pleads, "Leave Daryl here. Please. You've done enough to him already."  
  
"He's far happier and safer with me than he ever has been with you. I actually take care of him," Negan states, wrapping an arm around his captive. He gently grabs Daryl's chin and lifts it to his lips, kissing him in front of everyone. Daryl tries to pull away in modest but gives up once Negan shows no intention of letting go. He eventually does, causing Daryl to gain his breath back. Daryl leans forward again for more but Negan only smirks. "He's so needy."   
  
Everyone looks stunned like they did moments ago but there's something different this time. Almost like they are all disappointed. Daryl hides his face in Negan's chest, a sense of overwhelming emotions washing over him. He didn't want everyone to be disappointed in him. He was finally happy; couldn't they see that?  
  
"I'll be seeing you soon Rick," Negan says before walking toward the gate again. He whistles sharply causing all of his men to head back to the trucks with their findings.   
  
Daryl catches one last look of his old group before the gates close behind him. It was as if Negan could tell Daryl was upset as he whispered into his ear, "Don't worry, Darling. You don't need anyone but me. The rest can go fuck themselves."  
  


Daryl found comfort in the words as he climbed into the truck between Dwight and Negan. He lays his head against Negan's shoulder as they start driving back. His hands and nose still hurt terribly but he didn't say anything. Neither did he have to. Halfway there Negan gently grabbed his hands and inspected them.

"I wouldn't hurt you on purpose, baby boy. I just needed to show an example. Understood?"

Daryl didn't understand at all but he nodded anyway. He trusted Negan no matter what. Negan checked him some more, noting the forming bruise, road rash on both palms and a small bump on his forehead.

"Did a number on you, eh? I'll send for Docter Carson as soon as we get back," Negan murmurs, thumbing through Daryl's hair as he spoke. Making sure Dwight wasn't looking, he gave the hunter a soft kiss on the head before laying him back onto his chest.


	22. The Suicide King

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... short little chapter... but a lot is going on. I had an idea so I ran with it.   
> Please don't hate me. I promise this is the worst of it. 
> 
> *May be triggering to some readers*

Just as promised, Negan immediately took Daryl to Doctor Carson's office. The Savior shouted a few instructions to his men before gently throwing his arm over Daryl's shoulders and leading him inside. They walked only a short distance before they reached a door. Negan opened it, briefly motioning Daryl inside.   
  
In the corner was a man who Daryl could only assume was the doctor. He looked up with surprise, obviously not expecting anyone, but once his eyes landed on Negan, he stood to his feet immediately.   
  
"Hello Sir," Docter Carson said, putting on a tense smile. He then looked to Daryl, glancing him up and down before looking back to the leader. "What can I do for you?"  
  
"He took a nasty fall onto some asphalt and did a bit of damage to his hand. Need you to fix him up," Negan explains.  
  
"Alright, take a seat," the doctor said, nodding toward a table that sat in the middle of the room before walking to his desk for supplies. As if asking for approval, Daryl looked to Negan with worry.  
  
"Well go on," Negan pressed, softly pushing Daryl forward.  
  
 Daryl doesn't say a word as he sits on the table, his legs dangling off the edge and his hands laying awkwardly in his lap. He worries on his lip, all of a sudden nervous. He glances up to Negan who is watching him from the door. They make eye contact for a long moment before the doctor comes back.  
  
He says nothing as he grabs Daryl's hands and faces them palm up, inspecting the deep scratches. He only hums in concentration before grabbing the bottle of rubbing alcohol and a rag. Without any warning, he quickly dumps the liquid onto the injury and wraps it with the rag. Daryl winces at the sting, letting a pained hiss leave his lips.  
  
"Sorry," the doctor mutters insincerely before reaching for the bandage wrap and wrapping the hunter's hands. When he's done he looks to Negan, "Anything else?"  
  
"Check his nose and lip as well. He took a hard punch," Negan states. The doctor only nods before tilting Daryl's chin upward, checking the areas he was told to.  
  
"Well there's certainly gonna be some bruising but it doesn't look broke. The lip is busted, however, and will take a while to heal," Doctor Carson informs Negan, barely acknowledging Daryl.   
  
"Well give him one of those healing ointments for the lip and we'll get out of your hair," Negan said, waving a finger toward the shelves of medicines.   
  
"Sir, I don't think that's the best idea. We shouldn't waste them on someone like him..." Doctor Carson says cautiously, but the look Negan gives him makes him stop talking. "Very well, Sir."  
  
Daryl watches as the doctor quietly grabs something from the shelf and turns back to him. There's some uneasiness as he dabs the medicine onto Daryl's lip, not even trying to be gentle.   
  
"Alright Boy, lets get out of here. Thanks, Doc," Negan says, grabbing Daryl's arm lightly. He doesn't say anything more to the doctor before he is leading the archer out back into the main area of the sanctuary.  
  
People moved past them like ants, busy doing their own things, while others stopped what they were doing to watch Negan. Daryl ignored the people who stared and instead watched intently as an older woman knitted happily in the corner. Children played all around her, running around with smiles on their faces. Daryl couldn't help but feel his lips twitch upward in a matching smile. How could his old group possibly think this place was terrible? Everyone seemed happy here.  
  
From beside him, Negan nudges him when he slows down to admire the people, a silent command to focus on walking. Daryl sighs softly before letting Negan lead them to the all too familiar room.   
  
"I have some things to sort out so I'll be back shortly," is all Negan says before he closes the door, leaving Daryl all to himself.   
  
The hunter sat down on the bed, just staring at the door for a moment, lost in what to do next. He let out a long exhale as he falls backward onto the bed and now stared at the ceiling. Before he could stop himself, he started going over the day in his head.   
  
Alexandria was falling apart. They barely were surviving, and their leader was hardly even a leader anymore. Each and every one of them was filled with so much loss and despair that it hurt to look at them. But as much as Daryl hated seeing his group like that, he knew it was probably for the best. It was probably the only way they would surrender to Negan. Negan was just too powerful to battle against; he already has shown what he's capable of.   
  
Daryl winced internally when he was suddenly reminded of Abraham and Glenn. There was nothing he could have done to save Abraham and he hated himself for that, but Glenn... he hated himself for many reasons because of him. He hated himself for falling in love with him. He hated himself for losing him to Maggie. He hated himself for never being able to admit how much he actually cared for him. And most of all, he hated himself for being the one to end his life. Life would have been so much easier if he had never even met Glenn. Maybe he would still be alive. Maybe Maggie would too. And maybe their baby could have had the chance to live.   
  
Tears were falling down his face without Daryl even realizing it. He was so far down in his little hole of grief that there was no coming out of it.  
  
He had hurt too many people in his life when really, he should be the one dead. He didn't have a family. He didn't have a lover. He didn't have a kid. All he had was himself. No one would care if he died so why couldn't it be him? Someone who wasn't worth the pain and the suffering of others.   
  
Daryl squeezed his hand into a fist causing his new bandages to bleed through. The pain was a nice reminder that he can still feel something besides grief and sorrow. It gave himself something to focus on so he squeezed tighter. He was gasping for breath, the pain bringing new tears to his eyes. However, the burn and sting weren't enough.  
  
 Daryl suddenly remembers the knife Negan had given him. He desperately unsheathed it from his belt and looked at it teary-eyed. He held the handle tight as he wondered what to do next. He didn't deserve to die a quick death, no, he deserved a long and painful one.   
  
He thought of Beth as he made a long cut to his bicep. Back in the old cabin when they fled from the prison, Daryl had criticized the cuts on her wrists. He didn't understand back then; he just thought of her as weak. But once she was dead and Glenn had broke things off, Daryl felt lost and out of control. That was the first time he had hurt himself. He still had the scar from where the cigarette burned his hand.  
  
 He hadn't done anything like that since... till now.   
  
The cut on his bicep turned from one to two to three. Negan's shirt was ruined by now but Daryl didn't care a bit. He looked at the blade, the once spotless steel was coated in blood, He took one breath in before he lowered the knife and positioned it to his stomach. He was shaking _so_ bad.  
  
He hesitated. For once in his life, he was scared. He was scared of death no matter how much he wouldn't admit it. He was scared of the unknown that came afterward, and he was scared of what Negan would think of him.   
  
He had come to love Negan. More than he did his brother or his friends or even Glenn. Negan had believed that Daryl was so much greater than the hunter believed and Daryl loved him for that. But he didn't wanna watch Negan be disappointed in him, because one day, the Savior will realize that Daryl wasn't who he thought he was.   
  
The sound of the door opening startles the brunette causing him to jolt, the blade sinking deep into him.


	23. Not Tomorrow Yet

"I'm bac-Fuck!"  
  
Negan opens the door, just in time to see a figure crumble onto the floor. It takes less than a second for him to realize it was Daryl and in his hand was a knife. He barely has time to react before he's on his knees trying to pull the hunter's hands away from the weapon. Daryl lets him, revealing a large gaping wound, blood pouring out rapidly. He was obviously dazed, his focus quickly fading in and out as he lost blood.   
  
Daryl looked at the Savior with a look of confusion and shock as he looked up from the injury. The pain had finally registered and he let out a pained groan. Negan wasn't supposed to see him like this.   
  
In full concentration, Negan pulled the blade from Daryl's abdomen and threw it to the side with displeasure. The blood was leaking more freely now so he carefully placed his hands over the wound and pushed, applying as much pressure as he could.   
  
Daryl was gasping for breath now, a panicked look on his face as reality finally set in. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he considered the end. He tried to not look at Negan's face; it hurt too much to think of his leader trying so hard to save him.  
  
"I'm sorry..." Daryl gasped. The pain pooled like a hot puddle of fire in his stomach.  
  
"Shh... be quiet," Negan muttered, breathless as well. His voice was different than usual. He sounded more worried and alarmed.   
  
Daryl tried to sit up, wanting to tell Negan one last goodbye. Instead, Negan only pushed him back down into a laying position and pleaded softly, "Stay still. You'll only make the bleeding worse. Breathe for me, Baby, breathe."  
  
Daryl breathed with Negan, drawing in a big breathe and slowly letting it out. It didn't help the pain any but he no longer was hyperventilating.   
  
"I love you..." Daryl softly whispered. Blood had begun spilling between his lips, a single drop of the red liquid sliding down his chin as his eyes fluttered tiredly.  
  
Negan's bottom lip trembled slightly as he pressed his mouth into a thin line. Negan had never really known what love was until he met Daryl. The more he thought about it, the more he came to realize that he didn't want anyone else in his life besides the hunter. The thought of him dying was heartbreaking and a too-real possibility as he laid bleeding in Negan's arms.   
  
"Don't-" Negan's voice cracked but he cleared his throat quickly,"Don't say that. You aren't going anywhere, you hear me? You ain't gonna fucking die on me."  
  
Suddenly Daryl went still, his breathing shallow and his eyes closed, and Negan's heart stopped.  
  
"Fuck!" The Savior yelled.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
 Negan whipped his head to the side to see one of his men at the door with a concerned look.  
  
"Get Doctor Carson, _NOW!_ "  
  
The man sprang into action once his eyes laid on the bloody site.   
  
Negan stayed in his spot, making sure to apply pressure and keep Daryl's head up. Within moments he hears hurried footsteps and then the sound of panting. Doctor Carson stood there for a moment, dumbfounded at first before he came to his senses and moved to the new patient.  
  
He immediately checks for a heartbeat, pressing his ear to Daryl's chest. Once he finds it, he nods and continues with his routine steps.   
  
"He's alive but he's bleeding profusely. We need to get him to my office. Quickly," The doctor murmurs as he rips off a portion of Daryl's shirt off to press against the wound in hopes of stopping some of the bleeding.  
  
Negan doesn't hesitate before gathering Daryl into his arms and hurrying to Carson's room as gently as possible. Blood was soaking to his shirt as he pressed the cold figure to his chest.  
  
"Hang in there, Darling," Negan murmured into the archer's hair.   
  
The Savior leader paid no attention to the people he passed on the way, completely ignoring their soft gossiping and confused looks. He finally reaches the room and sets Daryl on the metal table, Docter Carson right on his heels.   
  
Holding Daryl's hand seemed to be the only thing Negan could do as the Docter scurried to do everything he could. He bandaged the wound and stuck one of the few IVs they had left into his arm. Now they had to wait.  
  
Doctor Carson watched from a distance as Negan carefully brushed Daryl's hair out of his face before stroking his cheek. He could obviously tell that Negan cared deeply for the unconscious man, and it was unusual to witness this kind of love from Negan, a man he had learned to be afraid of. He cleared his throat before saying, "... I'll leave you two alone then."  
  
Negan hardly listened to the doctor as he left the room, shutting the door tightly behind him. The room was then filled with a deathly silence.  
  
"Why..."  
  
Negan wasn't stupid. He knew why. He knew the man was in no condition to be alone and yet he still chose to leave him by himself. The man was in guilt and sorrow and Negan only made it worse by lashing out at him. It was only a matter of time before something liked this happened. Negan pushed him too hard and now he could be dying.   
  
A soft rustle comes from the table as Daryl slowly opens his eyes, a groan leaving his lips. He immediately looks down at where the pain was, then it all comes back to him. Bandages wrapped all around his stomach and in his arm was a needle attached to a tube of clear liquid. He tries to remove it when a hand stops him. He looks to his side to see Negan, and for once, he smiles. His smile is shortlived when he comes to the realization that the man must be furious.  
  
"I-I'm sorry..." Daryl whispers. His mouth still tasted of copper. "I just... just thought-"  
  
"No, you  _weren't_  thinking," Negan snaps, but his voice wasn't cold or hard, but rather full of concern and disappointment.  
  
"I-"   
  
"No, you are gonna shut your mouth and listen to me." Negan says lowly, gripping even tighter onto Daryl's hand. He takes a long breath before continuing, "This is not how things work. You feel fucking shitty, you come to me and I'll fucking fix it. You... you sure as hell don't do _this!_ You have any idea how fucking worried sick you made me? You could have  _died_ , Daryl! And not only that, but you would have become one of _Them!_   I-"  
  
Negan shook his head, trying all he could to hold back the tears that wanted to come so badly. Negan doesn't cry... and he sure as hell won't start now. "-You just can't die."  
  
Daryl looked at the brunette with confusion and awe as the words began to sank in. Negan... _cared_. The idea alone caused tears to trickle from his eyes which Negan carefully wiped them away with his thumb.   
  
He grips the archer's chin softly before bringing their lips into a kiss Daryl had never witnessed before. It was full of so many feelings and emotion and promises that he could no longer hold back the sob that was stuck in his throat. Negan brings Daryl's head to his chest as the younger man sobbed and babbled nonsense. After several minutes, his cries subdue to hickups and from there they laid together, just finding comfort in each other.   
  
Negan pulls Daryl off of him for a moment, making blue-eyes look into his brown ones.   
  
"None of their deaths was your fault. The redhead, Glenn, the widow, even the damn baby... all on me. I don't want you blaming yourself anymore, got it?" Negan spoke softly but his voice held a demanding tone to it.   
  
Daryl didn't quite believe him but he nods anyway. He just wanted Negan to hold him again. Kiss him, cuddle him, and just make everything alright again.   
  
"It hurts..." Daryl mumbles, closing his eyes in a wince as his hand moves to his stomach.  
  
"I know, Darling. Just relax," Negan coed, playing with the man's long locks in a gentle manner.  
  
Daryl sighs. He liked Negan like this.   
  
"Can we go back to your room?" the hunter mumbles, suddenly very tired.  
  
"Later, but for right now sleep."  
  
"Don't leave me..."  
  
"I won't."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I promise Darling."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... All I can say was this was a bitch to write... nothing flowed correctly so it took multiple tries to even write. So sorry if it seems rushed/not good or even a little confusing. I know, things changed dramatically in the characters' personalities but things will even out soon. Hope you guys still like the story!


	24. Home

All Negan needed was a wake-up-call from life, and that's exactly what he got the moment he saw the most important person in his life in a puddle of blood and a knife in hand. It made him think a lot and about a lot of things. It made him regret being so cold to Daryl, but he knew no other way of showing his love. He showed his appreciation toward his people by keeping them alive, even if it meant being rude and harsh. In the world they now knew, being a complete heartless hardass was the only way of surviving; just one sign of weakness could end up killing you.

And Daryl was Negan's weakness.

Negan held the hunter's cold hand in his and placed it over his heart.

Things had to change. He wouldn't be able to withstand another scare like this, not when Daryl's life was on the line.

He took several deep breathes as his eyes began to prickle.

"It won't happen again, Baby... never again."

\----

"Negan?" A hoarse voice whispered followed by a rough, wheezy cough. Daryl cracked his eyes open tiredly, immediately searching for his leader.

His _leader_...

Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

"Yeah?" Negan replied, a small smile on his lips.

Daryl took a moment to look around, noticing that they were back in Negan's room and in the bed. He still had bandages around his stomach but the IV was taken out.

Negan laid beside him, their hands intertwined between them. Daryl couldn't remember the last time Negan held his hand like this. It felt nice.

"You didn't leave..." Daryl states quietly, almost sounding in disbelief. He figured Negan would have dropped him off here and left to take care of other things. But instead, here he was, laying in bed waiting for Daryl to wake up.

"I promised you I wouldn't." Negan replied, moving his other hand to cup Daryl's cheek. He gave a gentle smile as he looked into the hunter's eyes. He was so damn thankful that he was still alive.

Daryl mimicked the smile, his eyes lighting up at the response.

Negan leaned forward, laying a soft kiss on Daryl's lips. It was gentle, unlike most of their kisses, but it held just as much love.

" 'M sorry..." Daryl mumbled into the kiss, a tear falling from his eye. As he sat here in Negan's arms, he forgot why he ever wanted to end his life. He was so happy with Negan and nothing else mattered.

"Shh, Darling. Don't work yourself up. You'll hurt yourself even more," Negan said, laying a soothing hand against Daryl's shoulder, ensuring that he would stay laying. "Just keep still."

Daryl nods in understanding before settling down onto the pillow. He squeezes Negan's hand a few times for comfort as he gets his breathing under control. Negan is patient while Daryl calms down, leaving chaste kisses on his slightly tanned shoulder.

They lay quietly for several moments, just absorbing each other's company as they laid together. However, Daryl eventually breaks the silence as he asks in a rough voice, "What was ya life like before the walkers?"

The question put Negan off guard for a moment. His first instinct was to snap that it wasn't his business, but he catches himself. He hadn't really thought about his old life for a long while now, and it almost made him angry just thinking about it. He eventually just sighs; he owed the man at least an answer.

"I was a gym teacher and baseball coach at Northview High. Loved the job, but hated the kids," Negan huffed a laugh at the memories, remembering all the annoying teenagers who complained way too much. His smile faltered as he continued, "I was fired a year prior to the walker invasion. I was apparently too _harsh_ on my students"

Daryl frowned at the bad news, noticing that it obviously upset his leader. He stayed quiet though

"I had a wife too... or well _did_... she left as soon as she found out I was fired. She packed up her bags and moved in with my best friend. Turned out they were already banging behind my back," Negan closed his eyes as he spoke, the memories hitting him like a fucking truck.

Daryl didn't know what to say so he didn't say anything. He brought Negan's hand to his mouth and gave it a gentle kiss; a silent "it's okay."

Negan eventually opens his eyes and gives Daryl a gentle look. He raises an eyebrow as he asks, "How about you?"

An embarrassed look flashes over the archer as he looks away and shrugs. He didn't want to tell Negan about his pathetic life.

"Come on. For me?"

The look Negan gives Daryl is almost impossible to deny, so begrudgingly he caves in.

"Lived with my Pa an' older brother..." Daryl admits, speaking slowly and thoughtfully. Negan nods, inquiring for more. Daryl sighs before finally continuing, "We didnit have much so we hunted."

"You like your pops and brother?"

"Liked my brother, sometimes," Daryl said, his lips quirking into a frown. Negan notices and asks some more.

"He still alive?"

Daryl hesitates before shaking his head no. He's looking up at the ceiling, deep in thought.

"What about your father?"

Daryl pauses longer this time before shrugging.

"You don't know?" Negan asks. He was interested in finding out more about the man in his arms.

"No... left him," Daryl bit his lip.

"Left him?"

"He was drinkin' an'... an' I left with Merle," Daryl's eyebrows furrowed deeply.

Negan was starting to put some things together, and the outcome was hard to think about.

"Daryl... did your dad hurt you?"

The tears that fell down Daryl's face were the only answer Negan needed. He let out a breath before changing the subject.

"How'd you meet Rick?"

"Me 'n Merle needed somewhere to go when everythin' turned bad," Daryl explained. "Merle always thought that safety was in numbers so we met a group. They were piss-poor at huntin' so we did it for them as long as we could stay. That was back when it wasn't Rick's group but Shane's. He's dead now... almost all of them are now..."

"Tell me more..." Negan hummed, closing his eyes as he listened carefully. Daryl never talked this much so it was a rare to have this kind of special moment.

"Rick 'n Shane were friends back before dead were walkin', but Shane started messin' around with Lori, Rick's wife, because he thought Rick was dead or somethin'. So they were always a fightin'..." Daryl paused to think, "We lost a little girl. Sophia. Her momma was so sad so I tried to find her but turned out she was bitten and locked in this barn at this farm. It... it was Maggie and her family's farm. Her pa was a vet and he helped me when a girl, Andrea, shot me..."

And on and on Daryl went on explaining everything to Negan, every event and gory detail. He talked about the prison, his brother's death, Beth, Terminus, and Alexandria. And Negan soaked up every word, comforting Daryl in upsetting parts, laughing at the funny, and listening carefully to the serious.

It gets quiet again when Daryl finishes, letting Negan think quietly to himself. He clears his throat before speaking.

"I had this girlfriend once, back when I was in high school. I never knew why I was with her. Only good thing about her was the sex. I mean, I didn't love or anything but other time she became head over heels for me. She was desperate. She would stalk me, call me 24/7, and finally, I just had enough and broke up with her... two days later she killed herself. There was nothing I could have done but I still wonder why people would do something like that. And now that the world has turned to shit, I think about it even more. Life was fucking great back then, no killing, no worrying about whether you were going to die at any moment, and sure as hell no walkers. But back then, people were still miserable, maybe more than the people of today. Growing up, I always looked down at people who showed weakness; I thought that they didn't belong here if they couldn't take the pressure... but today, when I saw you on the floor covered in your own blood, I thought back to that old girlfriend... but you know what's different between you and her? I was able to help you. I actually give a damn about you and... and I can't even imagine watching you in pain...But, most of all, I finally know now that showing weakness just shows that we are human... that this world hasn't taken all of the humanity out of us."

Negan looks down at Daryl who was crying, his lips trembling and his eyes wet. The older of the two takes Daryl's face into his hands and kisses him.

"I love you..."

And it was in that moment that those three simple words were finally spoken out loud changing everything.

It wasn't until the moment after that those same words were repeated back.

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys... unfortunately this story is coming to an end. I have maybe one or two chapters yet. However, I really don't know how I wanna end it so if you guys have any ideas please share :)
> 
> On a brighter note, I have a friend who REALLY wants me to write a Daryl/Negan High school AU so I'm probably gonna start that when I'm done with this story. It's a lot sweeter and a lot less violent than this one so if you guys are ready for a break from death and walkers, this story will be good. And it overall should be cute.


	25. The First Day of the Rest of Your Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I know it's been forever and I'm so sorry. My laptop, which had ALL my fanfic stuff, decided to stop working so I had to send it in and turns out it has to be reset. So I had to write this chapter on my phone (which absolutely sucked). Also wanna apologize if there are a lot more mistakes than normal. All my editing tools were on the laptop so I had to edit it myself. But all in all, I hope you guys like the final chapter. (Sorry if it's a little cliche) ❤️❤️

The next six weeks have been nothing but progress for the duo. Daryl’s knife wound is almost healed, though the scar still remained, and Negan is a lot more sincere towards Daryl, though he's still a hard ass outside the bedroom. Daryl still stays in Negan’s room all day, for his protection more than anything according to Negan, but Daryl has no complaints. He finds it safe and comforting, especially when Negan spends his every free moment with the hunter in the bed. They still have sex, though rarely and a lot gentler due to Daryl’s injury. However, the archer missed the wild and rough sex from time to time; he looked forward to it once he was healed properly.

At the moment, Daryl laid on the bed, waiting for Negan to get back from some “business”. Propping himself on his elbows at the foot of the bed, he laid reading through a hunting magazine Negan had found for him. He was so intrigued by the butterfly knifes and survival tips, that he didn't even notice the next two hours fly by. He was looking at a picture of a 20-point buck when Negan walked in, Lucille in clutch.

Daryl didn't look away from his magazine as the Savior carefully laid his bat by the door and shucked off his jacket and boots before crawling into bed next to him.

“You like that magazine?” Negan asked causally, soaking up the eager look on his boy’s face. Daryl briefly looked up from the pages to give an excited nod before turning back to them. A chuckle left Negan as he shook his head in amusement. “I'll have to have my men look for more then on the next supply run.”

The hunter looked up again, longer this time and smiled widely at his leader. He liked that idea very much.

Negan laughed again before gently moving the magazine from Daryl’s hands and pulling Daryl closer to him. They laid in the spooning position with Negan’s arms around Daryl’s waist and his face tucked into the back of the archer’s neck. He inhaled heavily, smelling the unique scent of Daryl’s skin. Daryl placed his hands on Negan’s where they latched over his stomach and closed his eyes to soak in the closeness.

“I have something special planned for tonight. We can lay here for a few more minutes but then you need to take a shower. Alright?” Negan explained hotly into the shell of Daryl’s ear. The younger man nodded, a small blush growing onto his cheeks as an idea popped into his head to what the “special” event was.

As promised, the two laid for a few more minutes together before Daryl was ushered to the bathroom. He made sure to wash every inch of himself twice before turning the water off and wrapping a towel around himself.

A clean outfit laid waiting for him on the bed when he came back, but Negan was gone. Daryl doesn't worry too much as he puts on the clothes: a nice pair of Khakis, long sleeve shirt and a pair of Negan’s old boots. As soon as he finishes tying the laces, Negan comes in, already dressed and ready to go.

“Ready?” Negan asks, a smile on his face. He offers his hand which Daryl gladly takes before leading them out the door and into the hall. Daryl watches curiously as he's led down a way he's not familiar with. They reach a bunch of stairs which they climb up for four stories when lastly they reach a metal, locked door. Negan let's go of Daryl's hand to unlatch the rusted locks before opening it up.

Daryl’s confused as he steps through. The first thing that hits him is that it's cold. The next is that it's dark. And thirdly, that their outside… and up high. Before the hunter can run back inside, Negan wraps his arm around his shoulders and leads him farther out onto the roof.

Daryl, a little less on guard, walks toward the edge of the building and looks over the ledge. He can hear Negan behind him, but he doesn't say anything, he just looks. He sees the trees first and notices how high up they were, maybe four-five stories up. Then he looked all the way down and saw the walkers. Dozens of them, just grouped at the gate. If Daryl listened closely, he could hear them snarling. There were Saviors there, of course, slowly taking them out one by one.

An arm snaked around him causing him to almost jump. Then followed the warmth of breath against his neck. “Ignore them. This is our time, Darling.”

“Okay,” Daryl nods and turns away from the ledge. Negan pecks his check before leading him to the center of the roof. The taller of the two sits down on the concrete, pulling Daryl onto his lap.

Daryl shivers at the coldness of the ground and the gentle, yet freezing, wind blowing at them. Negan notices and slips off his leather jacket and drapes it over Daryl. Daryl nuzzles his nose into Negan's scruff as if to say thank you and leaned more into his touch.

Negan then pulls them both into a laying position and points at the sky. He then asks, “They look so lovely don't they?”

Daryl doesn't understand the question at first, but once he looked up, he understood immediately. The sky was a collection of diamonds, all shinning at once. There were millions — billions of them that lit up the whole sky. He didn't know how he could have missed such a beautiful sight.

“Yea… they're pretty,” Daryl answers.

“Not as pretty as you though,” Negan replies, gripping Daryl's chin between his fingers so he could look at him. Daryl only shook his head and blushed. Negan chuckled, gave a kiss on his boy’s rosy cheeks, and said, “You're a thousand times prettier.”

Daryl hid his face in Negan's neck causing the Savior to laugh more. They grow silent after that with Daryl snuggled into Negan's arms and Negan gazing up at the stars. They sit like that for half an hour, just enjoying each other's company. But then Negan nudges Daryl’s arm and points.

“Look.”

Daryl lifts his head and there, in the mix of all the stars, stood a streak of light quickly making its way through the sky.

“Make a wish,” Negan said softly.

Daryl takes a moment to think before closing his eyes. Negan looks down at him and smiles. When the hunter opens his eyes again Negan leans down and kisses his cold cheek. He then whispers in a soft voice, “What’d you wish for?”

The younger of the two hesitates before whispering back, “Wished for Rick to understand.”

“You really want that?” Negan asked. He was sincere; no humor in his voice.

God, did Daryl want that. More than anything. He didn't want Rick to be mad. He didn't want him to come save him. And he most certainly didn't want Rick to judge him. He was so happy, and he wanted Rick to know that.

But instead of saying all that, Daryl only nodded his head.

“Then I'll make sure that'll happen,” Negan says matter-of-factly. Daryl looked up at Negan's face and smiled. Before he could even think, he leaned up and pecked the Savior’s lips as if to say thank you.

Something went off in Negan at that moment as he took Daryl’s face in his hands and pulled their lips back together in a more passionate kiss. He nudged his tongue along Daryl’s lips, asking — no _demanding_ — entrance, which Daryl gladly gave. The kiss was loving yet full of lust; a complete mess of tongue and teeth.

Feeling a little braver, Daryl reached down squeezed Negan’s bulge making the Savior huff a laugh at his ballsiness. Negan, in return, reached behind Daryl and palmed his hunter’s tight ass, bumping their crotches together roughly in the process. Daryl let out a soft moan as his dick began to fill with blood and harden underneath his trousers — he no longer wore underwear when he was with Negan.

“Feels good doesn't it?” Negan asked, his voice gruff with arousal. Daryl could only nod as he slowly started moving his hips against the Savior’s in a rhythm. Negan growled low in his throat as he answered his own question, “Yeah… it sure fucking does.”

“Please… fuck me,” Daryl panted into the crook of Negan’s neck as he continued to rut their bulges together. Negan smirked, not saying anything as he slipped his hand down the back of the smaller brunette’s pants, finding his hole with his fingers. He firmly presses but doesn't push past the muscle, only teasing. Daryl groans as he tries to push against Negan. “God, _please_ , Negan.”

“You beg so nicely,” Negan teased before removing his fingers and planting them in front of Daryl’s mouth. “Get'em nice and wet.”

Daryl doesn't hesitate before engulfing Negan’s fingers into his mouth. He sucks desperately on the digest, wetting them all over with his saliva. Negan couldn't help but groan as the archer’s tongue danced under his fingertips — he could only imagine how fucking great his damn mouth would be on his cock right now, but he had better plans for his boy.

Negan slips his fingers free, the cold air hitting the wet skin. He looks at Daryl who laid eagerly on top of him for a moment before motioning towards the other’s pants. “Let me see that gorgeous ass.”

In an instant, Daryl shucked his pants off, leaving him bare in the cold breeze. He turns around so that he’s straddling Negan’s waist, his ass facing Negan. A hand pushed on his lower back causing him to lean forward, making his ass even more vulnerable. He shivered against the cold.

Daryl could see the moon from this direction. It was almost full, though not quite, but it’s beauty was no less. He doesn't focus on it for very long, however, as Negan suddenly shoved two fingers into him. A long, drawn out moan left his lips as Negan stretched him quickly, almost in a brutal pace. Daryl didn't complain though, but rather soaked it in. He missed the rough handling.

“Turn around,” Negan demanded, slapping Daryl’s ass firmly as if to signal that he was ready. Daryl quickly does so, placing himself on top of Negan so that he was straddling his waist. The hunter leans down to kiss Negan again. Negan kisses back before pulling back to say, “Ride me, boy.”

Daryl nods, reaching down to slip Negan’s belt free, then pulling his pants down to his knees. He strokes Negan to complete hardness before aligning himself. Slowly, he begins to sink down onto Negan’s length. Both men moan together as Daryl makes his way down till he bottoms out. Daryl stays there for a brief moment before he starts rocking himself up and down, using his knees for leverage. He leans forward, placing his hands on Negan’s chest, his fingers curling in the fabric of his shirt. The cold didn't even seem to matter anymore as their bodies blazed like fire.

Daryl fucked himself quick, his breathing coming out in short pants. It felt so damn good. His cock leaked with precum all over Negan’s shirt, but the leader didn't seem to give a fuck, so he kept on going. His arms and legs were beginning to ache, but he ignored it. He could feel something tingle in his stomach, signaling he was close.

Negan grabbed Daryl’s hips as the pace sped up, helping the hunter go up and down smoothly. It was so tight and wet around his dick; he didn't know how long he could last. He opened his eyes to see Daryl, eyes squeezed shut, sweat dripping from his forehead — despite the cold temperature— and his cheeks flushed. He looked so fucking hot as he fucked himself on Negan’s dick. Negan reached a hand up, cupping Daryl’s face and pulling him down for a kiss.

That was all it took before Daryl moaned into the kiss and orgasm. He rode his way through it, his ass clutching tightly around Negan causing the older of the two to lose control as well. Negan came with a curse, his hips jerking further in the tight hole as he came inside Daryl.

Daryl, now suddenly tired, collapsed onto Negan’s chest, tucking his face into the warmth of a Negan’s neck. Negan was still nestled inside Daryl, so gently, he pulled out, his cum leaking out right after.

“Fuck, that was hot,” Negan smirked after a while. Daryl could only nod in agreement. Negan could feel the man begin to doze off, so he gently nudged him. “Come on. Let's go back inside. It's fucking cold out here.”

With a little help, Daryl is able to get his pants back on and the two head back inside. The two hold each other for the rest of the night till they can't hold off sleep any longer.

———

Negan was gone again and Daryl was left to amuse himself in the bedroom. He laid on the bed in only a pair of sweats as he read another one of the new magazines Negan had got him when suddenly the door bursts open and someone is shoved inside. The door closes immediately behind him.

Daryl looks up, and he’s shocked to see who it is.

Rick sprang up from the floor and immediately went to the door where he began to bang his fists and yell, “You piece of shit! Let me go! I'll fucking kill you when I'm out of here! I —“

He stops when he notices that he wasn't alone, and he freezes when he turns around and sees who it is.

“Daryl?” He asks dumbfounded. He then quickly makes it to his feet and goes to the bed, embracing his friend. When he pulls away, he notices the fresh scar on Daryl’s abdomen. His voice drops to an astonished whisper when he says, “God… what did Negan do to you?”

Confused, Daryl follows his eyes and understands immediately. He quickly defends his new leader, “Nothin’. I did it.”

“You tried to kill yourself? It’s that bad here?” Rick asked, shocked. He knew it was bad but not bad enough to lead the hunter to suicide. He was glad it wasn't too late. He doesn't let Daryl answer before saying, “I'll get you out of here Daryl, I promise! Everyone misses you; they want you to come back. We’ll have to kill Negan first though before we can leave.”

“No!” Daryl shouts, pushing Rick’s hands off of him. He would kill Rick before he’d let him hurt Negan, friend or not.

“No?” Rick looked hurt and confused.

“I like it here… I like Negan,” Daryl admitted shyly. He looked down at his hands where he pulled nervously at his fingers; he couldn't look at Rick. Before Rick could argue, Daryl continued, “I wan’ ya to leave me and Negan alone. ‘M happy. Wan’ ya to understand that.”

“I don't understand, Daryl. Why don't you want to leave this place? Negan won't be able to hurt you anymore. You can come home… be with us… your family,” Rick’s voice held so much disappointment that it hurt Daryl to hear it.

“No… Negan's my family now… ‘M sorry but I can't leave him,” Daryl whispered, his voice cracking as tears welled up. He blinked and the first tear fell.

It was obvious that Rick wanted to argue more. That he wanted to convince Daryl so badly to come back with him. But he didn't push anymore. Seeing the tears on his friend’s — his _brother’s_ — face stopped him from saying anymore. He only nodded though it killed him to let him go.

“Okay… if that's what you really want…,” Rick said, holding his own tears back.

“Yea…it is.”

As if on cue, the door opened again and Negan walked in. He held Lucille, but he quickly set her down on the table. Rick glared at him as he wordlessly made his way to Daryl. Daryl, as if to prove his point, wrapped his arms around Negan’s waist and reached up to kiss his lips. It was quick but it held a lot of meaning to it at that moment. Daryl then laid his head against Negan’s chest as he looked back to Rick.

Rick watched the two with devastation. He had lost so much to the man with the leather jacket. His friends, his community, his authority, his dignity, and now his right-hand man. There was no point fighting it anymore. The more he struggled, the more he lost. And now with Daryl on the other side, Rick lost all fight in him. He couldn't beat Negan.

“You done chatting with Ricky here?” Negan asks Daryl, glancing at Rick.

Daryl shook his head yes. He couldn't bear that disappointed look any longer.  
“Alright,” Negan said before he yelled towards the door, “Dwight!”

Quickly Dwight entered the room, looking at Negan for further orders.

“Take Rick back to where he came from,” Negan said, waving at the scarred Savior in dismissal. Dwight quickly grabbed Rick by the arm and led him out the room; Rick didn't even try to fight back.

Once Daryl and Negan were alone again, Negan leaned down and whispered, “You say what you wanted to say?”

“Yes. Thank you,” Daryl said, and he meant it. Negan placed a hand in Daryl’s hair and played with the long strands absentmindedly.

“Anything for my Darling.” Negan kissed the top of his head before laying down in bed with him.

Daryl smiled as he squeezed Negan tight. He never wanted to let go.

As he laid there, he let all his past go. His pa, Merle, Glenn, Maggie, Abraham, Denise, Rick, and everyone else… all erased like a bad dream. He saw nothing but the present and his future with Negan. He was happy for once and Negan was the only reason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so fun to write and I couldn't have asked for a better audience! You all are so patient and understanding. Thank you ❤️
> 
> Highschool AU is up now! Called "What Lies Ahead"!


End file.
